Unexpected Passion
by Christal-R
Summary: Maria has to prepare for her first match in little time she has. Her tag team partner Randy Orton offers to help train her but there's something that keeps him in the dark. As the match approaches, will these two grow closer?
1. The Prune Juice Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters mention in my story! This is just a story I made up for everyone to enjoy reading. Hope you like it! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1 – The Prune Juice Incident**

Maria Kanellis had got a job with the WWE. She was so psyched about it that she couldn't sleep at all. She was excited. She had been a fan of wrestling ever since she was six and had been a loyal fan since then. She was going to be in part of an organization that had been going successful over twenty years. Maria had nothing but high respect for them especially to the wrestlers who made it possible.

Maria got out of the Mercedes and took out her baggage from the trunk and carried them into the arena. At the entrance, she met a blonde woman beaming at her.

"Hey, you must be Maria right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me!" said Maria, grinning.

"I'm Torrie Wilson," said Torrie, extending her hand and Maria shook it.

"Nice to meet you," said Maria.

"Come on, I'll show you to the women's locker room."

Torrie lead the way and Maria followed her. That night on RAW was going to be the best night of her life, and of course her first night to be part of this great entertainment business. On her way there, she met a few Superstars like John Cena, Shelton Benjamin, Carlito and the Hardys. Imagine, she met Matt and Jeff in person! Not to mention that they were her favorite tag team!

Torrie opened the locker room door and entered. There they met former WWE Women's champion Mickie James, who was in the middle of doing yoga.

"Hey Mickie, look who's here!"

"Oh!" Mickie James stood up and smiled at Maria. "Hi there!"

"Maria, this is Mickie." Torrie then introduced Maria to Mickie who then shook hands with the new girl.

"It's nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too."

"And welcome aboard!" Mickie beamed.

Maria grinned. "Thanks. I'm happy to be here."

"Tonight's going to be one hell of a night, I gotta tell you that!" said Mickie.

"I know! Torrie added in. "And that tag match!"

"We're going to kick their butts, won't we Tor?"

"You bet we would!"

Mickie and Torrie made a high five and then burst into laughter.

Maria couldn't help but to join in to their laughter. "You guys have a match tonight?"

"Oh, do we!" said Torrie.

"We're up against Melina and Victoria," said Mickie.

"That's so awesome! I wish you guys luck!"

"Thanks but we don't luck," said Mickie, winking at Maria.

"Tonight is our night, and there's nothing that could stop us!" said Torrie.

"You can say that again!" said Mickie, grinning.

"Alright," With that Torrie shouted. "Tonight is our night and there's nothing that could stop us!"

The girls burst out laughing.

"Wow, that's more like it!" Mickie joked.

Mickie and Torrie both grinned at one another and then turned to face Maria. They completely forgot that she was standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Torrie apologetically to the newcomer. "Please excuse our wildness."

Maria laughed. "Don't worry about it! I'm just as excited as you guys are!"

"Yeah but tonight's your first night working here," said Mickie. "Now that's awesome."

Maria smiled. "Yeah."

In just five hours, RAW would be live on television and millions of people would be watching. All eyes would be on the new backstage interviewer. She was shivering with nervousness ever since she woke up and realized that the day that she has been waiting for has finally arrived. She was scared but excited.

"By the way, are you hungry?" Torrie asked Maria. "We could go to the catering room to get a bite to eat."

"Nah, I'm fine but I am a little thirsty though."

"Me too," said Mickie. "We could all go together."

The three women head to the catering room. Maria ordered a prune juice. She followed the girls to the table before she paused.

"Oh I forgot to take the straw," Maria said to them. "I'll be back."

Maria head back to the counter and took a straw. As she turned to head back, she got a glimpse of Matt and Jeff leaving the room. They saw her, smiled and waved at her.

Maria grinned and returned the wave and watched them leave. She sighed happily.

_This is going to be great!_

She couldn't help but smiling. Just a few hours and she's a Superstar!

Maria was thinking about that night dreamily but unfortunately she was watching where she was going as she rushed into a wrestler and spilled prune juice onto him.

"What the hell?!" he said hotly.

Maria looked up, meeting the glaring eyes of a brunette man.

"Oh geez! I'm so sorry!"

"Why don't you look where you're going you idiot!" he imploded.

Maria has no idea what to do.

"I….I…."

"Now look what you've done," said the man, as he examining his brownish purple stain on his blue and white muscle shirt. "I just bought this yesterday and now it's already ruined. You stupid girl!"

"Hey, don't you snap at me! I said I was sorry."

"Oh so _now_ you're sorry," he said sarcastically. "If you would just use your two pretty little eyes," He pointed his two fingers to his eyes before pointing them to Maria's saying "Of yours, then none of this would have happen!"

"Hey, knock it off Randy!" Torrie butted in.

_Finally! _Maria thought. _Someone's here to shut him up._

"Yeah," Mickie came in to face him. "Who do you think you are, talking to her like that?!"

Randy scoffed. "What is this?" Are you two defending her for what this clumsy girl did?"

His eyes turned to glare at Maria once again.

"Damn right we are!" said Mickie. "Leave her alone!"

"She has apologized to you," said Torrie. "Isn't that enough?"

"Enough to fix this mess she made? I don't think so!" Randy snapped.

"Orton!"

Maria turned back to see whose voice it is. To her surprise and relief, the Hardys came back to the catering room.  
_  
Maybe they heard the commotion and came back to see what it was?_ She thought.

The cocky, egotistic third generation superstar Randy Orton sneered at the brothers. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Monkey Boys."

Matt Hardy chuckled. "You sure love to call us that don't you?"

"I think that nickname suits well," said Randy. "I mean you guys practically show off your flips off the top rope, thinking that you're 'all that'.

"Orton, we're already 'all that' thank you very much," said Jeff. "Let me just reminded you that we're the ones who kicked yours and Edge's ass last week."

Randy frowned while Maria couldn't help but giggle. It wasn't long before she caught sight of Randy Orton's eye, glaring at her once again and she stopped herself in an instance.

"So, aren't you going to prepare for our match?" Matt asked, walking up closer to his opponent.

"Cause I'm ready to kick some action!"

"Are you now?" Randy asked coldly.

"Yeah, I am. But I don't think you are." Matt smirked at him.

"Oh I'm ready," said Randy. "You can bet your bottom dollar on that."

"Good. I expect you to not turn back on this."

"Don't worry. I'm not planning to."

"Good."

Maria hoped that there wasn't going to be a fight but there wasn't.

"Before you go," Jeff put in. "You should apologize to Maria."

Randy looked back at the brunette girl standing beside Jeff.

"So you're that new girl I heard about…"

"Yes, I…"

"Yeah she is," Jeff finished Maria's sentence. "Apologize to her...now."

"Fine," Randy walked up to Maria while at the same time, when he got close to her, she looked away.

"Look at me," Randy said softly.

Maria didn't answer him.

"Look at me please," he repeated.

"Maria turned to look up at him.

"I'm sorry, alright?"

"You better be," said Mickie.

"Well I am. Sorry Maria."

"Apology accepted." said Maria.

"Thanks. And uh, welcome. Hope you enjoy working here."

"Yeah, I'm sure I would. Thanks. "

Randy nodded. "Now if you guys would excuse me, I have to go and get this stain off."

"You look so yummy by the way," said Jeff.

Randy rolled his eyes as if to say "Whatever," and turned to leave the room. Matt chuckled while Mickie and Torrie smirked and shook their heads.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," said Maria.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"No problem. I'm glad we came back just in time."

"Hey Maria!" shouted a voice.

Maria spun around to see Randy's face popped back in the doorway.

"Don't think that I was apologizing to you! I was just sorry that you're such a klutz!" He sneered and then he left.

Maria let out a frustrated sigh and stomped her right foot. That was when she knew for a fact that she hated Randy Orton and she would never like him.

**Hope you like this chapter. Please comment! Thanks!**


	2. Maria's First Night

This chapter's a bit longer than the first but trust me, it's all good! Thanks to JohnxTorrie4eva for a good idea, lol. Enjoy and happy reading!

Chapter 2 – Maria's First Night

The crowd was cheering madly as the intro began playing on the Titantron. A few seconds later the fireworks burst out in different colors, making its opening to RAW. The Hall of Famer Jim Ross welcomed everyone to the show as they were televised live in Miami, Florida.

Maria was in the corridor backstage, pacing up and down. The show has already begun. She could hear the cheers from thousands of fans. A sudden rush of adrenaline going through her brain with excitement and butterflies fluttering in the stomach was overwhelming.

And she hasn't been in the ring yet!

"Hey, take it easy will ya?" said Torrie, trying to calm Maria's nerves.

"I can't help it. I'm so nervous!" said Maria.

"Don't worry, everything will go great," said Mickie.

"Yeah, I hope so."

Torrie smiled at her and then she turned to Mickie. "We should get going. Our match is up next."

"Yeah you're right," Mickie agreed. She patted Maria on the shoulder. "We'll see you later."

"See you," said Torrie.

"Okay," said Maria.

Mickie and Torrie turned and walked off; leaving Maria alone. She sighed.

_Don't be nervous. Tonight's gonna be great. There's nothing that could go wrong. _

Maria was about to walk off when someone yelled.

"Hey you!"

Maria turned around to see where that voice was coming from. She saw two women, a tall one with black hair that has streaks of red dye along it. The other was a brunette woman, shorter than her by a few inches. She has streaks of dye in her hair also, but the color was a golden blonde. They were coming toward Maria.

"Oh hello," said Maria.

"Hi, You must be the new Diva," Victoria said and smiled.

Maria liked the sound of it. _Hell yeah, I'm a Diva now!_

"Yeah I am," Maria grinned.

"Cool," said Melina. She flipped her wavy brown hair a bit with pride.

"I'm sure you must have heard about me," she began. "Being famous and all."

"Oh wait, you're Melina?" Maria asked.

"So you do hear about me! Yes, I'm Melina, the one and only!" She flashed out a pose, then ending up resting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "And this girl here is Victoria."

"Oh right, you guys are going up against Mickie and Torrie in just a few minutes."

"Yep,"said Victoria.

"I see," Maria's eyes were set on the belt Melina was holding on her shoulder.

"Wow, nice belt you got there."

Melina grinned. "I know. It looks great on me. Who could argue to that?"

"I don't know. Someone like Mickie, maybe?"

Melina blew a raspberry and laughed. "She's such a loser! No one wants her to be the Women's champion and she doesn't deserve to be one! Besides, everyone knows that I'm the most dominant of all Divas in this brand! I'm always a winner, always!"

"You sure are confident,"

"I'm just telling it like it is!" Melina exchanged looks with Victoria and then turned to Maria.

"Anyway, enough about moi, we want you to come and join us."

Maria was bewildered. "You want me to join with you guys?"

"Yeah," said Victoria. "Come and join us. We're the hottest thing around! We can help you be a winner!"

"We saw you with those losers earlier," Melina made a noise of disgust.

"If you're talking about Torrie and Mickie…"

"Of course I am! Who you thought I was talking about? They've got no fame, no beauty and haven't got what it takes to be the best of the best."

"You tell her, girl!" said Victoria.

Maria folded her arms. "They're not losers, okay? They're cool."

Victoria scoffed. "Do you have any idea what you've just said?"

"Yeah I do,"

"Maria, listen." Melina started. "Don't put yourself with those good for nothing bimbos! They're losers; I'm telling you this straight forward. We're giving you a chance of a lifetime here! Just come and hang with us. If you say yes, which I know you will, you will have no regrets."

"So?" said Victoria, eagerly waiting for Maria's answer. "Wanna join the Real Divas?"

Maria thought for a minute then came up with an answer.

"Thanks, but I'm already with that group. You know, my friends. The so-called _bimbos _you were referring to just now. And you guys have a problem with that...then I suggest you go put a sock in it."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away. She could hear Melina yelling at her.

"You're going to regret this! Do you hear me?!"

Maria held up her hand, suggesting that the most dominant Diva should talk to her hand as she kept on walking. She could hear Melina screeching with rage and smirked to herself.

_I think I might actually enjoy it here! _She thought, grinning.

Maria was feeling thirsty so she decided to get a drink. So she was walking along the corridor and then made a left turn to a next one when she saw Randy and stopped dead in her tracks. Maria quickly dashed back and hid behind the wall.

"Damn it!" she said under her breath. "Now what?"

Slowly, she took a peek. Randy was alone, warming up for his upcoming match.

"There has to be a way out without him seeing me, but how?"

"Aye Maria!"

Maria startled and bared her mouth with her hands, hoping not to make a noise so Randy wouldn't hear her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It was a wrestler with a wild hairstyle that could easily be recognized as the Caribbean Cool himself.

"Carlito!" Maria exclaimed. "You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's okay. So, what's up?"

"Oh, a lot of things!" said Carlito.

"Really, like what?" Maria asked.

"Well, I'm starting back on my interview segment next week."

"That's awesome!"

"And what could be better than to have a special guest there," Carlito grinned. "I could see it now.  
The returning of Carlito's Cabana, with a special guest!"

"Sounds exciting, who is it may I ask?"

"Can you guess?"

Maria thought for a moment then shook her head. "I couldn't think of anyone,"

"Are you kidding? It's you of course!"

A jaw suddenly dropped with shock. "Me?"

Carlito nodded. "Yeah you, Maria Kanellis the new backstage correspondent and a good looking one at that." He winked at her.

"Oh my god, you're joking right?" The brunette woman was dumbfounded by the news.

"Why would I joke about something as great as this?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes," said Carlito.

"No really, are you that serious?!" Maria asked again.

Carlito nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Maria finally realized that he was serious about idea. "Oh my god, this is so awesome!"

"So, you're up to it? I was meaning to ask you and- "

"Of course, I am!" Her voice was filled with excitement. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

Carlito laughed. "Alright! Starting from next week, Carlito's Cabana will start off with a bang! See, now that...is cool!"

Maria smiled broadly. "Thanks so much!"

"Don't mention it," said Carlito. "I'll see you around, adios señorita!"

"Adios!"

Maria couldn't believe it. She was going to be in the ring for the first time, in front of a huge audience come next week.

"Oh my god," was all she could say and laughed. "Woohoo!"

She grinned and turned to head through a corridor. Then she paused and realized something.

He was gone. She has forgotten that Randy was there a while ago.

"So he left," she told herself. "Thank God. He is the last face that I ever want to see."

Maria ambled away through the quiet corridor and she never saw him again for the rest of the night.

* * *

Later on, Maria made her first interview with John Cena. She has gotten her makeover done and she head to where the interview was taking place. With a microphone in hand, she was nervous but she gained confidence and she knew that she would do well. At the same time, she was anticipated that she would appear on the Titantron and on television for millions to witness the debut of a new backstage interviewer. She got the cameraman's signal to start. 

"Hey everyone," said Maria, beaming at the camera. "This is Maria Kanellis here and I'm joined by the WWE Champion, John Cena!"

John went up to her when his name was called out. He might be unusual for some people by the way he talks and his appearance, but he was the guy that could never be underestimated. He wore a sports shirt, jeans short, a pair of black and white Reebok Pumps and a baseball cap.

Maria began asking the Champion her question. "So John, tonight's main event, you will be facing Edge with the Championship on the line. What are your thoughts about it?"

John looked down at the young correspondent and smirked. "What are my thoughts? Well let's see. I'm going up against a guy who's been whining and whining and whining and…did I mention whining? I guess that's all he could do since that's the only thing I could think of right now but anyway! John paused for a bit then he continued. "Edge, you keep telling people time and time again, how you should be the Champion...how you _deserved_ to be a Champion. Let me tell you something. Whining ain't going to get you nowhere and if you ever think for one second that you can my prize from me; you've got another thing coming. Tonight is the night to prove yourself what you're made of Edge. You were giving a choice. You can either put up…or shut up. Well, you chose to put up and this is good I have to say, but tonight…" He glared directly into the camera. "I'm going to shut you up."

"Okay that's it you guys," said the cameraman.

"Alright cool," said Maria.

"You did great," John complimented her. "For your first interview."

Maria blushed. "Thank you,"

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Alright, uh...this is about Torrie."

"What about her?"

"Well…" John looked both ways to make sure that they were both alone before he spoke.

"The thing is that…umm….how should I start? He began scratching his head. "Torrie she's...I mean I...no I mean she's...

"You like her, don't you?"

"Wow, you sure know how to read a guy's mind!"

Maria laughed. "I find that a bit obvious by the way you acted around her earlier."

John chuckled. "So you do notice."

Maria nodded. "Yeah, I sure did."

John drooped his head. Maria frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

John sighed. "It's just that I don't know what to say to her, you know. Her beauty, god, it's strikes me. My knees would go weak every time I see her and my brain would just freeze on me before I could say a two letter word to her."

Maria giggled. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Oh, it's bad alright," said John. "Believe it or not, I'm totally speechless and I don't know what the heck I have to do to impress her. Now that I'm talking to you, what do you think I should do?"

"Well for starters, you can give her flowers."

The Champion considered the thought of a bouquet of roses. "Hmmm...I like that idea."

"You know what I think?"

"No, what?"

"I think that you should ask Torrie out."

John's eyes began to widen with shock. "No way, too risky!"

"What?! Maria was in total disbelief. "Come on, whatever happened to the John Cena who can take up to anything?"

"Now you see, that's the John Cena _in_ the ring. But outside the ring when it comes to dating, that's another story."

"At least try to ask her. I'm sure she'll be interested."

"Think so?"

"Yeah, just don't let that chance pass you by."

John nodded and smiled. "You're right. Hey, thanks for your time. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. By the way, good luck on your match. I'll be rooting for ya!"

John smiled and made a salute to her. "Later M, Chain Gang leader out!"

"Later!" Maria beamed.

The WWE Champion turned and he left. It wouldn't be long until the break would be over and the main event would finally take place.

* * *

"Carlito's Cabana?" 

"No way!"

It was already past midnight when the show ended. Maria, Torrie and Mickie head out of the almost empty arena. With luggage in hand, they were making their way to the parking lot.

"I know!" Maria exclaimed with excitement. "I actually thought that he was joking but he was totally serious. I was flabbergasted, to tell you the truth."

"I could imagine," said Torrie, grinning.

"Wow, that sounds great!" said Mickie.

"Isn't it?!" Maria smiled at the thought of the event. She could not wait for the night to come.

"I can't wait to see Chloe tomorrow," said Torrie. "I miss her so much."

"It's too bad I couldn't get to see her today though," said Maria.

"But you will on our next show," said Torrie.

"Cool."

"I could not believe that Melina and Victoria would ask you to join them," said Mickie. "What were they planning?"

"I don't know and I could not care less," said Maria.

"Well, we kicked their asses so I'm happy with that!" said Torrie, holding up her hand.

Mickie took it as a sign and made a high five with her. "Yeah, we won! Boo-yah!"

Maria chuckled. "That match was hot."

"No doubt!" said Torrie and Mickie in unison and burst out laughing. Maria's stomach began to hurt with laughter. When Melina thought that she was going to make her opponent fall victim to the DDT, Torrie reversed the move and eventually made the three count. The ring announcer Lilian Garcia, announced Mickie and Torrie as the winners. It was a huge upset, especially for Melina, who starting kicking up at the ropes and Victoria tried to calm her down.

"_The Women's Champion doesn't look too happy about it,"_ Jim Ross's broadcast partner and fellow Hall of Famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler commented._ "She's screaming like a banshee, J.R.!"_

Maria watched the match from backstage and thought it was hilarious!

"Well, my car's this way," Mickie pointed to the left side of the parking lot.

"So is mine," said Torrie. "So Maria, it's been great meeting you and we hope that we'll see you at the next show."

"Oh I'll be there, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"You take care," said Mickie.

"You too," said Maria, smiling.

"Okay, something's not right here," said Mickie. "Come on people, big hug!"

The girls laughed and they all hugged.

"Umm, I think we better go before we freeze to death out here," said Maria.

"I have to agree with Maria," said Torrie. The girls burst out laughing once again. It was good to be silly once in a while!

"So, we'll see around. Bye!"

"Bye Maria!"

"Bye guys!" said Maria and waved to them. Then she walked off to her Mercedes and packed her luggage in the trunk. She smiled with satisfaction of her first night with the WWE. Despite her disappointment of Matt Hardy's loss to Randy Orton, the show was enjoyable all the while.

As she closed her trunk, she caught glimpse of Randy, who just stepped out of the arena. When he saw her, he stopped and looked back.

Maria stood there for probably a good ten seconds before she turned and got into her car.

"Jerk," she mumbled.

Maria soon drove out of the parking lot and into the highway on her way to the hotel. She put on her radio and a pop song started playing. Her thoughts started to drown into the music as she was trying to pretend that Randy Orton doesn't exist. It would be better for her if she did, for he was to Maria's words, the last person she would ever want to see again.

**Hope you like this chapter and I will update very soon! Please give your comments, thank you lots!**


	3. Last Day in Florida

**This chapter may not be that great but hopefully the next one will come out better. **

**Chapter 3 – Last Day in Florida **

It was 9:30 a.m. according to the alarm clock when it started beeping. Maria woke and turned off the alarm. She yawned, stretched out her arms and got out of her bed. She went to the window and pulled across the curtain. Dawn has already welcomed a new day. Maria smiled to herself. Last night was great for her, but that was only the beginning as the road to excitement and action continues.

Maria took a bath, got dressed and head down to have breakfast at the hotel restaurant. When she finished eating, she signaled for the waiter.

"Cheque please," she requested.

The waiter came back a few minutes later and presented her the cheque. She paid for her meal and gave a tip to the friendly waiter.

"Thank you," said Maria and smiled.

"You're welcome," The waiter then presented her with a yellow rose. "This rose was sent to you Miss."

Maria awed in admiration and took it. "Aw, it's beautiful." She whiffed its sweet scent and giggled.

"_This guy sure likes me to give me something like this." _

"Thanks again. Who is it from?"

"From that gentleman sitting right over there," Maria turned to where the waiter pointed.

Sitting across a few tables from her was a familiar face who smirked at Maria when she saw him and waved.

That grin on the brunette's face turned to disgust but tried to hide it from the waiter as Maria faked a smile.

"I see. Well, thank you again."

"You're welcome, Miss. Have a good day."

"Thanks. You too."

The waiter left and her fake smile quickly transformed into a frown.

Seeing that the woman was alone, the man got up and went to her table. He stood behind an unoccupied chair and leaned a bit to rest his both arms onto its top rail.

"Like my little gift?" he asked, flashing out his pure white teeth at her.

Maria was in a state of shock. She was completely dumbfounded by his presence.

She couldn't believe it. No, he couldn't be. That couldn't be possible.

"You're staying in this hotel too?" she began in disbelief.

Randy chuckled. "Do you really need me to answer that? I thought you've figured it out by now."

"I don't believe this…"

"Well, you better." Randy made his smirk that she knew and hated.

Maria thought that there was nothing that could spoil the start of the morning.

She was wrong.

Randy pulled out a chair and sat down.

"So…" he began. "Let's get right back to my question. Do you like the rose I sent you?"

Maria took the rose from the table corner and tossed it to him.

"No I don't," she said. She was obviously very annoyed by him.

"Really?" Randy raised his eyebrow with perplexity. "'Cause it seems to me, that you admire it if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, if it was from someone else, I _just_ might appreciate the consideration."

"So you're saying that you don't appreciate my consideration to you?"

Maria scoffed in disgust. "Tell me one reason why I should be."

"Well, I bought you this rose to you, didn't I?"

Maria said nothing. Her vexed face made an obvious expression.

"When I saw you from the elevator at the bottom, I thought to myself: Hey, isn't that the new girl I saw last night? And when I took another look, I realized that it is you all along. I was a bit surprise to see you here but anyway, I thought I would give you a little surprise so I decided to check out this flower shop here and this lady was so kind enough to help me find this perfect flower and she knows every about them, I mean actually know each of their significant meaning. So I got this lovely yellow rose here as a symbol…"

Randy held up the rose and slowly finished his sentence. "Of our friendship,"

Maria started to laugh. "Friendship? _Friendship? _Give me a break! We were never friends since we've met and we never will be!"

Randy shook her head and chuckled. "Hey, don't be mad."

"Don't tell how I should feel!" Maria snapped. "As far as I know, this conversation is over!" Maria grabbed her handbag and got off her chair.

"You're leaving?" Randy asked as he took a whiff of the rose and observing its beauty. "We were about to get acquainted."

Maria scoffed. "You're so unbelievable."

Randy shrugged. "Alright fine, say what you want. Let me just remind you that we're due to leave for Pennsylvania tomorrow morning. I don't want you to get left out."

Maria grinned with sarcasm. "Gee, thanks for the reminder, but I have the schedule in my room."

"Oh well that's good, that's good." said Randy. "You have a nice day now, alright?"

Maria shot a glare at him. "Whatever," she mumbled and turned to walk out of the restaurant.

"Hey, you forgot your rose," Maria heard him calling from behind. She shouted a quick reply.

"Keep it!"

Maria marched out into the lobby. The nerve of that guy! What could he be trying to do? Trying to flirt with her? Even if that was his plan, she would never give in to his sweet talk. Not Maria Kanellis!

She was heading toward her car when her cell phone rang. She took it out from her pocket and opened the flip.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maria, it's Torrie."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you want to come and hang with Mickie, John and me?

"John Cena?"

"Yeah, so you're up to it?"

"Of course! So, where to meet you guys?"

"Actually, we're going to meet you," said Torrie. "Mickie knows the hotel that you're staying at so she's giving us directions, which I hope wouldn't get us lost."

"I heard that!" Mickie's voice was heard from the background.

Maria laughed. "Alright I'll see you guys outside the lobby, bye!"

She hung up and slid her phone back in the pocket. She pushed the glass door and head outside. Just as she got out, a white car pulled up in front of her. The window rolled down and a woman's head popped out of it.

"Hey Maria!" said Torrie.

"Wow, that was quick!" Maria joked.

"As soon as I hung up, we've just found it! Anyway come on, let's go!" Torrie gestured her to come inside the car.

John, who was already out went over to the other side and opened the door for Maria.

"Here you go," John beamed.

"Thank you," Maria grinned and got in and sat next to Mickie. "Hey girl!"

"Hi!" said Mickie. "See you guys, I told you I can be handy like a compass!"

"You were juuuussst lucky," John teased as he got to his driver's seat.

Mickie took off her khaki hat and hit him with it.

"Hey!" said John.

"I hope you'll listen to me next time I gave directions to places I know."

"Okay, how about next time you _drive_ to places you know, how's that for an idea?"

"Sounds good, but it won't be as fun as being driven."

"Whatever," said John and chuckled. "Alright, let's go!"

"Okay!" said Maria, with a grin. "But where are we going?"

Mickie hold up four tickets in her hand and smiled. "We're going to Orlando!"

* * *

After a long drive, they finally arrived at their destination. The parking lot was huge but they managed to get a parking space. 

"Here we are!" Mickie announced as everyone got out of the car.

"I would never have guessed it," said Maria. "That we're going to Disney World."

"That was Mickie's idea, not mine." Torrie pointed out.

"Who said that kids could only have fun here?" said Mickie.

John chuckled. "I don't know about you girls, but I'm only here to see Goofy!"

"Well, in that case, Donald Duck for me!" said Torrie and laughed.

Everyone joined in the laughter and head up to the stairs. It wasn't look before they got the attention of the crowd, especially John Cena.

"Hey dad!" a boy shouted. "Da Champ is here! Da Champ is here!"

Suddenly, a crowd started to run madly toward John with excitement that they got the chance to meet the Champion at the world's famous theme park!

Maria chuckled. "Oh well. Eat your heart out Mickey Mouse."

After greeting the fans, Maria, Torrie, Mickie and John finally arrived at the Magical Kingdom where the fun started. Each person took turns choosing rides that the group would go to. Mickie was the first, then Maria, then Torrie and John was the last since he let the ladies go first. They had a blast. They went to _Space Mountain_, _Big_ _Thunder Mountain Railroad_ (they went there twice) and _Mad Tea Party_. They got in time to see the Parade where all the Disney characters made their appearance. Laughter and giggles filled the air as the children had a grand time. Mickie took hundreds of photos with her camera; among those was a photo of John Cena, making the thumbs up with his favorite character Goofy!

Then the group went to other theme parks like MGM-Studios and the Animal Kingdom Park, the place where John's now favorite ride was: the Kali River Rapids. Maria hated being soak and wet! But it was an extremely enjoyable ride.

It was 5:00 in the afternoon when they got to Epcot, the last theme park. They made a stop to the France Pavilion, which had the same kind of atmosphere like of Paris. Maria and Mickie were sitting by the fountain while they were waiting for Torrie and John as they went to explore around the place.

"Today was a blast!" said Maria.

Mickie agreed. "Totally! I'm glad I suggested to come here."

"Me too," said Maria and they both laughed.

"Hey Mickie, you ever notice how Torrie and John look so cute together?"

"That's the same thing I was thinking!" said Mickie.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean John's a great guy and I've been trying to get Torrie to talk to him but she would always be reluctant by that idea."

"You mean…she's nervous around him?"

"Nervous? Every time I tried to get her to talk to him, she would be shaking like crazy!"

"But wait a minute," Maria thought about the conversation with John last night. "John's nervous around her too."

"You're kidding?" said Mickie.

"Nope, in fact, last night he even asked me for advice."

Then Mickie and Maria exchanged looks.

"They're nervous around each other all this time?" they both asked in unison. Then they laughed.

"I couldn't believe it."

"Me neither," said Maria. "Oh well, they'll figure it out for themselves. It's best if we keep quiet about it."

"I agree," said Mickie.

Maria smiled. Her eyes were caught on the lovely display of flowers on one end of the fountain. Then she remembered of the yellow rose that she has gotten that morning.

"Mickie, you would never believe what happen this morning."

"What?"

"I just found out that Randy was in the same hotel I'm staying at,"

"Really now?"

"Yeah, I totally did not expect that," said Maria.

"Where did you saw him?"

"I saw him at the hotel restaurant and guess what? He gave me a flower, as some token of friendship, so _he_ say."

"Could it be that he was trying to apologize?"

"Apologizing? More like trying to flirt if you ask me! Maria sighed. "I don't know what to think."

"Want me to talk to him? 'Cause I can."

"No, it's okay," said Maria. "I think maybe that's just his way of annoying me, which actually works. So don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Maria and Mickie just caught sight of John and Torrie as they were coming toward them.

"Hey, we're back!" John announced.

"You guys ready to go?" said Torrie. "We have to fly in the morning so we better go rest up."

"Okay, but what about the fireworks?" Maria asked.

"That's the best part!" said Mickie. "That is a-can't miss!"

"Well, it all depends on Da Champ if he could catch up with us," said Torrie, giving John a playful punch.

John chuckled. "Who says I don't want to watch those fireworks?"

Maria and Mickie looked at each other and giggled.

"Alright then!" said Maria. "Let's go!"

They returned to the Magic Kingdom on time, where the fireworks were displayed. They started shooting up high in the air and burst out in golden sparks. The crowd would be in awe by the spectacular sight.

"Wow, they're beautiful," Maria said softly and smiled.

* * *

Maria waved goodbye to them as they dropped her back to the hotel. At last she got to her room and hastily got herself into the shower. With her PJ's on and her hair brushed down, she was ready to head for bed. But first, she wanted to be sure that everything was packed before she checked out in the morning. She checked all the drawers and the cupboards. They were all empty. Then she recollected her memory of one thing. 

"Oh right, I forgot the books on the couch,"

She head for the couch and found a shopping bag of books she bought to read while on the road. As she read the back of the books of the romance novels, she happened to notice something else. On the table beside her was a rose. A yellow one.

Could it be the same one from this morning?

She picked it up but this time, it had a note that was attached to it that says:

_Maria, _

I know I acted like a jerk to you yesterday and I just want you to know that I'm sorry.  
Hope you could forgive me.

Randy.

So he wrote a note of apology. Maria read it again and then looked at the rose he gave her.  
Maybe Mickie was right about trying to apologise to Maria? Even if he was, it doesn't seem like it to her.

Maria got up and read the note one last time and shook her head. She doesn't know if she could ever trust him. So instead of falling for the rose's charm, Maria dumped it into the trash can, crumbled the note and threw it in as well.

**Should I continue or not? Please make your comments, thank you lots!**


	4. The Wonder of Words

**Chapter 4 – The Wonder of Words**

Maria checked out of the hotel the next morning and returned the car to the rentals located near the airport. With luggage in hand and as the glass doors slide apart from each other, Maria walked leisurely inside the airport knowing that she has arrived on time.

She was heading for the escalator leading to the next floor when someone was calling her from behind. Maria was walking with a bit more speed as she was trying to ignore Randy.

"Hey Maria, wait up!" He was out of breath as he was trying to catch up with her.

Maria kept on walking as if Randy doesn't exist, let alone know him.  
_  
Why can't he just leave me alone?_

She kept on walking.

"Will you stop for a second?"

"Why should I?"

"I want to talk to you," said Randy.

"There's nothing to talk about," Maria said blankly.

Randy rushed in front of Maria and she halted.

"Yes there is," said Randy.

"Well, I don't have the time for it," Maria frowned.

"Just hear me out, please."

"I don't want to hear a word you have to say,"

"But I..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Maria snapped. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Don't you ever talk to me again 'cause I'm through talking to you."

"Maria, just hol-"

Before he could say anything to her, Maria walked past Randy as she stepped into the movable track which forms into a step in a second.

"Maria, wait!" Randy called her from behind. He followed her up the escalator.

"At least let me apologize," Randy pleaded.

Maria laughed coldly. "That's so bull coming from you."

"I'm serious."

"The last time you apologize, I got called a klutz."

"I know that sounds very immature-"

"Immature?" Maria cut him off his sentence. "I was looking for…I don't know…something like 'offensive'?"

Randy sighed. "Yeah, listen I'm really sorry for my behavior toward you."

Maria shook her head, her eyes then shot at him. "You know what's funny? It's the fact that you did apologized to me but you didn't actually meant it, did you?"

"Maria-"

"How stupid do you think I am?" They finally got to the top and stepped off the efficient transport system. Maria hopped off and was gaining her speed. Randy was still however, not giving up.

"It's the truth, I swear!"

Maria froze and spun her body around to him.

"The truth?" she repeated. "Last time was a total joke so why the hell should I believe you now?!"

"'Cause it's the truth and I meant it this time," said Randy.

Maria scoffed sarcastically. She couldn't let him get to her, not this time. He got her before and she would be damned if she did again.

"So you say," Maria said at last.

"Maria, come on-"

"This is getting really tiring," said Maria. "So, are you done here? 'Cause I really want to relax for a bit and read my book."

The wrestler huffed. "Okay, fine then. I don't know why I even waste my time for nothing at all."

"Well, don't expect anything from me, okay?" said Maria.

"Don't worry about it," said Randy indignantly. "You won't be hearing from me ever again." He looked upon her with sulk and then Randy marched off. Maria watched him walked away and scowled.

"That's fine with me." Maria said to herself. "See if I care."

After two House Shows that took place over the weekend, the WWE Superstars flew to Ohio Sunday night to prepare for their main show. They would take about four to five hours of sleep before they head to the arena in Cleveland.

The crew members, who were very prestigious, committed to their work and very co-operative as a team as they set the lights, the ring and tested out the pyrotechnics to prevent any malfunction that might have happen during the event. It would take hours to get the job done, but the hard work definitely paid off.

Maria was up in her seat, admiring the finished project. She was there, watching the crew setting up. So now everything was prepared. The arena was ready to put on an exciting show one could never forget.

Her eyes were set on the ring, the core of the entertainment where it all the excitement happened; where the audience would witness the talent that made them gifted. She understood what all wrestlers have in common: the passion they had in the sport.

"Looks great, doesn't it?"

Maria looked up at the person and smiled back.

"Yeah, it really does," said Maria.

Shawn Michaels sighed happily. "There's gonna be more action tonight! Are ya excited?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Maria grinned.

He laughed. "You mind if I sit here with you?"

"No not at all."

Shawn smiled and sat down.

"So, how do you like working in this business so far?"

"It's been great," Maria said candidly. "I really enjoy being here."

"Good to hear," said Shawn with a pat on her shoulder.

Maria nodded. "I've realized that you guys have been through so much just to bring joy to the fans and they've appreciated every moment of it."

Shawn agreed. "Yeah, we have been through a lot. Traveling all around the world, to be parted from those we love, to put our bodies on the line to give what the fans want. It's really tough, but that's what makes us who we are. Despite sacrifices we've made, there's never a dull moment in that ring and we love what we do."

Maria nodded. Over the years, WWE has made a name for itself but it would not have been possible if it weren't for the legends like Hulk Hogan, Andre the Giant, Gorilla Monsoon, Curt Hennig, Jimmy 'the Superfly' Snuka, the list would go on and on. There was so much that was expected from the wrestlers and they had lived to their promises.

"If you guys weren't wrestlers, WWE would probably never even exist in the first place." Maria pointed out.

"That's true, now I've thought about it," said Shawn. "We're so blessed with this God-given talent and if neither of us didn't get the grasp of it, then this whole idea of wrestling would be meaningless. I'm not even sure where I would be if I wasn't a wrestler. Shawn shrugged. "I would probably be at some fast food restaurant in San Antonio, flipping hamburgers."

Maria laughed. "Hmm, that sounds very unusual."

"What's so unusual about me cooking meat in hot oil?" Shawn joked.

"It's just is!" said Maria. "Besides, in a fast food restaurant, you wouldn't be called 'The Heartbreak Kid' or the 'Icon' or 'the Showstopper'

'True again," said Shawn. "What would I be called, I wonder?" The 41 year old wrestler grinned and said: "Shawn Michaels the Guy with the Spatula!"

They burst out laughing.

"Again, it's very unusual!"

"But it could still pass, right?"

"I guess so," said Maria. They laughed. Who could imagine the Showstopper, with a uniform and apron on, flipping burgers for people? That would be hard to picture it!

They were in silence for a minute as they looked down at the ring.

"I'm sure you guys are having a lot of fun in this business, huh?" said Maria.

"Oh absolutely," said Shawn. "We have fun entertaining the fans, I know I have."

"I couldn't imagine any wrestler who isn't happy about that."

"Yeah."

Shawn had a concerned look on this face and was silent for a moment. It seemed like he was on his mind. Maria was starting to feel worried.

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked.

"No, just thinking."

"About what?"

Shawn signed. "He's been through a lot of problems, mostly because of his conduct."

"Who is it?"

"Randy," Shawn replied.

Maria raised her eyebrow. "You mean the cocky one?"

"Precisely," said Shawn. "There was some news that he trashed out a hotel room he was staying in three months ago."

Maria was shocked by this revelation. "Where did this happen?"

"It happened in Chicago, where we had WrestleMania."

"I see…" Maria's voice trailed by the thought of a wrestler who could deliberately destroyed other people's property, especially someone she couldn't stand to be around.

"So what's the reason behind it?"

"Nobody knows," said Shawn. "Vince doesn't want to release him that's for sure. This boy has something to contribute to this business but this problem of his must be dealt with. He has already been suspended once and I don't think he couldn't afford to be suspending again."

_"Hey I wouldn't mind,"_ Maria thought. _"At least I wouldn't be seeing that jerk around_ _much."_

"This guy has problems, I guess," she said out loud and shrugged.

"For someone who has a problem is a very unhappy person," said Shawn.

"How could it? It's not like we know what it is."

"No we don't know exactly, but sometimes people tend to keep their problems to themselves and prefer not to talk about it to anybody."

"But isn't it wise for them to talk to someone?"

"Yeah it is," Shawn agreed. "It's a very wise thing to do. But Maria, you have to understand that not everybody could understand what you've been going through. Not all problems are the same. There are many that are difficult than others, there are many that couldn't be well explained or understand. Randy just needed someone who understands him and to let that person enter into his soul to heal him."

Maria was touched by the power in his words. She has been struck by his words.

Shawn turned to her. "You know what I think his problem could be?"

"What?"

"I think that Randy's missing something, that's why he's being how he is. Sure he's arrogant but some part of him is not there and that person could bring it back for him.

"But who?" Maria asked.

"Only God knows," Shawn concluded.

Maria nodded and said nothing.

"Well I'm off," Shawn stood up. "I'm going to spend some time alone before my match starts. So, I'll see you around."

"Okay," said Maria. "See you later and it's been nice chatting with you."

"Same here with you," said Shawn with a smile, shook her hand and left. Maria was still in her seat thinking about the conversation they had. It doesn't add up.

Could it be that Randy's actutally missing something?

If it was so, like Michaels suggested, then what could it be?

I know this chapter is short but is it going good so far? Please make your comments, thank you lots!


	5. Catfight at the Cabana

**Thanks to everyone who made comments, I appreciate them! You've encouraged me to continue writing and that means alot to me :) I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and happy reading! **

Chapter 5 – Catfight at the Cabana

_  
I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool._

The entrance music kicked off and Carlito made his way down the entrance ramp. He had a smirk on his face. Tonight was the comeback of his interview segment and to him there was nothing cooler than that.

He went up the steel steps and got under the top rope to enter the ring, which was quickly transformed into a beach setting during the commercial break. The canvas mat would be a peach color to represent the sand and about a quarter of the mat was colored cornflower blue and was designed to be wavelike in appearance. Outside the ring were four potted palm trees near each post. At one side of the ring was a hammock hanging onto the posts. In the ring were two green-yellow beach chairs, placed in front of the hammock, a round folded table in the middle which held two natural coconut cups with a straw and an apple as the centre piece. The wooden tub of bright red apples would be of course near by Carlito's seat, to be used as the weapon to spit the interviewees on the face. He wouldn't hesitate to that. But there was no need for that because tonight he found someone very _cool._

Carlito picked up the microphone from his seat and was silent for a few seconds until the music faded off. Fans were still cheering and he waited a while until the noise was calm down a bit.

"Carlito would like to welcome everyone to the new episode of the Cabana!"

The fans cheered and then Carlito continued.

"Tonight was going to be special because tonight, I have a guest coming here but not just any guest. She happens to be new to the WWE and made her debut as the backstage interviewer last week in Miami. But tonight, you will see that woman behind the microphone. Tonight, Carlito is going to introduce to you the new RAW Diva."

Carlito smirked as the fans cheered and clapped.

"So without further ado ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest...Maria!"

As the announcement was made, a rock song _With Legs Like That _began playing from the huge speakers. The woman with light brown came out from the curtains and started to blow kisses to the crowd. Maria had on a pink strapless mini dress, black denim pants and wore sandals. With a big grin on her face, she smiled and waved as she walked down the ramp with confidence. As Maria reached the ring apron, she was greeted by Carlito who was very courteous who lowered down the middle rope for her to enter the ring. Carlito shook hands with his guest.

"Hey welcome," the host said to her and winked.

"Thanks," said Maria and smiled.

Carlito then took a microphone from Maria's seat and handed it to her. Then he spoke onto his.

"Alright, everyone please make her feel welcome!"

The audience in the arena cheered and clapped for the new RAW Diva. Maria blew more kisses as a sign of appreciation.

"Maria, Carlito would like to welcome you to his Cabana," he began.

"Thank you for having me here," said Maria. She turned to the crowd. "I would like to thank you guys for your heartfelt welcome, I appreciate it." She concluded her brief thank you with a slight wave.

"Okay, now if you would just have a seat over here and make yourself comfortable," said Carlito, gesturing Maria to her seat. She sat down and Carlito went to his seat.

"So let's start, shall we?"

"Okay," Maria said with a grin.

"As you can see these people here and at home would like to get to know you better, I know I do. So, to start things off, where are you from?"

"I'm from Louisville, Kentucky."

"You're from Louisville, eh? That's cool. So what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well I'm a big fan of music, I like listening to all types but my favorite music would be rock."

"Okay, any favorite bands?"

"Oh yeah, Good Charlotte definitely! Also Green Day, Coldplay and Maroon Five. I think that's about it for now."

"Okay that's cool," said Carlito.

"Yeah. Back to my hobbies, I also dance and I was once a dance teacher."

"Yeah? Now that's cool!" said Carlito. "Maybe you can teach me a thing or two?"

Maria laughed. "Yeah sure, just tell me when and I would be happy to teach you."

"Alright, that would be cool!" said Carlito.

"Oh, let me just mention that I love NASCAR!"

"Really, you do?"

"I sure do."

"This is awesome!" said Carlito. "No wait, that's cool!"

"Yeah," said Maria. She couldn't help when Carlito used his silly catchphrase.

"Okay, next question. Have you had any accomplishments in your life?"

"Well, I've won a few beauty pageants years ago."

"Wow," said Carlito, who seemed very impressed. "I could see why, too."

"Oh stop, you're making me blush!"

"It's just a little compliment," said Carlito, grinning. "Alright, next question. I'm sure everyone would like to know as well."

While he paused for a bit, the fans cheered non-stop. Then Carlito continued on with his question.

"Carlito would like to know why you decided to come and work on RAW?"

"Well firstly I'm a huge fan of wrestling ever since I was a kid. It has always been my dream to work here so I'm very happy I've achieved that goal."

"So, it's your second week here. How is it so far?"

"It's been awesome! It's really-"

Her sentence was cut short when music suddenly boomed from the speakers. Maria knew that theme song very well and turned to the ramp with disgust.

It was the Woman's Champion Melina, who looked very seductive in her hot red short flutter sleeved blouse with a black band around the waist. Her hair was in thick curls. She would do her usual pompous pose on the ramp before heading to the ring. When she got there, she would place her hand on the apron as if to ensure that it was smooth. Then she lifted her right foot onto the apron, did the same to her left leg and performing a split and quickly bended her upper body under the bottom rope and then stood up in her upright position. That entrance she made could be the most unique in WWE history.

"_She's such a show off,"_ Maria thought as Melina presented herself to the audience who would make jeers. She made an arrogant smile on her face.

"Melina," Carlito began, surprised yet stunned by her appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Maria could hear Melina asking for his microphone. The Women's Champion took it from Carlito and then began to spoke.

"Okay there's the deal," said Melina. "I just wanted to come here and welcome Maria and make her feel at home on this greatest brand in WWE."  
_  
"Why do I find this so hard to believe?"_ Maria rolled her eyes at the thought.

Melina cleared her throat before she continued. "Maria, I do hope that you would have a great time here."

Maria scoffed. "Just where exactly are you going with this?"

"Nothing, like I said I want you to feel more at home here," said Melina. "I couldn't help but hearing about you modeling. I thought it was fantastic, no joke there!"

"Just cut to the chase Melina!" Maria imploded.

There were cheers among the crowd as Maria got to her vexed side.

"I know you wouldn't be here without a reason, so what is it?!"

Melina backed off a bit. "Hey, calm down, no need to be so crumby. You know, I thought that you are the coolest girl ever but now I'm starting to have a different opinion of you."

Maria made an 'excuse me?' expression on her face.

"It's the fact that you turned down the offer of joining with Victoria and me, the Real Divas! We could have done so well together."

"Oh okay, I get it. So you want me to join you guys?"

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you last week!" said Melina. "The three of us could rule over those girls at the back. We'll show them who the Real Divas are, well, that's Victoria and me of course, and you as well if you would just join."

Maria was about to speak but then hesitated, shook her head and laughed. "You must be joking. You expect me to follow you in your footsteps? Think again, it's not going to happen. Besides I'm not that desperate for attention, unlike you. That's the only reason why you have that Championship right now, isn't it? You couldn't stand being in the shadow so you do all the whining just to get what you want."

"I did it because I deserve it!" Melina snapped. "I proved to the whole world how dominate I can be and don't you push my buttons any further or I promise you I won't be nice!"

Carlito was standing aside, eating an apple and watching as the Divas go at their argument.

"I don't expect you to be nice to me," Maria said coldly. "And by the next time you want to interrupt my interview, I demand that you show me some respect or I promise _you_ I wouldn't be nice!"

The crowd was screaming like crazy. Carlito was looking on and was enjoying every bit of it.

"This is getting good," he told himself as he took another bite of the apple.

The RAW Divas were exchanging glares with one other, neither of them said a word for a moment until Melina turned and walked away. As she was about to exit the ring, she paused and turned back.

"Oh wait I forgot something," said Melina. "There was something I was meaning to do when I came here. It's nothing really, it's simple this." Then out of nowhere, Maria felt a hot slap that spread across her face. Her hand was on her right cheek that has been endured with that sharp pain she received and was in total shock by the result.

The jeers from the crowd were much louder than before. Carlito was furious by Melina's actions and told her to get off the ring. But the new Diva didn't take the situation lightly. Melina suddenly screamed when Maria tackled her down and exchanged punches with her. Carlito made an effort to break those two apart but was not unsuccessful as the Divas have a go at it like two fierce wildcats. Then Melina's boyfriend, Johnny Nitro came in to help break up the violent clash, but it was only mainly to his girlfriend's benefit. Soon, the fight was over with Johnny holding onto Melina and Carlito with Maria. The Divas would hiss at one other, trying to break free from the men's grips. Johnny managed to get the hot tempered Melina out of the ring and up to the ramp. As Carlito tried to calm her down and at the same time, holding the Diva in a tight grip, Maria was shooting out words at Melina as the crowd went wild by the display of hostility.

"You better watch it Melina!" said Maria hotly. "'Cause you've chose the wrong girl to mess with!"

* * *

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" 

The show went on break when the fight ended. Mickie saw what happened backstage and came rushing to meet Maria.

"Yes I'm fine," Maria grumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I told you, I'm fine!" Maria bellowed as she made her way back to the Diva's Locker Room. From her expression, she was literally pissed. Melina thought she could get away with it, didn't she? Well, she thought wrong!

"Don't worry about her," said Mickie. "I'll get her back tonight when we go one on one for the Women's title. I will get her back for what she has done to you, mark my words."

"Yeah, that would make me feel a whole lot better!"

Maria started pulling out her hair with rage. She would surely do anything just to get a piece of that pretentious self centered bitch.

"Seriously, I'm going out of my mind right now! If I just-"

Maria suddenly halted when someone got into her direction. She found herself looking up at Randy and frowned.

He was on his way to participate in the Battle Royal for the Intercontinental Championship since the former Champion Umaga was forced to vacate the title due to his injury. This brought the Legend Killer the opportunity to win the title a second time.

The challenger stared right back at her.

Since that last encounter at the airport in Florida, they haven't spoken to each other after that.

"Excuse me," Randy mumbled and walked passed her. Maria rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

Mickie turned to look at Randy then at Maria and made a puzzled face.

"Is there something that I should know?"

"Mickie, I'm very pissed right now," said Maria, leaning against the wall and staring blankly at the ceiling. "So I would really appreciate it if you don't ask."


	6. The Final Announcement

**Okay, here's chapter 6. Sorry for any inconvenience. I think I put up the wrong chapter by mistake while I was making some corrections. And chapter 7 is not up yet but it will be soon. So enjoy and happy reading! **

Chapter 6 – The Final Announcement

Torrie Wilson got to the show a bit late because of a flat tire. Luckily, John Cena came to her rescue and replaced a new tire for her. They have arrived to the arena and John walked the blonde Diva to the Women's locker room.

"Thanks again for everything," said Torrie. "You really are sweet."

"Hey, no problem," said John. "I'm very happy to help."

Torrie beamed. She lead toward John and kissed him on the cheek. The Diva's cheeks turned rosy pink and so did the Champ's.

"So I'll you later," said John.

"Yeah sure,"

"Okay," John beamed. "Bye."

"Bye."

John turned and walked away. He reached half the corridor and looked back at Torrie, who made a wave. The WWE Champion waved back and went ahead to his locker room. Torrie sighed happily and giggled to herself as she pushed the door open to enter a quiet room as she met two Divas who seemed to be frowning about something while the third Diva was lying on the locker room bench with her hands covering her face.

"You made it," said Mickie as she hugged Torrie. "Thank God you're alright."

"Yeah, thanks to John." Torrie was bewildered by the sight of Maria on the bench.

"What's going on here?"

"You missed out on a fight that went on earlier," said a brunette Diva who was standing by Maria's side. Candice Michelle was known for her glamour as she got the cover for Playboy magazine and was successful in two Go-Daddy commercials. Taking some time off from modeling, Candice wanted to improve on her wrestling skills and for the past month, she has done well.

"What fight?"

"Between Maria and Melina," said Candice.

"What?"

Maria sat up and flicked her hair. "It happened during an interview with Carlito when she interrupted. We were exchanging a few harsh words to each other and then Melina caught me off guard when she slapped me."

"I cannot believe this!" Torrie shook her head and scoffed.

"And then I punched her in the face and a_ good_ one too!" said Maria. "Then her boyfriend came and that's when the fight broke off."

"She has some nerve to do that."

"I know," said Mickie. "Later on tonight, she will pay for what she did."

"Yeah big time," Candice agreed.

Torrie nodded and sat next to Maria. "I'm so sorry this has to happen."

"I wish I could pull out her hair right now," Maria mumbled. Then an idea came up in her head and looked up at Melina's opponent for the Women's Champion match.

"Unless…." She began.

"I know what you're thinking Maria, so forget it."

"Come on please, this could be a great opportunity to get back at her."

Mickie sighed. "I know you want to kick her ass just as much as I want too. But that could cause a lot of trouble and that could cost me the match and the Championship."

"I won't be in your way," Maria insisted.

"But you don't know that," said Mickie. "Anything could happen in the ring so it is best if you stay here and cool off."

"How could I cool off?" Maria said angrily. "After what she did to me?!"

"I hate to say this," said Candice. "But I have to agree with Mickie."

"Me too," said Torrie.

"So now you guys are against me?!" Maria was in disbelief from what she heard from her two ears.

"H-hey whoa hold on here," The former Women's Champion was taken aback by the young spitfire.

"Before you make that conclusion, we are not against you okay? "We're in this together. But what I'm telling you now is for your own benefit."

"So you expect me to stay back here and do _nothing_?

"Yes!" Mickie exclaimed. Before she could get herself in an argument, she quickly calmed down a bit. "It's just for the time being."

"I know you don't like the idea," said Torrie. "But we don't want you to get into any trouble. Besides, I'm sure you don't want to screw up Mickie's opportunity, do you?"

"No of course not," said Maria. "If I do, I would blame myself."

"See what I mean?" Torrie pointed out the idea of that situation Maria would be in if she would part on the outside interference.

"Even if you do want to go to the ringside," Candice added in. "Suppose Melina try to taunt you and then you let that grudge get the hold of you and take sudden action without thinking twice? Mickie could get disqualified for this."

"And it would be my fault." Maria finished and then sighed frustratingly.

Mickie sat on the other side of the bench and rested her hand on her new friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Melina, she will pay," Mickie assured her. "You'll see."

Maria nodded and said nothing. If only she could get back in the ring with Melina. If only she could slap her right back in the face.

But the idea seemed unlikely to happen.

* * *

Maria was heading back to the Women's Locker room from the catering room when she caught sight of the John talking to Randy. She hid in the corner, hoping that she wasn't seen until Randy turned and walked away. Maria went up behind the Champion. 

"Hey John," said Maria.

"Oh hey Maria, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I'm just on my way back to the locker room."

"Alright cool," said John. "Oh and thank you."

"Thanks, for what exactly?"

"You know, for giving me advice about Torrie," John smiled. "I'm sure she told you about the date we had last weekend.

Maria grinned. "Yes, she did. I'm glad you asked her out."

"Yeah, I am too. Listen, are you and Randy still having some issues?"

Maria raised her eyebrow. Why would John want to know?

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked.

"I've noticed the way Randy looks at you during the House Show we had Saturday night. He seemed very pissed."

"Well that's not my business," Maria said blankly. "If he's angry, that's his problem not mine."

"So you're telling me that you two are still going at it over some juice?!"

"It was an accident and I apologized to him!" Maria exclaimed.

"He apologized to you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did-"

"Then what's the problem here?"

"It's seemed very hard for me to believe."

"How could it? From what he told me, he sent you a note and a flower." said John.

"Yeah he did," said Maria. "He seemed very charming and I would congratulate him for that. But his idea of alluring me isn't going to work."

John sighed. "Okay, so I guess this is getting nowhere, is it?"

"Look John, I know you're his best friend and all," Maria made a serious face. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like him."

"But could you at least get along with him?" said John. "Forget that this whole stupid thing never happened."

Maria couldn't believe what was requested of her. "You're asking me to befriend with that jerk?"

"Alright, how about you do it for me?" said John. He was hoping for a good answer but it didn't work.

"You have any idea what you're asking me?!" Maria said perplexingly.

"Okay, this is a bad idea."

"You sure right it is!" said Maria. "I will never ever be friends with me, I never intend to and I never will! You have to accept that."

"Is everything okay here?"

John and Maria turned to see a guy with short black hair wearing glasses. It was the WWE announcer Todd Grisham. They exchanged looks with one another before they turned to him.

"Yeah," Maria lied.

"Something like that," said John. "What's happening?"

"I just came from an interview with Orton," said Todd. "His words to Nitro were really intense."

"Hey I don't blame the guy," said John. "If I get eliminated from the Battle Royal on purpose and lost my chance for the I.C. Championship, I would have been pissed too."

"Well, Coach seemed happy that he got that problem sorted out. That backstage fight went ugly."

"If you ask me, Randy kicked his ass _real_ good." said John.

"So…" Todd began haltingly. "Where's Maria?"

John turned back and the Diva was gone.

"Where did she go?" John asked himself. "That's weird; she was just here a while ago." John shrugged. "Oh well, the conversation was sort of done, anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile, the entrance began playing. The Legend Killer came out from the curtain, stopped at the top of the ramp and made his usual pose for a few seconds as the fireworks came into display as the form of a golden waterfall behind him. With his arms slowly put down, he had only one thing on his mind. 

_Payback. _

When he got into the ring, he glared at Johnny Nitro, his opponent and the man who cost him the opportunity that has come and gone.

Randy's raging eyes were on his target as he went over to climb on the middle turnbuckle and made the same pose again. Then his eyes were once again fixed on Johnny as he would face the man who dared to cross the Legend Killer...

_

* * *

_The singles match between the two men began to heat up. They exchanged punches and took the action to the extreme at ringside with ring posts and steel steps. Randy did well until he was at an advantage when he suffered excruciating pain on his left leg. But he didn't let it stop him from quitting. As Johnny was down, Randy wanted for the right moment to execute his finishing move that made him a certified Legend Killer: The RKO. 

Melina got on the apron to distract the referee. She would always help out her A-list boyfriend cheat his way out of the matches. Randy was very enraged by this.

"Hey, get out of here!" Randy spat at her.

The referee backed him out and tried to get Melina off the apron. But what the referee didn't notice was a sneak attack as Johnny Nitro gave Randy a low blow from behind and made a quick roll up. The referee saw the pin when Melina pointed it out to him and made the three count and called for the bell.

It wasn't long before the match was over and the theme song hit from the speakers.

"Here's your winner….Johnny Nitro!" Lilian Garcia announced.

There were jeers among the crowd as the referee raised the hand of the victor. Melina went up into the ring to hug him before raising his hand as her man became victorious.

Then there was a slight reaction from the crowd. But the paparazzi favorite duo didn't take it as a message and a sudden tackle behind Melina was made, let her for screaming.

Maria was once again in the ring, wasting little time banging Melina's head hard with her hands on the ring's surface. The crowd was cheering madly for the new Diva. Before she could choke the Women's Champion out, she felt a sharp pull on her hair that caused her to release the hold.

"Let me go!" she yelled at Nitro.

"And let you hurt my girl?" Johnny asked. "Not a chance!"

Maria was screaming in pain as he pulled her off Melina. Everything was starting to close in on her. There was no way out.

Suddenly, Maria found herself almost falling down but she got the hold on the ropes on time. She could feel the ring shaking like a mild earthquake. She was gasping for breath as her hand brushed its way through her hair. Though she was relieved by her escape, something was puzzling her.

"_Johnny Nitro let me go?"_ Maria thought.

The cheering was getting louder than before. She turned around and to her surprise; Johnny was laying face first on the mat. Maria was stunned by this discovery.

"_What? But how…?"_

She looked up at the person who was responsible for it and was stunned to see the Legend Killer, who somehow managed to stand tall as he glare down at Johnny. His eyes then turned to the Diva, who was stupefied by the scene.

"Well, would you look at that!" said a voice on the microphone.

Maria and Randy looked across the steel ramp to see Vince McMahon's executive assistant Jonathan Coachman who was known to all as 'The Coach.'

"Looks like the two feuds have been far from over," said the Coach. "It's time to put an end to it all. Nitro…and Orton, looks like you've been at it for some time now and the Divas well…they've just getting started! While I was in my office watching this and from what I've seen, it's very impressive and the people out here tonight seem to like it."

The echoes filled the arena as the fans were cheering like crazy.

"I'll tell you what folks. You two boys and you two Divas will be facing each other at _Vengeance_."

Maria mouthed the word 'wow'. She doesn't know what to feel about this announcement. Randy simply nodded with satisfaction.

"However," the Coach continued. "There has been a slight change."

The crowd was in a hushed silence for a bit, as they were wondering what he was going to say next. The Legend Killer and the young Diva exchanged looks while Melina was by her boyfriend's side, trying to get Johnny out of his woozy state after falling victim to the RKO.

The Coach smirked before he made his final announcement. "So therefore at _Vengeance_, it's going to be Johnny Nitro and Melina versus Randy Orton and Maria in a mixed tag match!"

The two teams both exchanged looks at one another before turning to their individual partners for the live pay-per-view event. Maria and Randy looked at each other for the last time and didn't say a word as the crowd went wild by the announcement they've heard straight from the Coach's mouth.

**Like it so far? Please make your comments, thank you lots! Chapter 7 will be up soon! **


	7. Randy's Proposal

**Okay, chapter 7 is now up as promised! It's a short one but I hope you like it. Enjoy and happy reading! Thanks for the comments, keep them coming:-) **

Chapter 7 – Randy's Proposal

There was at last some tranquility in the arena as the hundreds of WWE fans went home. Maria was packing her things as she was getting ready to go to her hotel.

"What a night," said Mickie. She let out a sigh of disappointment. "It sucks that I didn't win the Women's Championship."

"I'm sure you'll get another chance," said Torrie, cheering her up.

"I hope so," said Mickie. "But I guess I won't be able to get it until after _Vengeance_."

Mickie could be right about that situation. On the night of the pay-per-view the Women's Champion has a match with her boyfriend as they would go against Maria…

_And him. _

"Maria, are you okay?"

The young Diva snapped herself out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You seemed spaced out for a second," said Mickie.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Maria lied.

She was still in disbelief when she heard the announcement earlier during the show.

What was Coach thinking? First Melina would ruin her interview and now it has come to this.

Couldn't this night get any _worse_?

"Come on I know something's up," said Mickie. "Tell me."

"I was just thinking about…you know…"

"It's that tag match you have with Randy, isn't it?"

Maria said nothing and took out her hairbrush from her bag pocket and brushed her light brunette hair neatly. She knew from since after the announcement was set, that she was having a bad night.

There was no doubt about it.

"You know, I really think that you should give Randy some credit."

Maria's eyes started to widen with puzzlement as she looked at Mickie. "For what may I ask?"

"Uh hello, he saved you," said Mickie. "I mean who knows what Nitro was planning to do to you. I'm just glad Randy got the strength to get up and beat that guy's ass.

"How could he save me? I'm sure he was planning to do that to Nitro anyway."

Torrie shook her head and let out a laugh. "You're so naïve, you know that?"

"Look you guys. I never liked him nor did I intend to."

"But he _saved _you," Torrie pointed out.

"It may look that way to you but I doubt that," After Maria finished, she dropped her hairbrush into her bag. "Plus it's all just a coincidence."

Torrie and Mickie exchanged looks to each other before saying in unison: "Meaning?"

"Well he got screwed, didn't he? Maria asked. "I mean planting that RKO on Nitro was his way of payback. Besides, he looked surprise when he saw me in the ring."

"So…" Mickie began to say. "You're saying that Randy didn't know that when he gave the RKO to Melina's boyfriend, that he didn't realize that he saved you in the process?"

"Looks like it," said Maria, zipping up her traveling bag.

The two Divas looked at one another before raising their eyebrows at her. Maria looked up and noticed their faces of bewilderment.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't get it," said Torrie. "I mean surely Randy saw you and knew that you were in trouble, otherwise he wouldn't have had went up to Nitro when he did."

"Well, even if he _did_ saw me, he didn't do it for me, okay? He did it out of rage for Nitro."

"Don't be too sure about that."

The three Divas turned to Candice who had just entered the Women's locker room.

"Huh, what do you mean Candice?" Maria asked.

"Let's just say that Randy's been asking for you," said Candice. "And he's outside this very door right now."

Maria's jaw suddenly dropped with astonishment. "What?"

Candice shrugged. "He said it's important. If you don't believe me, you can check it out for yourself."

Maria was stunned. Why would Randy want to talk to her at this hour? Does it have to do with the tag match they're having in five days?

"Alright fine," Maria uttered under her breath as she got up from her bench and head up to the door. She pulled the handle and stepped out of the locker room where she met her soon-to-be tag team partner for her first ever pay-per-view match.

"I'm guessing that you've got my message?"

"Yes I did," said Maria. "What do you want?"

"Let me just make this clear," said Randy. "That this is not intended to be any long conversation."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Maria. "Cause I really don't have all night."

"Well, neither do I."

"Then let's hear it," Maria frowned and folded her arms. She was beginning to feel impatience for the past ten seconds of being outside with him.

"Alright, here it is…plain and simple," said Randy. "I'm here with a proposal."

Maria blinked. "Excuse me?"

Randy couldn't believe that he would be asking her this right at that moment. But if it would be any help to them at all, then so be it.

"You heard me," said Randy coolly.

"So what is it?"

Randy opened his mouth to speak but he hesitated and sighed. He has to get it out of his chest. It would be for the better if he did.

"I…I…"

Then he started to mumble. "I cannot believe what I'm about to ask you."

Maria was getting very annoyed, let alone impatient and wondered when she could head back to her hotel room.

"Look if there's something you want to tell me, then you do so otherwise I'm leaving _right _now!"

"Okay, okay fine," Randy said indignantly. It's time to get it out and get it over with.

He cleared this throat and clasped his heads together in a calming position before he continued. "It's like I've said before, I'm here with a proposal to you."

Maria rolled her eyes a bit while wondering what he was going to say.

"And that would be?"

Randy bit his lip. How he wished for his own ass to be kicked for something he was about to do.

"Okay here's the deal," said Randy. "We have a match coming up in five days, right?"

Maria nodded. "Yeah, we do."

_"Unfortunately."  
_  
"I know that since the past week since you've been new here," Randy continued. "That we've not been on the same page so to speak, but that's besides the point."

Maria gave him a gesture to continue. "Go on."

"Since we have little time in our hands, it's best if we used it wisely to prepare for our match."

Maria nodded in agreement. "I couldn't have agreed with you more."

"So you do agree with me?"

"Well, you're right about one thing," said Maria. "We don't have that much time and…" Maria's voice trailed off and her eyebrow was suddenly raised with curiosity. "Are you suggesting that we go and train together?"

_Here we go now, Randy. _he thought. Y_ou're just about to make an ass of yourself.  
_  
"Yes, you could say that," Randy said aloud. "I'm offering part of my time to train you."

Maria blinked from what she heard. Did he just ask her something so unbelieving?

"Are you serious?"

"When it comes to proposals like these, then yes I'm dead serious."

Maria didn't know what to say next. First of all, she has no experience in the ring whatsoever. But if she could manage to get through training in less than a week, then she could probably end being the next WWE Women's Champion before the crowd would ask Melina who!

But was he _really_ serious about it?

"Wow I'm astonished," Maria said truthfully.

_Why the hell would I ask her this now?_ Randy thought.

"Well I'm giving you until tomorrow morning to think about it," Randy said aloud. "You have a pen and paper by the way?"

"I have a pen on me," Maria said slowly and still stunned by the offer given to her. "But I'll see if Torrie could borrow me her notepad."

Maria went back inside the locker room and within a few seconds returned outside with a mini notepad. Maria pulled out a black Parker pen from her pocket and handed it to Randy. He then wrote something on it and gave it back to her.

"That's my cell phone number," said Randy. "So you can call me around say seven. That's the usual time I'll be up."

"Okay," said Maria, looking back at his number.

"So give me a call and then we'll discuss the rest from there," said Randy.

"Yeah sure," said Maria.

"Alright, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, if not training, then at the House Show."

Maria nodded in reply. "Okay, see ya."

Randy nodded and walked away. He couldn't believe it more than Maria can. She would probably reject it anyway. No point in telling her anything, is there?

Randy shook his head and sighed as he head back to his locker room to finish his packing.

* * *

Maria came back to the locker room and leaned to the back of the door with the astonishment that was placed before her. 

"So, what was that all about?" said Candice.

"Yeah tell us," said Torrie. "Is it something to do with the match this Sunday?"

"Yes it does," said Maria. "He wants to be my personal trainer."

The Divas' eyes were opened wide with shock.

"You're kidding?" Mickie began.

Maria gave Mickie the notepad which its first page showed Randy's handwriting. "See this? That's his number to contact him if I'm considering it."

Torrie and Candice took a brief glance along with Mickie at the number.

"So are you?" Mickie asked.

Maria shrugged. "How should I know? It was unexpected of him to offer me something like this."

"But still, this could a great opportunity for you," said Torrie. "Yeah, training may seem like nothing in a few days but it's worth a shot."

"She's right," said Candice. "I'd say go for it."

"Same here," said Mickie. "Even if it seems like a big waste, but Randy's such a pro. He could teach you a lot."

Maria nodded for a bit. "So you guys think I should accept it?"

The Divas nodded and smiled at her.

Maria sighed and glanced back at the five digit number. She then tore the page out of Torrie's notepad and shoved it inside her pocket along with her pen. So starting the countdown to _Vengeance_, there's only five days. What could Maria possibly learn at such a little time? A few kicks and punches, maybe?

Maria rolled her eyes at that stupid thought.

The funny part about the conversation they had was that the argument never occurred between them. For the first time, they've actually agreed on something.

"_Well, we are partners,"_ Maria thought. _"We think alike, I guess." _

Then she thought about the moment that happened before Coach came to make the big announcement. She couldn't forget the moment when Randy saved her from Nitro's assault. Or so she thought.

But the young Diva has something on her plate that she has to deal with.

That was the fact that she has a decision to make and he would be waiting to get her final answer.

**Is it okay so far? Please make your comments, thank you lots!**


	8. Meeting at the Arena

**Hey, thanks for the comments! Keep them coming:) Enjoy and happy reading! **

Chapter 8 – Meeting at the Arena

Randy was lying on his bed in his hotel room with his eyes barely off from staring blankly at the ceiling. He was thinking about the proposal he made to Maria. There was no way she could ever accept it. How could she after the way he acted toward her last week?

He sighed. At least he tried to be nice.

But that seemed to be a stupid move to make.

Obviously she would have considered someone else to train with. Why would she choose to train with Randy of all people?

Because he's her tag team partner for this Sunday's pay-per-view match?

_Yeah, like that's an excuse._

Then his phone rang. Randy reached for it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Maria."

When he heard a female voice, Randy suddenly sat up. "Oh hey, I didn't think you would call in this late."

"I know, am I disturbing you?"

"No, I'm still awake actually."

"Oh, well I'm glad I got to you. Listen about the thing, I've done some thinking and I've decided to go along with it."

"Yeah? Alright great, let's meet at the arena around ten."

"Okay, that's fine with me."

"Alright, well I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Randy hung up and rested his phone back on the bedside table and fell back on his head into the pillow.

So it was settled. They would soon meet each other in just a few hours.

Randy went underneath the covers, closing his eyes.

But somehow he had a bit of problem sleeping.

All the pain that was tugging at his heart…all of the memories of the past...

They were too much for him to bear.

Randy knew that he couldn't waste any of his energy to think of nothing that didn't even matter to him anymore. He had to stay focused. He would need the energy to concentrate on what he would be doing later.

The light of his room soon disappeared as Randy turned off the lamp and tried not to let the darkness get to him again…

* * *

"So you're finally made your decision I presume?" 

Maria nodded. "Yeah I did."

Torrie and Maria were at the hotel restaurant, helping themselves to the scrumptious choice of food at the breakfast buffet table. Then they head over to the main room and got a table for four.

Maria thought that Randy would be upset if she called him at 12:30 in the morning, but fortunately he wasn't to Maria's dismay.

Maybe he was serious about it after all?

She had made her decision to let Randy train her. She would be a bit nervous about it since it was her first training session. But the Divas told her that training sessions are fun as long as you kept yourself focused.

"I'm glad," said Torrie. "It would be good for you."

Maria nodded as she took the syrup and made a swirl on her blueberry pancakes.

Then the former Women's Champion came to join Maria and Torrie at their table.

"Good morning ladies!" she sang.

"Good morning Mickie!" said Maria and Torrie in unison.

Mickie's eyes were looking at Maria's direction. "Oh my gosh, you're…"

Maria managed a chuckle of something that she was about to make a big deal out of. Today was her first training session and she had on a black and red nylon windpants along with its matching sports tank top, courtesy of the Nike brand. Her hair was combed neatly in a long ponytail. Compared compared to the other two Divas as far as appearance, Torrie and Mickie looked like they were going out for a day of shopping and a bit of relaxation.

"Yes Mickie, I'm going training today," said Maria.

"Not that!" said Mickie. "I'm talking about those pancakes you have there! The blueberry ones are my favorite! I want some too!"

Torrie and Maria burst out laughing.

"Mickie!" Torrie slapped her gently with her purse.

"What?"

"Isn't there something else you should be aware of?"

"Oh yes, there is!" said Mickie. "I forgot that I left my Bryan Adams' CD in your car last night. I was looking for it to play in as my lullaby!"

"Mickie!" Torrie slapped her on the shoulder again but in a friendly kind of way.

Mickie laughed. "Yes Torrie, I know that Maria's going training! Geez, I knew that she was going right before she said yes to him."

"You're such a liar," said Maria. "You overheard me talking on the phone. I saw your reflection in the mirror!"

"Okay, so maybe I was…" Mickie's voice trailed off before she continued. "Half sleeping and half eavesdropping?"

"You were listening to the whole thing!"

"So, why would it matter? You would tell us still, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I rest my case!" said Mickie, with a firm slap on the table. "Tell me where you get those pancakes or face the wrath of my whining."

Maria chuckled. "Once you could find the bacon at the buffet table, you'll find them."

Mickie's eyes were filled with glee. "Yay, I'll be right back!"

When the brunette Diva left them, the duo at the table burst out laughing.

"She's just being her usual nutty self as always," said Torrie.

"You don't have to tell me that," said Maria, chuckling a bit.

Torrie went to start at her fruit plate. "You know, it's kind of weird."

"What is?" Maria asked as she began cutting a piece of her pancake and slipped it into her mouth.

"I mean right after Coach made the announcement last night, you and Randy are starting to get along."

Maria managed a chuckle. "You make it sound like it's a miracle worker or something."

"Well it had to be 'cause it obviously does the trick!"

Maria laughed. "Just so you know that we're just partners, nothing more."

That was that. They were to be tag team partners for a match on _Vengeance._ Then it would be all over.

"Are you telling me that you're going to stay mad at him forever?" Torrie scoffed with the thought of that dumb idea.

"I'm just saying that I'm going to respect him as a wrestler and as my partner for that night," said Maria. "So we'll leave it at that."

"Good morning," said a beaming voice.

"Hey Candice,"

"Good morning,"

"May I join you?"

"Yeah sure," Maria beamed.

"Thanks," said Candice and took her seat. "I just saw Mickie a while ago, drooling over the danish pastries and muffins!"

"By the time she gets back here, we would be heading out!" Torrie joked.

The Divas burst out laughing. Mickie James would always be the comedic one of the group. She knew how to put smiles on peoples' faces whether it's for a good cheering up or just to have a good laugh.

Mickie came back a few minutes later with, perhaps, a full plate of food. She would have of course, four pancakes with maple syrup, along with scramble eggs, bacon, three continental sausages, an apple danish pastry, a croissant, a chocolate chip mufin and in her hand was a banana yogurt.

Maria was stunned to see the amount that Mickie has. "All that?"

"Well, not exactly."

Then a guy with short blonde hair came up behind her.

"Where should I put this?" he asked, holding the fruit plate in his hand.

"You could rest it here where I'm seating," said Mickie. "Thanks for lending me a third hand!"

The guy chuckled. "Don't mention it, bon appetit!"

"Oh, will do!"

The guy laughed, made a wave to the other girls before he left. Mickie would take her seat and eyed her great entrée with hunger as she licked her lips.

"Geez Mickie, you're trying to beat the Great Khali's record or something?" Torrie teased.

"Funny, very funny!" said Mickie. She rested her plate on the table, then pulled out a chair and took her seat. "For once, I could eat something good without feeling guilty."

"But _all that_ Mickie?" Candice raised her eyebrow.

"It's not like I'm going to blow up in one day!" said Mickie. "You guys need to live it up once in a while. To hell with diets! Anyway, what did I miss?"

"First you're cursing and now you're asking what you've missed?" Torrie rolled her eyes jokingly.

"You know me already," said Mickie. "I want the scoop of any topics I missed for the past six minutes while I was having a hard time choosing out food out of so many varieties."

"Well, looks to me that you didn't have any problem," Maria teased.

"It does, doesn't it?" Mickie laughed. "Well, it's only us whose here so no one, let alone Vince, can't sue me for going beyond the diet limit."

"Waaaaay beyond the diet limit," Maria joked.

Micke grinned. "Call me greedy if you want, I'm just going to enjoy my meal with no worries at all. Then the Diva frowned. But you still haven't told me what I've missed!"

"Well, don't look at me," said Candice, chuckling. "I just got here."

Mickie looked at the young Diva, then at the blonde Boise woman. "Alright you two, spill it out!"

Maria shook her head and laughed and ate her last bit of her pancake to clean out her plate. "Well, hate to ruin the fun but I got to go now."

"Wow, that was fast!" said Torrie.

"Well, it's 8:50 according to my watch. Plus it would be probably be long drive to that new arena, not to mention traffic along the way. So I don't want to keep him waiting."

Torrie nodded. "Yeah, you should go now. For ten, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well we'll see ya later at the House Show," said Torrie.

Maria nodded and said bye to the Divas as she made a wave and left the table. Mickie started to devour her pancakes. She noticed that Candice and Torrie were looking at her strangely at the same time, trying not to laugh.

Mickie chuckled. "What?"

"You know that this is going to the Guinness Book of Records, right?" Candice asked, chuckling.

"For the most random selection of foods, perhaps?" Torrie added in, laughing.

"Oh shut up you guys!" Mickie said which lead a big burst of laughter between the three Divas. Mickie sure loved to be silly most of the time!

Maria got out from the elevator as she made her way through the lobby with her her blue and grey sports shoulder bag.

_"Alright, here I go."_

It was time for her to head out of the hotel to meet her trainer at the arena.

The trainer who happened to be her tag partner for her upcoming match.

* * *

The drive took twenty five minutes to get to the arena. Maria frowned at the thought of being too early but then again, she knew that she had to be punctual. She reached out for her bag from the seat opposite the driver's before heading inside. The opening time of the arena was the usual nine o' clock on the dot to all wrestlers to do a bit of training if they desired before the House Show that evening. Maria met only the crew who would set up the ring and other arrangements for the House Show later on. There were no other wrestlers around the locker room area, to Maria's disappointment. 

When she had found the ring, she started walking to it leisurely while she was taking a look around. The large room was deserted and too quiet. There wasn't a crowd around filling up the seats so that gave it a weird vibe to the atmosphere. Maria paused at about a quarter of the ramp. Her eyes would roam around the area until they were set to the inside of the ring where a man's back was faced to her with arms around his waist. He appeared to be checking out the area as well.

"Umm, hi?" Maria said. Her voice was echoing the whole room so anybody should hear her calling.

The person turned around when he heard a voice as a sign of her entrance.

"Oh hey, you're here already?"

Her heart suddenly leaped with amazement.

"Randy?"

Randy came out of the ropes and jumped off the apron to the ground. Maria would stood there at her spot until he walked up to her.

"I was here since nine," he said. "I didn't want you to keep you waiting so I came a bit early."

"Oh, well I didn't want to you to wait on me either," Maria said. "Well, punctuality is a good thing right?"

Randy chuckled a bit. "Yeah, of course."

Maria nodded. Then there was a silence for a moment.

Maria's brain was somehow frozen when she couldn't think of anything else to say. But thanks to Randy's save, he broke the ice.

"So, you're ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

Randy nodded. "Then let's get started."

He was leading on to the ring while Maria followed Randy as they were about to start their first personal training session.


	9. A Rose For Friendship

**Thanks for the comments, keep them coming! Hope you like this one, it's long! lol! Enjoy and happy reading! **

Chapter 9 - A Rose For Friendship

"Alright, we're going to start with the basics first. It's important that you are familiar with them because when you're going up against an opponent, you have to prepare yourself for the unexpected. Some of these basics are really good especially for self-defense."

"And they also help you to gain control over your opponent, right?"

"Exactly," said Randy. "So the first thing I'm going to show you is the arm bar."

Maria nodded. "Okay."

"Now stand here right next to me," said Randy.

Maria did as he commanded. "Okay, then what?"

"Now I'm going to do a little demonstration before we take it into steps."

"Alright," said Maria.

"But I have to warn you though, this could be a little painful."

"Don't worry, I could handle it," Maria made an arrogant grin on her face. How bad could it be?

Randy shrugged to himself. "Alright then,"

"So…"

Before she could say a word, Randy extended her right arm out and twisted it.

"Ow! Hey, hold-"

Then her back was bent down.

"Wait a sec…ow!" Maria howled. "Are you're trying to kill me here?!"

"It's all about the pressure," said Randy coolly, holding onto Maria's arm under his armpit and got his legs surrounding her right leg like a sandwich.

"Ow!"

_Okay, this is a bit too much! _she thought.

"This technique is called the arm bar," said Randy. "I'm just giving you a taste of it."

"Taste of it? Are you kidding me? It's more like _feel_ of it, if you ask me!"

Randy tried to hold in the chuckle before he continued. "I thought you said you can handle it?"

Maria sighed with the embarassment on her face. "Maybe I'm a bit…full of it."

Randy raised his eyebrow. Are you sure about that?"

"Okay, I'm full of it!" said Maria. "There, are you happy now?"

Randy giggled. "I'm letting go now."

As he released her from the hold, Maria immediately massaged her arm for a bit. "Thank God!" she breathed in relief. "I hope you're not planning to get it broken in half before this Sunday!"

Randy laughed. "I'm not, alright? I'm just showing you how it's done. Are you ready to start again?"

"Yeah, but just take it easy."

"I can't make any promises to you," said Randy. "You have to expect a lot of pain when you're in that ring whether you like it or not. But just for the record since it's your first time, I'm just going to be a little easy on you."

"Thank you," said Maria.

"Just don't expect me to be soft on you later on."

"I won't."

"Good, now let's go."

"_Okay, so it's not easy as it looks."_ Maria thought and sighed.

* * *

Soon an hour and a half had passed and each maneuver was practiced right after another. To her surprise, Maria managed to get through with the basics and Randy was very impressed by the quickness of her learning. Maria found herself back to her first maneuver, only this time she had to figure her way to escape from the hold. She has tried it numerous times but wasn't successful. The young Diva sighed with discouragement. 

"I'm starting to hate this," she groaned.

"You're doing well," Randy complimented. "Don't give up just yet."

"I don't know…"

"Just hit me,"

"I can't."

"Yes you can," said Randy.

The brunette trainee has to find a way to get out of the arm bar and that would include hitting. That was the part she has having difficult with.

Maria sighed.

"Just think of me as your opponent,"

"I can't," she repeated.

"Stop being a cry baby!"

"Well, I can't help it!" said Maria. "I'm sorry but this isn't working."

Randy had no idea what to do to stop her from putting herself down. Then his mind was lit with an idea.

Yes. That idea would work, indeed.

"Close your eyes," he finally said.

Maria blinked. "What?"

"Just do it," he commanded.

Maria obeyed him as she closed her eyes, not knowing what he was planning.

"Okay, I want you to imagine yourself in the ring."

_How can this help with anything?_

But she did it anyway. She tried to envision herself in the ring.

"You're in the ring and you would be locked in an arm bar," said Randy.

She imagined it happening to her. The brunette Diva would be trying to endure the pain but at the same time, she would found herself helpless.

"That person you're going to think of now would the one who is doing this to you. Here's someone in that ring whom you hate." Randy continued. "It's the Diva whom you couldn't stand. It's that Diva who thinks that she's better than you."

Then someone appeared in her mind. She was grinning and loving every second of Maria's agony. There were boos echoing from the background as the opponent was in control.

"_Shut up! I'm the most dominate Diva in this industry! She's nothing! You hear me? She can't beat me!"_

The sound of her voice made her blood running hotly.

"Melina…" she mumbled.

"That's right," said Randy. "It's Melina. She's in that ring and she loved making a name for herself. Hell, she even won the Women's Championship and there's nothing that could top her."

The crowd continued jeering while Melina was laughing away.

"Not true…" said Maria.

"Is that so? It doesn't seem like it to her. She's unstoppable and there's no other Diva that can beat her."

Maria huffed with the thought that Melina could get away with it. She then began to taunt the young Diva as she blew kisses to the fans and sneered.

She can't get away with it…not if Maria could help it…

"She's the best. How could anyone top her? Well, she knows that you're not the one. You want to know why?"

Maria's blood started rushing through her veins as the anger started to build higher and higher.

"I don't want to know why," Randy insisted.

"Yes I do," Maria said coldly. "Why does she think I can't beat her?"

Randy whispered in her ear. "It's because you're nothing but…a loser."

The laughter of the Women's Champion began making echoes. She was gaining control. She was going to show everyone that she was a winner and Maria was nothing but a loser.

Suddenly, Maria gained her strength to get back up her feet, giving Melina blows to the chin with her left elbow. The crowd was chanting the young Diva's name as she had finally gained control of the match. Maria's right arm was now free, giving the sign that Melina released her from the hold. Maria wasted little time to gave you multiple punches to the stomach then up to the face and lastly made a takedown with a roundhouse kick to the face, bringing Melina down to the canvas.

"Take that, you bitch!" Maria said hotly.

Then the Diva blinked. Then her eyes were opened wide with shock for a moment and she was quick to realize what she has done.

It wasn't the Women's Champion lying on the mat. Though Maria wished it was.

But instead, it was her trainer.

He was down on his back and his arms were extended out on the mat. Randy was blinking with astonishment with what has just happened.

"Wow it worked," he managed to say.

"Oh my god, are you alright?!" Maria's eyes were widen with horror.

"Yeah…I'm fine," said Randy. He groaned as he sat up and appeared to be moving his jaw a bit as if they had been aggravated from the pain that he has gotten.

"I can't believe I actually did this!" said Maria in disbelief. "Maybe I've gone way too far with the whole vision thing…

"Now wait, hold on-"

"I mean I thought that you're Melina but of course she's not here," Maria continued. "I mean, what was I thinking? I'm making an idiot of myself!"

"Mari…"

But Randy got cut off again.

"I mean yeah I hate her and all and I do want to get my bare hands on her after the humiliation she brought to me last night at Carlito's Cabana and my imagination just got a bit out of hand and it almost become so real and it-"

"Maria!"

Maria's speech came to a sudden halt as she turned to Randy.

"Can I get a chance to talk, please?" Randy asked.

"Sorry," Maria said apologetically.

"Maria, you don't have to be so hard on yourself, alright? That's all part of training."

Maria sighed and nodded. "So, how did I go?"

"Well, I got to say..." Randy began. "That was brilliant!"

"Really?" The Diva asked in disbelief with the comment. "You actually think I'm that good?"

"Yes, you were absolutely brilliant," Randy said truthfully. "There's no other word to describe it. You did impressively well."

Maria beamed. "Thanks, I guess."

Randy chuckled. "Trust me you do and I mean it."

Maria smiled again. "Well, thank you."

Randy smiled back. He was in a bit of a daze for a bit as he went quiet for a moment.

_Those green eyes…_

He had no idea why he snapped at her the way he did when Maria accidentally spilled juice on him. She did apologize to him.

He was just an idiot that day. That muscle shirt wasn't even that important anyway.

_Those green eyes_...

They brought up a lovely image along with that smile of hers…

Randy shook away his thoughts when he realized that he was looking at Maria.

"So, uh you want a drink?" Randy asked.

"Oh yes please," Maria pleaded jokily. "I'm dying of thirst after all that work!"

"Yeah, you should be."

They chuckled.

Randy got up and went out of the ring and out to the floor where he rested a small blue cooler bag near by the steel steps. He unzipped the bag and took out two Gatorades. Maria went up to the ropes where Randy was as he handed her the drink. She reached her arm through the ropes out to receive it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I don't think it's that cold though."

"Yeah, it is a bit warm. But I'm with fine with that."

Randy managed a chuckle. "Okay." Then he rolled back into the ring.

Their training outfits were soaken wet from the all the sweat after a long hard training session. Maria and Randy sat down with their backs leaning a bit on the ropes as the Gatorades quenched their dry mouths.

Maria sighed in relief. "This is so refreshing."

"Sure is," Randy agreed.

"I love Frost, it's my favorite flavor."

"Oh is it really?

"Yes really," Maria grinned.

"Is _it_ in you?" said Randy with a smirk as he brought the famous line from the popular sports drink commercial.

"Well duh, always!"

The laughter echoed the whole room as they burst out laughing.

"I hear you," said Randy with a chuckle and drank his Gatorade.

Maria grinned and sighed a bit in relief, feeling satisfied of her drink. Then there was something struck her from the past.

_I think that Randy's missing something. That's probably the reason why he's being how he is._

Maria remembered the conversation she had with Shawn yesterday before the live show.

How Randy seemed unhappy about something that lead to his unprofessional conduct.

_What could it be, I wonder? _

Maria opened her mouth to speak but then hesitated. Maybe it wasn't the right time to do so. They were kind of getting along through the whole training session.

As she watched Randy drinking his Gatorade, Maria decided to go against it. She would wait for the right time to ask him.

So with that, the trainee drank her Gatorade, letting the liquid tingled her throat a bit with its icy flavor as it satisfied her thirst.

* * *

The night of the House Show finally arrived and the crowd went wild with excitement as Randy had a match against Johnny Nitro. The Legend Killer won the match fair and square as he got the three count thanks to the RKO, giving him momentum he would need for _Vengeance_. 

The House Show soon ended and Maria was in backstage looking for Mickie when she bumped into the Women's Champion.

"Hello," Melina sneered.

"What do you want?" Maria asked indignantly.

"I just hope that you're ready for this Sunday," said Melina. "Because honey, you're in for a fight of your life."

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, no need to tell me that. This Sunday on Vengeance, I've got three words for you that the Rock himself would say. _Just bring it_."

Melina rolled her eyes and scoffed as she brushed past her and walked away.

_You're going to get it Melina._ Maria thought._ You're going to get it._

Maria continued on walking through the corridor when a voice made her stop and turned around.

"Oh, hey Randy," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"I've just heard the announcement that you won the match. Congrats!"

"Thanks," said Randy. "I was looking for you earlier."

"Were you really, for what?"

Randy smiled and extended his hand to reveal something that he hid behind his back.

"To give you this," he said.

Maria couldn't help but being touched by receiving a gift that she once gotten in the hotel back in Florida.

"Have I seen this before?" Maria eyed him jokily.

"I'm sure you did," Randy chuckled and handed the yellow rose to her. "Please excuse my hands, they're so sweaty."

Maria laughed as she took it. "That's okay, thank you."

"Listen, I want to apologize again for my attitude to you last week," said Randy. "I guess it was kind of dumb of me to put that in a note, right?"

"No, actually it's really sweet of you to do that," Maria said truthfully. "It's just that I didn't believe it at the time, you know."

Randy nodded. "But I am sorry, for real this time. I hope you could forgive me."

"I do forgive you," Maria beamed. "Your apology is accepted."

Randy smiled. "Well I'm glad."

"And I'm sorry too, especially for spilling the juice on you. Now we know that cotton and prunes really don't mix." Maria grinned.

Randy laughed. "No, they certainly don't!"

Maria bit her lower lip. "I wonder if you noticed that I didn't apologize to you again after you _supposedly_ did?"

"Yeah I've noticed." said Randy.

"Well, I just want to say again," Maria continued. "That I'm sorry for the clumsiness on my part. I hope you could forgive me."

"You don't have to ask," said Randy, beaming at the Diva. "Your apology's accepted."

Maria smiled back.

Randy put out his hand to her. "So, are we friends?"

Maria looked down at his hand and then shook it.

"Friends," she replied, grinning.

They have settled their differences which lead to a new friendship that was starting to blossom.

"Well I got to go now," said Maria. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, same time?"

Randy nodded. "You bet."

"Cool," The brunette Diva beamed. "Well, good night and thanks again for this beautiful flower."

"Good night and you're welcome," said Randy with a smile.

He watched her walk away until she turned a corner and then she was out of sight. Randy stood there for a minute and simply went to a daze.

_Those green eyes…that smile on her face…_

"Now that was a smooth move."

"Huh?" Randy blinked and turned to face his best friend.

"You gave her a rose," said John. "That was so sweet of you!" He pretended to wipe a fake tear from his eye. "I think I need a hanky for this!"

"Oh shut up!" said Randy with a laugh and gave a nudge on the WWE Champion's shoulder.

John chuckled. "No seriously man, that was very thoughtful."

"Well, she's a nice girl," said Randy.

"Nice? That's it, just _nice_?"

"Uh yeah, nice." Randy's eyebrow was raised with suspicion. "What do you expect me to say?"

John rubbed his chin with his hand while doing a brief thinking. "I don't know, I was thinking something like…" He cleared this throat before saying, "Hot."

"What?"

"Oh come on man, I notice that way you look at her,"

"What way do you mean?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"Don't give me that dumb ass look," said John. "I know you're falling for her and there's no denial in that!"

Randy laughed. "I'm not in love, alright? Who says I want to be?"

"Look, I know your last relationship hasn't been how you thought it was."

Randy frowned. "I don't want to talk about this, okay?"

"I'm not trying to complicate things here," said John.

"Good, 'cause I don't want to get into it again."

"But this is different now. Maria's a great girl."

"I know she is."

"Then why not give it a chance?" John asked.

"I can't," said Randy. "I can't and I won't."

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, okay?" John could sensed from the tone of voice that Randy wasn't comfortable in talking about the issue.

John sighed and shrugged. "Alright, fine. There's something I have to do now anyway, so I'll see you at the hotel." He held out his knuckles for their usual gesture. "Later man."

The knuckles of the Legend Killer collided with his WWE Champion's.

"Alright, see ya man," said Randy. As he watched Randy walked off to the locker room area, John shook his head and sighed.

"I hate to see him like this," John said to himself as he frowned with sympathy for his best friend. "I just hope that one day, he will be happy again."

* * *

Randy made his way out of the arena. The cool breeze blew gently across his face as he was heading toward his black Nissan sedan. He packed his bags into the truck and then head into the driver's seat. Soon the engine would start and Randy drove away from the parking lot and into the road. 

"I'm not in love," Randy said. "What does John know about love? Plus I don't even know Maria that well."

_Those green eyes…that smile…her face…_

Randy shook out his mind of the thoughts.

"I'm not in love," he told himself. "John's wrong, I'm not in love. Anyway, let me just listen to some music. That should keep my mind off things."

Randy turned on the radio and a voice of Elton John came into play.

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

Randy switched the station.

_It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips on an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

The station was switched again.

_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do  
_

"Okay then," said Randy, pressing hard on the button yet again. "I would just go to my favorite radio station."

Randy was right on time to hear the returning of the broadcasting radio show from its break.

_95.1…Music of the 80's, 90's and today! _

"That's more like it!" Randy grinned.

"_And now we're back to the show,"_ said the radio talk show host. _"The time now is 9:30, I have a next song which sure to relax your mind after a hard day's work and the next song on the list will be none other than Daniel Bedingfield's 'If You're Not the One!'"_

Randy groaned.

Then the music began to play soothingly and the voice of a singer came in to add the flavor of the song with lyrics.

_If you're not the one  
__Then why does my soul feel glad today?_

The song cut off as Randy turned off the radio, changing his mind about drifting his mind away with music.

"Well, isn't that just great," he mumbled and sighed. "First John thinks I'm in denial and now this radio is against me. What's next, a visit from Cupid at my hotel room?"

**Like this chapter? Sorry if my training skills suck, I'm no expert at wrestling, but I did a little research lol. Please give your comments, thank you lots!**


	10. A Surprising Encounter

**Chapter 10 – A Surprising Encounter**

Maria was heading back to the Women's locker after a long search for the former Women's Champion. As she pushed open the door, she found the brunette Diva with a towel on, appeared to be digging in her gym bag. Mickie looked up when she heard the door open.

"Oh hey girl," she said.

"There you are!" said Maria. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Mickie blinked. "Huh? I was in the shower the whole time."

"You were? But I was here just a while ago but you weren't here."

Mickie rolled her eyes a bit with a confused look. Then an idea occurred in her head.

"Oh, right," said Mickie, reminiscing of her past doing for the last few minutes.

"Did you go out or something?" Maria asked.

"Actually, I was in the parking lot."

"All this time?!"

"Um, there's something called a cell phone?" Mickie said sarcastically.

"You left it here in your bag!"

"I did?"

Then there was a buzzing followed by a muffled sound. Maria and Mickie turned to where the sound came from and their eyes were on Mickie's gym bag. Maria gave her the 'what do you think?' look and Mickie took it as a sign and unzipped the side pocket of her gym bag.

"Oh, my bad!" said Mickie. She made a nervous giggle before she answered her phone.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh hey there, how are you?! Then there was a pause before she continued.

"Alright, well it's good to hear from you. Good night, bye."

Mickie hung up. "I'm so sorry Maria, I had no idea I forgot it here."

"That's okay," said Maria. "Who was it that called?"

"Andrew," said Mickie with a broad smile.

"Who?"

"Andrew, you know the one lend me a third hand with some fruit."

"You mean the guy we saw at breakfast?"

"That's the one," said Mickie. "I bumped into him again this evening at the lobby before I came for the House Show and then we've started talking and then we gave each other phone numbers to keep in touch. I was about to tell you guys about it right after the show."

Maria beamed. "I see. Yeah, so how come you were at the parking lot?"

"I was with Jeff."

"Jeff Hardy?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," said Mickie. "I was checking this rock album he was playing in his car. We were just chatting and I guess I wasn't aware of the time. I just came back to take a quick shower."

"Oh okay," said Maria. "For a moment there, I found it weird how you could disappear like that.

Mickie grinned. "Well next time I'll make sure I have my cell on me."

Mickie looked down at the rose in Maria's hand.  
"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"From Randy," said Maria. "He gave it to me."

"Awww," Mickie gushed. "He did?"

"Yeah he did," Maria beamed. "In fact, we've apologized to one another and now we're friends."

"This is great, I'm glad." said Mickie.

"Yeah,"

Maria admired the rose she had gotten. Its aroma was sweet and she held it with such tender.

_I had to admit, it was very thoughtful of him.  
_  
Then a door opened and Candice walked in. The two Divas greeted the brunette.

"What's going on?" Candice asked.

"Just gushing about the flower Maria got!" said Mickie.

Maria immediately put in. "But there was no romance going on between us, okay?"

"Uh huh, sure," said Mickie with rolling eyes. She turned to Candice. "She got it from Randy."

"Awww, he's so sweet!" said Candice.

"I know, that's the same thing I'm thinking of!" said Mickie.

"Mickie! said the young Diva. "I told you that we're just friends!"

"Yeah, but this says it all!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?"  
_  
Oh great, now Torrie's here._ Maria thought.

"Hey Tor, Maria got a rose from Orton!"

"Awww, that's so cute!" Torrie gushed.

Maria made a glare at the Former Women's Champion. "I don't see why you are making such a big deal about it!"

"Come on Maria, it is loud and clear that he likes you."

"What?" Maria said. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment wondering if Mickie was trying to make a joke and laughed.

"Okay, now you're really out of it."

"I'm serious!" said Mickie. "I mean how many out of a million guys could actually do this for a girl?"

"Well Randy happens to be one of the sweetest guys around,"

"That's exactly my point!"

"Look, he only gave me this because he wanted to apologize and to just be friends with me. _Friends! _Plus I doubt he's that interested in me anyway."

"How could he not fall for the beautiful, stubborn hothead like you?"

Maria frowned. "Mickie, which part of_ friends_ did you not get?!"

"I gotta say that you two looke cute as a couple," said Candice, grinning.

"Has he asked you out by any chance?" Torrie asked with a wink.

Maria groaned and let out a sigh.

_Why me?_

Randy was being very kind to her to taking his spare time to train her. She can't deny about the fact that he was sweet guy.

But to fall for a new Diva who have just joined Raw last week?

Maria highly doubted it.

He was sweet, that part of it was true.

But for the falling in love part.

She highly doubted it.

* * *

Randy was reading _Conspiracy of Doomsday_ by Sidney Shelton when John walked into the room with a _Papa John's_ pizza box in his hand. 

"Hey man," said John.

"Hey," said Randy.

"The pizza's here!" said John, placing it on the table. "Come get it!"

"I intend to," said Randy, grinning. He bend the edge of a page to leave as a bookmark before placing it down on his bed and went up to the table.

John opened the box and in it revealed a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. He took a whiff and sighed satisfyingly.

"There's nothing like a good pepperoni pizza on a Tuesday night."

"Quit talking and pass me the plate," said Randy. "I'm starving to death here!"

John laughed. "Hold on! Hold on!"

He took out two paper plates and they helped themselves to a late dinner. Randy sat back on his bed and started to eat. Then John came over to hand him a chilled Pepsi from the mini bar and Randy took it.

"Thanks man," said Randy and placed on the bedside table.

"No problem," said John and placed his drink on the bedside table as well and sat on his bed.

"Well, we have another big day ahead of us tomorrow, John began to say between bites. Autograph signing with the fans."

"Yeah," Randy said.

He remembered that the next day that the duo would be in another city, at another venue. This time, they were to meet and greet their loyal fans.

Randy smiled at the thought of meeting the fans from possibly from all countries of the world. He appreciated their support very much. He was taking another bite of the pizza when something struck in his mind.

_Training. _

"Oh shit!" Randy exclaimed.

"What?" John asked.

"I told Maria that we have training tomorrow!"

"Are you crazy, man? You have a schedule to follow!"

"I know!" said Randy. "I probably forgot to mention it, damn it!"

"Well, don't just sit there. Give her a call."

"But there's just one problem."

"And that would be?"

"I don't have her number," said Randy.

John raised his eyebrow at him. "Don't have her number? What are you, an idiot?"

"I didn't think I would need it!"

"Oh you didn't _think _so, huh?" John said sarcastically. "Well, you need it now!"

Randy felt like he was an idiot already. Then there may be some hope coming to him when he got another idea.

"Or maybe I do have it." He quickly wiped his greasy hands with a tissue and then grabbed his cell phone and went on pressing its buttons.

"Checking out the received calls list?" John asked.

"Yeah," said Randy. "Hopefully, the number is still there." It didn't took him long to find since his phone rarely rings.

"Okay, I think I found it." he said.

"Alright, call her." said John.

Randy nodded and pressed the send button and waited for a bit for the ringing to be answered.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hi, is this Maria?"

"Yes it is," said Maria.

"Hey, this is Randy speaking,"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I'm just calling in to tell you that I won't be able to have another training session with you tomorrow."

"Oh, did something come up?"

"Actually, I have an autograph signing to attend to,"

"Oh I see,"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry to disappoint like that. I forgot to tell you."

"It's okay, really. I understand."

"Cool, thanks. Uh hey listen, I just got an idea to make up the time."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Well, I'm thinking that we could train at my house in St. Louis."

"Uh, training at your house?"

"Yeah, I have my own wrestling ring built there so we could use it."

"Oh, that's cool."

"I'll be in St. Louis on Friday," said Randy. "And you could stay for maybe like two days, I've got plenty of room."

"Oh alright,"

_Why do I have a feeling that she's not up to this idea? _Randy thought.

"I know it is last minute, but that's the only option I have. If you can't make it, I understand."

"No, I think it's a good idea."

"Alright, great. And don't worry about the payment I'll take care of that."

"You don't have to do that," said Maria.

"No, it's okay," Randy insisted. "It's on me."

"Thanks."

"Just let me give you my credit card number," Randy said. "He took out his wallet from the bedside drawer and took out his credit card and waited for a little while until she has something to write on and told her the number.

"Okay, well thanks again and see you on Friday."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night," said Maria.

Then Randy hung up.

"Training at your house," said John, who seemed impressed by him. "I didn't see that one coming."

"That idea just came up to me," said Randy.

"I think it's a good idea," said John and made a grin. "Not only that, now you have some company for a while."

"It's nice to have someone around I guess," Randy shrugged. This home was pretty quiet most of the time and he was feeling a bit lonely. "Maria didn't seem so up to it though."

"Well, she's okay with it, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but from the sound of her voice tells me something else."

"Probably she doesn't think that you wouldn't mind,"

"Maybe."

"Are you going finish that?" John asked, pointing to the pizza.

Randy took up his plate and took another big bite of his slice. It was a slightly bit cold because of the cool air coming from the air condition unit. But he didn't bother with that.

"_As long as she's been informed,"_ Randy thought. _"That's all that matters."_

So the training session would continue on. Only this time it would be in his house in St. Louis, Missouri.

* * *

"So, you can't go training?" 

"It looks that way," said Maria and sighed. She was a bit disappointed. She has been improving so far and she was looking forward to the next session.

"Well, look on the bright side," said Candice. "At least you can take a little break from it."

"And you can still come travelling with us," said Mickie.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"And you know what that means? Torrie asked. You can still go to the shopping spree in New York!"

"Yeah, that's true." Maria grinned. "I can't wait!"

"I can't wait either!" Torrie laughed.

Maria grinned. They had planned to go to New York for two days and they have been talking about the trip all weekend. But Maria was at the same time was disappointed that she would be missing the fun because of training. But since Randy cancelled it, she still had a chance.

"_Oh well," _Maria thought. _"We'll start again on Friday, so I'm cool with that."_

Now that she would be in St. Louis at his house, she thought that would be a good time to ask him the question that has been running through her mind since yesterday.

What made him got into trouble with the WWE, how did it happened and why?

* * *

John and Randy were at their venue outside in front of a store since 1 o' clock, signing autographs and took pictures with fans. The fans came in large numbers as they came rather early to meet the WWE Raw Superstars in person. It was a long wait, not to mention tiring, but it was worth the wait to meet the WWE Champion and the Legend Killer. 

"Oh my god!" a fan raved to John. "It's such an honor to meet you!"

John Cena smiled and shook the teenage girl's hand.

"Well I'm honored to meet you," he said.

"You are like my absolute favorite wrestler! You are simply the best!"

"I'm happy to be considered that. What's your name?"

"I'm Kelly and this girl next to me is Brittany."

"Hi!" said Brittany.

"Hey, nice to meet you," said John and shook her hand as well.

John signed two photographs along with the scrapbook that Kelly made filled with magazine clippings as well as graphics she designed on her computer.

"I love it!" said John. "I admire your creativity. Good job!"

"Thanks!" Kelly beamed.

Brittany took out her digital camera and all smiles were on Kelly and the WWE Champion as a few flashes were made one after another.

"Thanks again," said Kelly. "Maybe I'll see you in _Vengeance_."

"Oh you guys will be there?"

"Yeah," the girls said.

"Cool, well if I happen to see you guys, I'll give a holler!"

"Awesome!" Kelly grinned.

Randy was at other table opposite to John's taking a picture with a ten year old fan with a black T-shirt marked _RKO _on it.

"Hey, thanks for coming buddy," said Randy. "I appreciate it."

"Well, I'm glad to be here!" said the boy. "Good luck on the tag match this Sunday."

"Thank you," said the Legend Killer.

"Oh and by the way," the boy then whispered into Randy's ear.

"Maria's very pretty."

Randy laughed. "I'm sure she'll be touched by that compliment. Alright well, it's been nice meeting you Henry."

"It's been great meeting you too Randy!" said the boy. "Bye!"

Randy made a wave to him. He chuckled and shook his head.

_Maria. _

He wondered what she would be doing now since they couldn't train today. She's probably out shopping for the day with the girls.

"Hey there," Randy beamed and shook a hand of a woman who was next in line.

* * *

The Divas have been out shopping for part of the afternoon. From boutiques to candy shops, they went and did their shopping and as a result, Maria, Candice, Mickie and Torrie were carrying bags in her hands. 

They were in _Macy's _while Maria was waiting for Torrie to purchase a handbag.

"I'm beat," said Maria. "We've been here since noon."

Candice grinned. "Yeah, I'm a bit exhausted myself. I guess this is our last stop?"

"Yep, we've checked almost every store here," said Mickie.

Candice laughed. "What can I say? We're shop-a-holics!"

"Definitely," said Maria and laughed.

"Alright I've got my bag!" said Torrie. "You guys ready to go?"

"If we ever!" said Mickie. "My feet are killing me!"

The Divas laughed as they head out of the department store.

"Torrie!" said a voice. Torrie turned to see a girl waving at her.

"I guess that's one of your fans," said Maria and grinned.

"Yeah, looks like it," Torrie said to her before she went to greet a fan. "Hey there!"

* * *

Randy made a wave to his fan that had just left him and was about to meet another who was next in line. 

"Hey sweetheart," Randy said to a little brunette girl. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine and how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking," he said with a smile and shook her hand softly. He went on to ask for her name when a sudden voice burst out of nowhere.

"Oh my god!" the voice squealed. "I can't believe it!"

Randy looked up to see where the voice was coming from. He exchanged looks with John, who simply shrugged. The crowd was just as curious as the Legend Killer was.

"Who was that?" said a man in the crowd.

Then that same voice went at it again. It was the blonde girl who seemed excited about something.

"Torrie Wilson's here! she shouted. "Torrie Wilson's here!"

The crowd in line exchanged words by that unexpected announcement.

"Is she here?" said a boy.

"Really?"said a woman.

"Where?" said the man. He looked around but didn't see anyone. Then he looked up.

"There she is!" he pointed. "She's up at the next floor by that railing!"

"And the other Divas are with her too!" said the other.

"Hey, is that Randy's tag team partner for _Vengeance_?

Randy's heart suddenly leaped when he heard this and he turned to look up. There he saw Maria who beamed when she saw him and made a wave at him. The Legend Killer grinned while the crowd cheered and waved to the four ladies who were looking down from at the next floor.

John laughed. "And to think that it was the same English girl who was here earlier that gave the call. Thanks for the notice, Kelly!"


	11. Plan of the Night

**Thanks for the comments, keep them coming! Hope you like this chapter, though it's short yet again, lol. Anyway, enjoy and happy reading!**

**  
Chapter 11 - The Plan of the Night**

"So hold on, how come you didn't tell me that you would be here?"

"Well first off, I didn't know you would be here in New York and two, you didn't ask."

Maria laughed. "Yeah, I didn't do number two, did I?"

"Nope," said Randy with a grin. "But anyway, it's good to see you."

The young Diva smiled. "It's good to see you too."

It was fifteen minutes past three when the six Raw Superstars were making their way out to the exit of the shopping center. Randy helped with Maria's bags while John helped with Torrie's.

"So where did you guys park the car?" John asked.

"Actually we took a taxi to get here," said Torrie.

"Why not you girls come with us?" John asked. "We'll give you a ride in the limo."

"Alright cool," said Mickie. "Just as long as you're not the one whose driving."

"Excuse me?" John raised his eyebrow at her.

"I mean come on, we saw you in the _Marine _movie when you had to do that car stunts and all, so I don't want to get carried away."

John shot a glare at the brunette. "You can be a real pain in the ass you know that?"

The gang started to howl with laughter.

"Well you know I can't forget my usual 'annoy John Cena' routine," said Mickie, grinning. "That's part of my agenda."

Randy laughed and shook his head. "You're really are something else Mickie."

"Don't you know it," said Mickie and laughed.

The glass doors slide open before them and there was the white limo awaiting with the driver standing outside.

"Good afternoon," said the driver. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes we are," said Randy. "Can you give these ladies a ride to their hotel please?"

"Certainly sir," said the driver. He turned to the Divas. "Where are you ladies staying in?"

"Hotel Russell," Maria told the driver.

"Alright," the driver beamed and opened the rear door. "I'll take you there."

"Thank you!" said the Divas in unison and went in the limo, followed by the two men. The driver closed the door and went to his driver's seat and then drove the limo off.

"So, what are you two guys doing later?" Torrie asked the two men.

"Nothing really," said John. "You girls have something in mind?"

"Well, we are planning to go out to this club I've been to a few months back," said Candice. "It is intended to be a girls' night out though…"

"Hey, no problem," said John. "Just give me a real hot dress, a lipstick and a wig and I'm good to go!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Randy gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"It is meant for_ girls_, not for you to become one!"

"Aw shucks!" said John with a snap of his fingers.

Maria grinned. "And I thought Mickie was the worst!"

"Hey!" John and Mickie made that remark at the same time. They exchanged looks at one another and then let out a laugh again.

"Anyway, maybe we could rearrange something," said Candice. "If you two want to come with us of course. What do you say?"

"Sounds great," said John. He turned to his best friend. "What do you think, man?

Randy gave a thought. He hasn't been out that much in a while and it would be fun.

And she would be there, too.

"Okay yeah," he said. "I'm up to it."

"Cool," said Torrie. "So we'll go say around nine?"

"Alright," said Randy.

"Yeah cool," said John. "So we'll pick you girls up at the hotel."

"Okay," said Torrie.

"Alright, so it's settled then," said John.

"What's the name of the club by the way?" Randy asked.

"Sizzlin' Pepper," Candice said with a beam and made a hissing sound. "Come and feel the heat, that's the motto!"

"Wow," said John, making quick multiple tugs at his collar around a bit. "The sound of it makes me sweaty already. Is it just me or is it getting hot in here? Driver! Turn up the A/C!"

A howl of laughter was made again as the limo made its trip to the hotel where the Divas would be staying in.

The young Diva was quiet throughout the trip and so was the Legend Killer. They would simply looked at one other and made a smile every now and then without making any verbal contact since Maria sat between Candice and Mickie while Randy sat next to John and Torrie.

The limo finally arrived at the hotel entrance and halted. The driver came out and opened the door and the Divas came out with their plump shopping bags.

"Thanks for the ride!" said Maria.

"Yeah, we appreciate it," said Torrie.

"No problem," said John.

"And thank you driver," said Mickie, beaming at the friendly limo driver as he closed the door.

"You're welcome," said the driver. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Sure thing," said Candice. The driver nodded and left.

"So we'll see you girls later," said John from the rolled down window.

"Bye ladies," said Randy.

"Bye!" said the Divas in unison.

Soon the limo left the hotel and back on the road again. Randy was silent as he was looking out the window. Concerned that there was something bothering Randy, John spoke to him.

"Are you okay, man?" John asked.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You seemed so quiet since the drive."

Randy shrugged. "I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

Randy thought of the pain he had been through. He never wanted to go back here again let alone recall the memories of the past he wished could be erased out of his mind forever.

"Nah, I'm cool," Randy said rather bluntly. "It's not that important anyway."

John signed, took off his baseball cap and scratched his hair a bit. He wished he had knew what else to say to Randy since he has been down for a few months.

"Randy," he began to say. "Look man, you have to move on. You've kept this grudge for way too long."

Randy gave John a serious look.

"That's just the point," said Randy. "I don't know how to move on."

* * *

The four Divas were in the elevator as they were being hoisted up to their floor. Maria couldn't wait to take a little rest before they head out to the club. 

"Well, I guess that dress comes in handy!" Mickie began to say.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I'm talking about that dress you picked out today!" said Mickie.

Candice gasped with excitement. "Of course, that would be so perfect for tonight!"

"And that could knock Randy's socks off!" Torrie grinned.

Maria frowned. "Guys!"

"Come on Maria," said Torrie. "You know you have to look good."

"Let's head to the hair salon right after we get the bags to our room," said Candice.

"Candy, you're an absolute genius!" said Torrie. "We could all get our hair done!"

The three Divas went on with about what Maria should get for tonight.

"And we could check out that shoe store at the mall here," said Mickie. "So we could find the ones that match Maria's dress!"

"And we could check out the jewellery for her too!"

"And she could get the manicure and pedicure done!"

"And shoes, we can't forget the shoes!"

Maria groaned.

_Why do they have to sound like it's my first date?_

"Guys!" was all the young Diva could say as she whined by the thought of being the main target of the Divas' mission to transform Maria's appearance into a dazzling one as they were preparing themselves for their grand night at a club in New York.

"_Maybe they are not going that far," _Maria thought._ "They just want me to look nice, so I guess it won't be so bad."_

The elevator made its stop and the doors slide open and the Divas stepped out and went through the corridors and to find their rightful room. Torrie took out the key card and slide it into the hole above the doorknob and the little light flashed green rapidly indicating that the door was finally opened and the Divas entered their double room they were sharing.

"I saw this really hot hobo at this shop downstairs just a while ago," said Mickie. "I totally forgot to mention that to you guys. You should have seen it! It would go so well with her dress. If we're lucky, maybe it's still there and Maria could buy it!"

"Awesome!" said Torrie with a grin as she put down her bags on the floor of the bed. "Oh Candy, you have mascara, right? Maria would need some of that."

"Yeah, I sure do!" Candice beamed.

"Hey guys, what do you think about Maria's hair?" Mickie asked. "Do you think she should she put it up or down?"

"I was thinking of curls though," said Torrie. "But we can still check my copy of _Hairstyles _magazine for more ideas."

The young Diva threw herself down on the bed and signed as she reluctantly listened to her friends going on and on about what Maria should do and should get for tonight.

But then and again, they just want her to look good tonight. After all, who doesn't? So Maria could be wrong about them going too far.

"Oh, Maria will turn out to be so gorgeous tonight!" Mickie gushed.

"Oh yeah, she'll be hot like pepper sauce!" said Torrie.

"Randy would melt by the time we get to the club!" Candice joked.

Maria couldn't think of anything else to do but to grab a pillow and covered her face with it as she groaned by the predicament she has gotten herself in.

**Like this chapter? Please make your comments, thank you lots! Be on the lookout for the next chapter! I'll try to update it as soon as I can!**


	12. Viva la Salsa!

**Thanks for the comments! Hope you love this chapter! It's sizzlin' hot! lol!**

**Chapter 12 - Viva la Salsa!  
**  
The Raw Divas spent nearly three hours at the hair salon, getting their hair and nails done. Fortunately the place was quiet when they got there, so the service of beautification went through quick. It was about ten minutes past seven when they got out of there and went to the boutique located on the same floor as the hair salon and Maria bought a hobo handbag that Mickie mention about and a pair of shoes.

They were back in her double room, where the Divas were getting ready to go out.

"So what do you think?" Candice asked after she had finished with her lip gloss. She had on a black cocktail that has a low cut neckline and black high heel sandals.

"Hmm, let's us have a look," said Torrie.

Candice did her usual Go Daddy dance which was her signature move that was known for in the ring. She twirled her arm around her body as she made a slow turn in a seductive manner.

"Well?" Candice said. "What do you think?"

The blonde Boise native and the former Women's Champion exchanged looks at one another before they came to their conclusion.

"Candylicious!" they said in unison.

Candice grinned. "Thank you!"

Mickie made a glance in the mirror. She wore a brown empire waist V-neck top and a cream stretch flares with a glitter band around it. Her shoes would be a pair of brown leather ankle boots with a silver buckle on each side.

"You look great, Mickie!" said Candice.

"Yeah, you do!" Torrie agreed.

"Thanks, you guys!" said Mickie. She went to try on her_ Gucci_ wraparound sunglasses. "I think this gives me more of a sophisticated look, don't you?"

Candice grinned. "Oh yeah absolutely, it brings out the attitude in you."

"Exactly!" said Mickie. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Too bad Andrew couldn't see you in the outfit," said Torrie.

Mickie made a pout and sighed while thinking of the handsome guy she met during their stay at a hotel in Cleveland.

"Yeah well he had a conference to go to," she said. "I think today is his last stay at the hotel before he flies back to his home in Boston. Oh well, at least I have his number so I can call him tomorrow."

The reflection of the energetic brunette made a pose as Mickie took a last glance at herself in the mirror.

"Alright, I'm ready to roll!" said Mickie. "You ready, Tor?"

Torrie was almost done applying her lip gloss to her lips. She had on a pink strapless shirred mesh dress with a three tier skirt with the frill overlapping the other with each frill lengthen gradually from the waist. Her hair was up in a flirty ponytail and a thick bang was over her forehead, almost covering her left eye. Her shoes would be a trendy pair of pink wedge sandals.

"Yep, I'm ready!" the blonde Diva announced and made a pose.

"You look stunning!" said Candice.

"Couldn't say it more myself," said Mickie.

"Thanks!" Torrie grinned. "Alright, so we're good to go! Now we have to wait for Maria."

"I can't wait to see what she looks like!" Candice gushed.

"Me too!" said Torrie. "I wonder what's taking her. She's been in there for quite a while now."

"Maria!" Mickie shouted. "Come on, we don't have all night!"

"I'm coming!" said a voice from the bathroom.

"You have about ten minutes to come out," said Candice.

"Don't keep us waiting!" said Torrie. "We want to see you in your dress!"

"I said I'm coming!" said Maria. "Hold on!"

Mickie rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. "If you're worrying about its eye-popping quality, then you're too late to return it."

"Mickie!"

Torrie and Candice tried not to laugh while Mickie bit her lip as if she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Come on, come on!" said Candice. "Let us see! Let us see!"

"You're getting us anticipated here!" said Torrie.

The Divas could hear the sound of a deep sigh and then the door of the bathroom clicked open. A woman came out in an emerald handkerchief hem halter dress with a gold studded band at the empire and wore high heel sandals matching the color of the dress. Her hair was in twisted plaits before it is made and pinned into a bun. Her presence was stunning and awe-inspiring.

"Wow, look at you!"

"Maria, you're so gorgeous!"

"That dress looks so hot on you!"

Maria managed a grin. "Thank you. Can one of you tie the back straps into a ribbon for me?"

"Sure," said Candice and offered a hand in tying the straps into ribbons around Maria's neck and then the back. While Candice was doing that, Maria looked at her own reflection. She loved the dress when she first saw it at the mall. But she didn't think she would actually wear it on the same day she bought it.

"And now for the finishing touch!" said Mickie. She took a white amaryllis and placed on the side of Maria's bun.

Maria groaned. "I don't see why you have to get that from the floral shop."

"To make you more dazzling!" said Mickie. "Besides a natural flower is way better than those artificial ones at the boutique. You know, those hairclips."

"Yeah they do, don't they?" Candice said.

"It gives her a unique look," said Torrie.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her!" Mickie sighed and shook her head. "She just doesn't understand my sense of creativity."

Maria was annoyed but at the same time she couldn't help but to grin.

"Oh, shut up!"

The Divas laughed.

Candice made her last ribbon around Maria's back. "Okay I'm done."

"Thanks Candice," said the young Diva.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," said the brunette and made a wink.

"Alright!" said Mickie as she made a clap with satisfaction. "Let's have another look at you!"

Maria turned to face the Divas.

"No pose?"

"Mickie!"

"It won't take long."

Maria rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Better?

Mickie nodded and made a satisfying smile. "Much."

"Oh, you look beautiful Maria!" said Candice.

"Definitely!" Torrie agreed. "So is everyone ready?"

"I know I am!" said Candice.

"Me too!" said Mickie.

"Me three!" said Torrie.

The three Divas turned to the young Diva for her answer.

"Of course I'm ready!" she said. "Let's go!"

Maria had to admit that she looked stunning for the night. She couldn't wait to get to the club and to have a great time with her friends.

"_And Randy would be there too,"_ said Maria.

The idea sounded weird to her; the fact that she and Randy would be going on a social outing together instead of training.

The Divas took their rightful handbags and headed out of the room and Torrie closed and then locked the room door behind them.

* * *

"Are you sure she'll like me in this?" 

"I'm positive man,"

John and Randy were at the Divas' hotel waiting in the lobby. Randy wore a red western strip shirt, black pants and black boat shoes while the WWE Champion wore a sky blue shirt, khaki pants and a pair of brown leather loafers.

"Are you absolutely sure?" John asked again.

Randy laughed. "Will you quit asking me questions?"

John sighed. "I'm a bit nervous here. I know I went out with her once and everything but…I just want to look my best, you know."

"You look just fine man," said Randy. "Stop worrying, okay?"

John managed to get a grin out of his chest. "Okay. Oh, there they come now."

Randy turned to see the four women making their way down to meet them. He had his eyes on the one in green. She was the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Out of the four Divas, she was the only one he would see.

"Well good evening ladies," said John. "You all look mighty good tonight."

"Thank you!" the Divas said altogether.

"Torrie," John breathed. "Wow, you look lovely."

"Thank you John," Torrie beamed. "You look great, yourself."

Maria noticed that Randy seemed a bit dumbfounded and walked slowly up to him.

"Hi Randy," she said.

"Hey Maria,"

"Nice shirt,"

Randy grinned. "Thanks."

_Those eyes…it goes so well with her eyes…_

"You look beautiful,"

Maria smiled. "Thank you."

She could feel something soft and tender as she glanced down to see his hand holding hers. Randy held it up to him and kissed it. Maria's cheeks turned rosy pink in an instant. She wished he hasn't done it, despite liking the sweet gesture.

"_Does he have to do that in front of everyone?"_ she thought.

"Hey John," Mickie began. "I'm glad you're wearing a khaki pants for a change after all those times you were wearing those jean shorts to the ring!"

John laughed. "Yeah I know. May I ask why the hell you're wearing sunglasses? It's not even day light."

Mickie lowered her sunglasses down a bit to reveal her brown eyes.

"It's part of my look, okay? And two, people wear them these days when they're going out. It's part of the fashion."

"Well, sorry if I'm not…" John held up his hands and made a gesture with his index and middle fingers, bending them twice to make an air quote. "_Updated_."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Anyway, let's get out of here!" said Randy.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" said Maria, grinning as the group of Raw Superstars head out of the glass doors to the limo awaiting them.

* * *

The driver dropped the group of Raw Superstars off in front of the nightclub. 

"See ya later Parker!" said Randy.

"Hope you'll have a good time!" said the driver.

"We will!" said Torrie.

The limo then drove off from the walkway and everyone turned to the building. There was a flashing sign on the wall that read _Sizzlin' Pepper_ illuminating in white along with a chili pepper glowing in red and the stem in green alongside the writing.

"Well, here we are!" said Candice.

"Cool," said Maria.

"Let's go in," said Randy.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" said John.

They head in along with Candice as the lead. When they got inside, there was a huge crowd dancing to Latin music. There were light beams used for visual effects to entertain the audience. The colours of red, gold and white were hovering over them as they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Wow, this place looks great!" said Torrie.

"Yeah it does," John agreed.

"Tonight's Latin night," said Candice. "It's getting very popular when I was here."

"Oh that's awesome," said Mickie.

"There's a restaurant here like you said right?" John asked.

"Yes there is," said Candice. "Follow me."

They followed her to the next floor where the dining room was.

"Good evening," greeted the waiter. "Here, to make reservations?"

"Yes, for six please," said Candice.

"Alright, follow me," said the waiter and lead them to their table.

An hour and a half had passed. The group of Raw Superstars were back in the club sitting by the bar chatting, laughing and drinking their cocktails.

"So Torrie, you want to dance?" John asked.

"I don't know," said Torrie. "I'm not really a fan of the cha cha."

"Hey, I can't dance either so we'll go silly together."

Torrie laughed. "Alright, you're on!"

John and Torrie got off from their stools and went to the crowded dancefloor.

"Hey Mickie!" said Candice. "Let's show everyone what we made of!"

Mickie drank her last bit of her cocktail in one gulp and slammed her martini glass on the counter.

"I'm right behind ya!" she said and turned to the young Diva and the brunette man.

"Well, hasta la vista babies!" Mickie grinned. She quickly jumped off her bar stool and went away with Candice.

Maria and Randy laughed and made a wave to them.

"See ya ladies!"

"Have fun!"

Then half an hour had past and the people would be still dancing, or arriving or departing the club. Maria watched John with Torrie and Candice with Mickie having a good time as they danced to a new song playing called _Cha-Cha_ by Chelo. Randy was quiet for a while and his mind seemed to be somewhere in space and Maria looked at him with concern.

"Randy?"

Randy jumped a bit when he heard his name and turned to her. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit quiet."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he said.

She wasn't sure if he was lying or not but she simply nodded.

"Okay."

Randy took a sip of his cocktail and turned to watch his best friend who seemed to be imitating the cha cha with Torrie and laughed. "He has no idea what he's doing, is he?"

Maria laughed. "I don't think so. But who cares? He's having so much fun with Torrie."

"Yeah," Randy agreed. "He likes her a lot."

"I know. Torrie likes him too."

Randy nodded. He smiled and made a deep sigh. "I remember those days."

"Remember what?"

"The time I did the salsa," said Randy. "Back in high school."

Maria was astonished. "_You_ could do the salsa?"

Randy laughed. "Yeah, I do. I took Latin classes when I was sixteen."

"That's cool!"

"Oh yeah, it was so much fun. There's this dance contest that took place every year and my classmate Jane and I would go always take part together just for the fun of it. Can you believe that we won that one time?"

"You did?"

"Yep."

"You're kidding?"

"No joke, I was surprised to tell you the truth from the first time ever that I 've won. But to me, Jane is the most talented one, she could dance really good. Me? I have to go out there to be the lead and let the music do the rest." Randy shrugged and grinned. "I guess I've shocked myself."

Maria was really impressed to discover a side of Randy she didn't know was there.

"Wow, I had no idea you were a dancer."

"Well it's not something that I should talk about," said Randy. "But yeah I danced and I had fun doing it. Though it has been years since I would claim the dancefloor, if you know what I mean."

Maria nodded. She was about to say something but was interrupted by a voice of a DJ named Carlos erupting from the speakers.

"Alright you chili peppers!" said DJ Carlos. 'Chili peppers' was his nickname for the audience. "Are you having a good time?"

The crowed shouted. "Yes!"

"I can't hear you!" he continued. "I said are you having a good time?!"

The shouts were even louder than the first one. "Yes!"

"That's more like it!" said DJ Carlos. "Let me hear you make some noise!"

The crowd cheered and then claps were made.

"Well it's eleven o' clock now and you know what that means? It's time for the salsa lovers to pep up the dancefloor!"

DJ Carlos was famous for his trademark saying 'pep up would mean to bring out the liveliness and the energy. He would use it to go along with the Sizzlin' Pepper's theme _Come feel the heat._

"Oh my god!" said Maria. "They're doing the salsa right now!"

"You like it?" Randy asked.

"Like it? I love it! It's my favorite Latin dance!"

Randy grinned. "That's cool."

Maria smirked. "I have an idea though."

"What?"

"Why not you come and dance with me?" Maria asked.

Randy chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I'm cool."

"Aw come on! It'll be fun and besides, you said you were a dance champion, right?"

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

"I'm just not into that kind of thing anymore," said Randy.

Maria blew a raspberry. "You could just tell me you are a chicken and leave it at that."

"Whoa, wait a minute. I'm not a chicken, okay?"

Maria placed her hand under her chin and sneered playfully at him. "Every heard of the saying _actions speak louder than words_?"

Randy grinned. "Why do I have a feeling that you don't believe me?"

"Well I don't, unless I see it with my own eyes."

"Alright," said the brunette man and took another sip of his cocktail before placing it back down on the counter. "But everyone would be shock to find out that I'm a far better dancer than you."

Maria made a scoff and laughed. "Yeah right, don't try to fool me!"

"Hey, you're talking to the Legend Killer," said Randy, bringing out his cocky side that Maria knew. "If I'm known to be the best wrestler in the WWE, then I guarantee that I'm the best dancer as well."

"Okay then," said Maria. "Prove it. I'm giving you a challenge you can't refuse."

"A challenge, huh?"

"You said it!" said the young Diva. "It'll be title versus title."

Randy raised his eyebrow. "I don't get it."

"Okay, hear this. I was a former dance teacher and you were a former dance champion and we both know the salsa, right?

"Yeah, that's right," said Randy, who was curious about her idea.

"Let's say we'll see who the better dancer is…" the young Diva smirked and tapped her finger twice on the counter. "Right here, right now."

Randy's eyebrow rose even higher. "Are you serious about this?"

"If I'm not, then I wouldn't be asking you this in the first place."

Randy laughed. "That's true." He could see that her green eyes were filled with determination. Randy already knew how serious she was.

"Alright Maria," said Randy. He extended his hand to her. "I accept!"

Maria smiled broadly and shook his hand in return.

"Good! Now come on, it's about to start!"

"Then let's go!" said Randy. He took her hand as they got off their bar stools and went to the dancefloor. DJ Carlos was still entertaining the crowd before he tuned to a new song.

"Alright, let's get the music on here!" he said. "All salsa lovers come over here, now! It's your time to shine your light. It's time to dance like you're never danced before. It's time folks; it's time for the salsa!"

The crowd cheered jubilantly and thunderous claps were made in the room.

In an instant, a new song was playing from the speakers. It was _Rhythm Divine_ by Enrique Iglesias. Maria placed her hand on his left shoulder while Randy had his hand on Maria's side and their right hands would clasp together.

The young Diva turned to her challenger. "You ready?"

"I'm ready," Randy smirked. "Are you?"

Maria nodded and smirked back. "Yes, I am. Let's do it!"

* * *

There were a few people in the crowd who would notice something with awe and turned to watch an exciting scene. Suddenly, more and more people were curious to see what was happening and turned to their direction. The blonde woman was having fun dancing with a friend when she noticed the crowd was cheering over something they were looking at. 

"I wonder what's up," Torrie asked.

"Not sure," said John. "It looks like it's a couple that is getting the attention."

"John, Torrie!"

"Get yourselves over here!"

John and Torrie exchanged brief glances before they head over by Mickie and Candice.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Torrie asked.

Candice grinned. "See for yourselves."

John and Torrie turned to the direction they were looking and were shocked by what they saw. There on the dancefloor was a brunette man and a woman with light brown hair making a few dance steps with the light beams shone over them. They were performing the cross body lean reserve and immediately changed hands as the woman turned. The man hammerlocked her right arm behind her back and then sent her out with another twirl of her body again before changing hands again and then brought the woman back into her dancing position.

Torrie's jaw dropped with shock. "Oh my god…that's Maria and Randy!"

John blinked. "What the hell?"

The Boise native turned to the WWE Champion. "I didn't know he could do that!"

"Hey, don't look at me, I had no idea he could dance!"

The crowd continued to cheer the couple on as Randy and Maria were the dancers that were taken over the spotlight. Every move they made went perfectly and both were feeling the vibe of the music flowing through their blood. The salsa was filled with passionate energy and they have done it electrifyingly. The crowd would clap to the beat of the music while cheering the couple.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

The couple looked at each other and grinned.

"You notice that they're watching us now, right?"

"Oh yeah, I've notice all right," said Maria. "I think this is your way of trying to forfeit the challenge, am I right?"

"I didn't say I was backing down," Randy pointed out.

Maria made a playful smirk on her face. "Good. But if you want, we could just stop here."

Randy grinned. "And let you win? Not a chance, baby! It's not over 'till it's over!"

He gave her another twirl and then Maria was brought back to her position. The crowd liked what they saw and they continued to be clapping and cheering them on.

"Go Randy!" said John.

"Go Maria!" said Torrie.

"You're going great!" said Candice.

"Burn this place down!" said Mickie.

The echoes of the crowd constantly filled the room. The couple was grinning while dancing the dance they both enjoyed doing. As the song reached close to its end, they could feel the adrenaline running through them as the cheers of the crowd were carried on as Randy gave Maria's body one last spin. Then he moved his left arm behind her back to make a block; which caused her to stop spinning. This move brought Maria to lean on her back to perform a dip and Randy caught his partner in his arms as the music stopped in a perfect time of the capture.

The crowd went wild by the performance they have seen as the shouts and thunderous claps were in order to congratulate the electrifying duo.

Mickie cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted: "That was hot with a capital H, a double O and a triple T!"

Candice whooped. "Great job, you guys!"

"Now that was sweet!" said John.

"Absolutely beautiful!" said Torrie.

Maria and Randy were both gasping for breath while they exchanged smiles to one another as the crowd kept on clapping and cheering jubilantly.

"Wow, you really are good," said Maria almost breathlessly.

Randy nodded and smiled. "So are you."

"Let's hear it for the two hot chili peppers of the night!" announced DJ Carlos.

Randy brought Maria up to her feet. They held hands and made a bow.

"So, who's the winner?" Randy asked the young Diva and smirked.

Maria grinned. "I think it's a draw!"

Randy laughed. "Yeah, I thought so."

The duo caught a glance and made a grin as John, Torrie, Candice and Mickie were clapping and cheering for them.

The Legend Killer and the young Diva made one last bow and smiled at each other as they have received the respect and the recognition for putting on a great show before the eyes of a whooping crowd.

**Whoo! Go Randy and Maria! lol. Credit goes to Youtube and Google for the research of the salsa and Google again for the outfits, lol. Thanks again for reading! Christal.**


	13. The End to a Great Night

**Hey everyone, I made an update as promised! Sorry that I took long, I was so caught up in my next fanfic "Mixed Blessings" but with a next story in mind doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing this one! Thanks to all who made comments on the last chapter, special thanks ****to ****Fidelitas**** for an idea for having a bet though I've never thought of it lol but oh well I just put it in anyway lol. Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Chapter 13 – The End to a Great Night**

Maria and Randy were looking out at the view of a waterfall at Niagara Falls. It was a great view as the water came rushing and was forever pouring into the river below. Behind the waterfall was the city up ahead as the lights gleamed making the waters reflecting them. It was a strikingly beautiful sight.

"Wow," Maria awed. "I love this view, don't you"

"Yeah," Randy agreed. "It's truly breathtaking."

They were both alone watching the magnificent sight before them. The group made their separate ways and John had told them the time they have to meet the limo to drop them off back to their specific hotel.

"You know, we could have made a bet," said Randy.

"For the salsa?"

Randy smirked. "Yeah, that's right."

Maria looked at him with curiosity and made a grin. "Oh really, you had a thought in mind?"

"I was thinking that we should have done something for one each if either of us wins."

"Well since it's a tie, maybe I could do something and you for me and we'll call it even."

Randy grinned. "I like the idea,"

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Maria grinned. "Okay, then it's a deal."

The Legend Killer beamed at her. "Yeah,"

They chuckled and turned back to watch the view of the waterfalls.

"I think we're way pass the curfew by fifteen minutes," said Randy, checking his watch.

"Already, wow time sure flies when you're having fun."

Randy made a chuckle. "Looks like it. John did tell us to meet back by one."

"He did, didn't he? So I guess we should go now, huh?"

"Yeah we should before he calls the cops for us."

The laughter filled the cool air of the night as they walked out of the park.

"It's really cold out here, isn't it?" Maria asked.

"Yeah it is," said Randy. He noticed that she was quivering with coldness. He held out his hand to hers.

"Are you alright?"

In an instant, the young Diva felt this striking warmth in his hand. She could feel the tenderness and the softness of his hand. She had never felt anything like it before.

Maria nodded. "I'll be fine."

Randy beamed. "Okay."

Maria smiled back at him. He was so kind, sweet and considerate. How she wished that all guys could be like that.

* * *

"Okay, we're here and they aren't?" 

"You have any idea where they could be?"

"I have no clue."

Maria and Randy met up with Mickie and Candice and were waiting for John and Torrie to come and join them.

"So, let me get this straight," said Mickie. "John told us specifically to come back here for one and they_ still_ haven't arrived yet?!

"They're probably on their way?" Candice asked.

"Maybe they are," Randy shrugged. "I tried his cell but he's not answering."

"Funny," said Mickie. "I can't get Torrie either. Now this is bull."

"Well there's the limo waiting over by the entrance," said Maria. "Maybe they were already there waiting?

"If they were," Mickie put in. "They should have at least pick up the damn phone and say something!"

"Anyway, I'm sure they're waiting for us already," said Randy. "So let us go."

The four of them headed toward the limo with no sign of Torrie or John. Since the limo was already there, they were sure that the WWE Champion and the blonde beauty would be waiting for them.

They were greeted by the black haired driver who seemed to know that they were ready to go.

"Did you all have a good time? Parker asked.

"Oh yes, we have!" said Maria.

"It was wonderful," said Candice.

"Hey Parker, are John and Torrie in the limo?" Randy asked.

"Yes they are, sir," said Parker. In fact they were here fifteen minutes earlier."

"And they didn't call us?!" Mickie imploded. "Why I oughta…"

Then surprisingly a smirk came over the brunette's face.

"Oh Parker," Mickie began sweetly. "You won't mind if we helped ourselves in, won't you?"

"Are you sure Miss?"

"Oh yeah," Mickie nodded. "Just for the night though. But don't tell you know who what I'm planning."

Parker grinned. "Alright, just give me a sign."

"Will do Parker," said Randy.

Maria turned to the former Women's Champion just as Parker went back to his driver's seat and grinned at her. "I know what you're going to do."

"Uh huh," said Mickie. "It's time we find out what these miserable duo is up to."

The door of the limo was finally opened and the four of them discovered that the two people were locked in a spark flying embrace before they pulled apart from each other the minute the door was opened.

Mickie blinked. "Umm…are we interrupting something here?"

The blonde woman and the man exchanged looks.

"Nope!" they said in unison.

"You are such liars!" said Randy with a grin. "So you telling us that you two were in here kissing this whole time?"

"Well not this _whole time_," said John. "We were just talking while we wait and…"

"And you thought that making out would pass the time," Mickie finished off his sentence. "Oh gee, what a great idea. You know, you two can really make it big on MTV."

"Mickie!" Both John and Torrie said that at the same time.

"I know you love my name, it's so special!" the brunette gushed. "No need to tell me that!"

* * *

The Divas had arrived back in Hotel Russell and were let out by Parker. 

"Thanks!" said the Divas.

"You're welcome ladies," the driver beamed. "I'll see you around!"

"Okay, bye!"

The driver closed the door behind them and made a wave and left. Then a window was rolled down and the Legend Killer's head was popped out.

"Don't forgot Maria we've got training tomorrow," said Randy. "I'll pick you up here."

"Yeah sure," said Maria. "Starting at one, right?"

"You bet," said Randy.

"Well, see you tomorrow," said Maria and beamed.

Randy beamed. "See you later. Bye ladies!"

John popped in right behind his Randy and made a wave. "Bye girls!" said John. "Later Torrie!" and made a wink.

Torrie giggled. "Bye John!"

The limo left the entrance and the Divas made their way through the lobby and back to their hotel room. They took turns taking a quick hot shower before they wore their pajamas or nightgowns before heading for bed.

"Well, looks like someone's having one hell of a night with John," said Candice eyeing with a smirk.

Torrie giggled and blushed hotly. "Yeah, he's so sweet and cute."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you two!" Mickie gushed. "I mean finally you two are together after shutting each other out for so long!"

"I know, but I'm glad we've started to talk more and stuff," said Torrie, who couldn't stop but laughing.

"Yeah, but you guys look so cute together," said Candice.

"Of course they do!" said Mickie. "If anyone's against that, they must be crazy. Isn't that right Maria?"

There was no answer.

"Maria?"

No answer.

They have turned to see the young Diva asleep.

"I guess she must be exhausted," said Mickie.

"She should have after all that dancing," Torrie grinned.

"But you have to admit that Randy and Maria were both burning up the dancefloor!" said Candice.

"That salsa was so amazing!" said Mickie. "I have sensed this chemistry between them, you know."

"Yeah, like a connection rather," said Candice.

"Which is exactly my point," said Mickie. "I don't know if you notice, but I think they're starting to like each other."

"Yeah they do," Torrie agreed. "They've gotten along really well."

"Who knows," Candice shrugged. "Maybe they've gotten closer than we thought."

"You think?" Mickie asked.

"All I can say," Candice continued while flipping her dark brown hair. "Is that I believe that I'm feeling some love in the air at this moment."

Mickie and Torrie looked at each other then they nodded and grinned at Candice while the young Diva was clinging to her pillow as she was smiling sweetly in her sleep.

**Please make your comments. Thank you lots! It's going good so far right? I had to ask lol. Thanks again for your time reading this, I appreciate it!**


	14. A Special Surprise

**Thanks to all who made their reviews on my story as well as chapter 13. Hope you like this one! Enjoy and happy reading!  
**  
**Chapter 14 - A Special Surprise  
**  
It was nine in the morning when the Legend Killer woke up. He couldn't help but to think about last night. He had a lot of fun especially dancing the salsa that he hasn't done in years. That was a moment that would always be memorable to him.

Suddenly, a pillow was thrown to this face.

"Good morning Romeo!" John joked.

"Well, good morning Mr. Wilson!" Randy said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not Dennis the Menace's neighbor!"

They laughed.

"You know what I mean!" said Randy, throwing the pillow back to John.

"Oh, do I?" asked John. "Or do I?"

"John!"

John laughed. "Alright! So yeah, now it's been shown to the world! Well, only to you and the three Divas of course."

Randy laughed. "You're such a lucky duck! I'm happy for you."

His best friend made a broad smile. "I guess I am. Torrie's great, not to mention hot at the same time."

"What can I say? That's a total package for ya."

"I know," John signed happily and sank back down into his bed. "I even dreamt of her last night."

Randy lay down back on the bed and clasped his hands behind his head on the pillow.

"You're in love, man."

"Yeah," said John and made a chuckle. "I am."

The Legend Killer smiled. He was glad to see John happy and there was nothing else that meant more to him than his friend's true happiness.

"So I'm guessing you're in love too, huh?"

"Me?" Randy asked. "Nah, I'm not."

"Come on Randy, I've been honest to you and now it's your turn to confess."

"Okay, you want to know the truth?"

"Yes," said John. "I want to know exactly how you feel about Maria."

Randy thought for a moment. He was thinking about the past few days since they've gotten along back in their first day in training. They were no longer hot headed to one another. They were now friends.

"Well, Maria…she's funny, she's smart, she's kind, she's…"

"Hot," John put in, finishing Randy's sentence.

"I was about to say beautiful," said Randy. "But since that's your way of saying it, then yeah."

"I knew it!"

Randy laughed. "You just have to say that."

John shrugged. "Well, she is attractive."

"Yeah, she is," said Randy truthfully.

"So…" John sat up again and looked at him. "When are you planning to ask her out?"

Randy shot up quickly when he heard this. "What?"

"Come on man, it's obvious," said the WWE Champion. "You like her."

"Yeah I do, but not in _that_ way you're thinking of!"

"Yeah right, that is so bull," said John, shaking his head.

Randy frowned. "Look, whatever alright? Believe what you want."

"Hey, it's not what I believe, it's what I _see_."

"Whatever it is that you see," Randy began to say. "It's nothing romantic, okay?"

"Okay," John rocked his body from side to side, humming a tune. Randy raised his eyebrow with annoyance while the WWE Champion made a look at him and a mischief smirk.

"Is there something you want to say?" The Legend Killer asked.

"Well, there's just one word," said John. "Denial!"

"Randy groaned out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, so what are you giving her for the bet?" John asked.

"That's for me to know," said Randy. "And for you to find out later."

"And I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are," said Randy, pulling off the sheets as he got up and walked off from his bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

As Randy passed him, John shouted from behind.

"You've just broken rule number 193 under the Best Friend policy!"

John could hear him laughing as soon as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

"Mr. Wilson, shut up!"

* * *

Randy has arrived at Hotel Russell in his rented car. When he got there, he was met by a young Diva with her gym bag over her shoulder. 

"Hey Randy," said Maria.

"Hi there," Randy beamed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep,"

"Alright, just drop your bag into the truck and hop in."

Maria placed her bag into the truck and then went in to her seat next to his and put on her seat belt. Then Randy started to drive off from the hotel and into the busy road.

"So, you're good?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you," said Maria.

"That's great to hear,"

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine," said Randy.

"That's good."

Randy made a laugh. "Yeah,"

He turned to look at her for a brief moment and smiled, which was returned to him when the young Diva's grin was flashed at him.

"So you're ready for some hard work?"

"Well yeah," said Maria. "Not that I did expect to have one today since you said tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, that," Randy grinned.

"But it's okay really," said Maria. "I'm kind of bored half to death anyway."

Randy laughed. "What? With four Divas who love to have fun? How can you be bored?

"You called going to the spa and taking mud baths, _fun_?" Maria scoffed.

"That's their plan?"

"It sure is," said Maria. "But all I could think about is the ring and the action!"

"Wow, you really are into it, huh? Wrestling I mean."

"Well, I guess I am since we went training together. I've been a big fan since I was a little girl, back in the Hulkamania days."

"Cool, I was a huge fan of Hulk Hogan."

"So was I," said Maria. "He was so awesome back then and he still is."

"Definitely," Randy agreed. "He's a true legend."

"That you couldn't kill," Maria joked.

Randy laughed. "I have to admit, he's really good and it was a great honor to wrestle him."

That drive to the arena was a pleasant one as they talked about wrestling as well as their childhood memories.

* * *

They have arrived at the arena as they took out their things behind heading into the building. Tonight was _Smackdown's_ House show and they were lucky enough to use the ring before the event arrived. The area was quiet when they got into the large room and the lights were shone onto the ring itself. 

"We're here," said Maria.

"Yep," said Randy. "The ring's now ours to use."

Maria grinned. She couldn't wait for this Sunday to finally kick the Women's Champion's ass like she deserved.

"Hey Maria, are you hungry?" Randy asked. "We could eat first before we go train."

Maria groaned. She was hungry and it was already time to eat lunch.

"That would be so great," she said. "But I forgot to get a sandwich at the hotel."

Randy grinned. "Don't worry about it."

"I guess I'll have to go to the catering room then," Maria shrugged.

"Why?"

The young Diva made a shock look at him. "You want me to starve to death?"

Randy laughed. "Of course not!"

"Then what is it?"

Randy beamed and made a motion with his head. "Look over there."

Maria turned around. Suddenly, she dropped her gym bag from her hand and so was her jaw.

It was a table that has been set up with two chairs. The candle was lit in the middle as the centerpiece and below the table was a wine bucket with a bottle in it surrounded by some crushed ice.

The young Diva covered her mouth in amazement and made a joyful laugh. "Randy, what is this?"

The Legend Killer flashed out a grin at Maria. "You can say that is part of the bet."

"You planned all of this, already?!"

From Maria's expression on her face, Randy couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought of the idea this morning. I didn't come here earlier to see how it was done but from what I see, it's perfect. Don't you think?"

The young Diva was struck with amazement. "You really are full of surprises."

"Well I'm glad you've notice,"

The woman looked back up at him. She has never seen his eyes up close, his blue eyes that glittered in the showlight.

"Now, shall we?" Randy held out a hand, pointing to the table.

Maria beamed and nodded and Randy grinned as he walked up with her to their table.

**Hope you love this chapter! lol. Please make your comments, thank you lots for your time reading and commenting! **


	15. Rekindle of a Heated Argument

**Thanks for the comments! Enjoy and happy reading!**

Chapter 15 - Rekindle of a Heated Argument

Randy pulled out a chair for Maria, like any gentleman would do and the young Diva took her seat. He took out the two covers to reveal their hot food placed in front of them before he went for the champagne as he opened it and poured the bubbly liquid into two champagne glasses.

"Okay!" said Randy. "Bon appetite!"

"Same goes for you," Maria grinned.

"Thank you," said Randy with a smile and took his seat. He took out his fork and knife to cut a piece of his grilled salmon.

"Oh wait, hold on a sec,"

Randy lowered his fork from his mouth. "What is it?"

"You forgot to make a toast,"

Randy laughed. "A toast?"

"Uh yeah," Maria grinned. "Do you want to or should I?"

"Be my guest," said Randy. He put his fork down on the plate and took his glass. "Alright, so what are we toasting for?"

Maria took her glass as well and raised it to him. "To our partnership for _Vengeance_,"_  
_  
The Legend Killer made a playful smirk. "How could I not go for that?"

Maria laughed. "Well, it's a start right?"

Randy made a nod and beamed. "Yeah,"

He raised his glass to hers and both glasses made a clink sound as they slightly touch each other and then Randy and Maria took a sip of the champagne.

"So can I eat now or do I forget something else too?"

Maria chuckled. "Okay, you can dig in now."

"Thank you!"

The laughter could be heard echoing in the spacious room as they began to eat. They had a great conversation which contributed to their cheerful lunch. They have taken almost all topics in mind: family, interests, favorite childhood memories and of course wrestling. A few laughs were exchanged and grins were made as the tag partners for the pay-per-view match got close.

* * *

The training session had begun with a few practice moves from the first session. Maria did impressively well and Randy couldn't be more proud. Then they head on to new moves which were a bit harder than those Maria knew of but she knew she would get it through with just a bit more practice.

"You're going great," her trainer commented. "Keep it up!"

"Thanks," Maria said with a grin. Her training clothes were soaked with perspiration and her face was covered with drops of sweat. She made a sigh of exhaustion. "I'm beat."

"Let's go," said Randy.

"To where now?"

"To your hotel! Where do you think? "

Maria laughed. "Why do you think I kept asking you the time like every half hour?"

"I thought you were keeping track of the time,"

"I was but my body was screaming to get to bed as soon as possible!"

Randy laughed. "Did I train you too hard?"

"No of course not!" said Maria. "You were doing great; it's just that I'm not really accustomed to this as you are."

"But you will,"

"In a century, probably," Maria breathed.

The Legend Killer couldn't help but grin. "I'm serious! You will."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

They exchanged grins and they got out of the ring, grabbed their bags and headed out to the parking lot. Along the corridors, they have the few crew members, as well as makeup artists and a few wrestlers from the _Smackdown_ roster, the rival of Monday's _Raw._ Despite that these two shows were having competition over the years, both rosters got along fine.

* * *

Randy and Maria were on their way back to Hotel Russell. They met the traffic light as it was changing its colour to red and the car slowly began to cease.

"So, we're off to St. Louis tomorrow?" Maria asked.

"Yep," said Randy.

They were to go to Missouri in the morning to continue training at Randy's house. Maria was glad knowing that they have the time to train together before this Sunday.

"I can't wait," said Maria.

"You're looking forward to more sores and bruises?"

"Well, something like that," Maria made a chuckle while Randy shook his head and grinned.

"Well, to be honest I was hoping that I could get to meet your family,"

"You are?"

"Yeah,"  
_  
Was that a dumb thing to say? _Maria thought. Surely Randy didn't intend to bring her to his own home just to meet his family.

"That's if we're going to see them, of course," she quickly added in.

"Yeah sure,"

The young Diva was pleased yet a bit surprised by his answer. "Really?"

"I don't see why not," said Randy.

"Would they mind?"

"Nah, they won't mind. They're used to getting visits from my father's close wrestling buddies so I don't they would mind my tag team partner whose coming along with me."

Maria beamed. "Cool, I'm happy to hear."

Randy smiled back and took notice of the green signal of the traffic light as he started to drive again. There was silence among them as they were looking at the road ahead of them. The young Diva looked back at Randy whose mind was focusing on the road as he made a left turn on the lane. Maria couldn't help but to wonder what he could be thinking about. She remembered her conversation with Shawn like it happened yesterday.

Could he be that he was unhappy about something but kept it to himself? Suppose he tried to hide it and made a very good job of it?

Maria hesitated. Suppose it wasn't a good time?

_How the hell would you know?! If you have something to ask, then do it now!  
_  
They have formed a bond of friendship and a good measure of trust has been built.

Now, she thought would be a good time to ask.

"Randy?" she began.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away,"

"I just want to clarify something that I've heard about you,"

Randy made a look at her. "What have you heard?"

"Well, for starters, there was a word out that you've got yourself in a lot of trouble because of your behavior."

The brunette man grew silent.

"I also heard that you trashed out a hotel back in Chicago," Maria paused and looked at him to observe his expression on his face. "Is that true?"

Randy was quiet and didn't saw a word.

"So it's true then?" Maria asked, about to answer her own question.

"I didn't say that it is," he finally spoke at last.

"But by the look on your face, it tells me something."

"What are you? Dr. Phil's daughter?"

Maria laughed. "I wish! But seriously, is it true?"

Randy's voice trailed off with an answer.

"Yes…"

"Oh my…"

"I didn't mean to though," Randy cut in. "I was just upset and I guess I've lost my temper."

"So what's upsetting you back then?

Back to that painful memory again, how he wished that Maria hasn't brought it up when she did.

"Just stuff,"

The mind of the young Diva grew with curiosity. "Like what?"

The Legend Killer sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it now."

"Why? You trashed a hotel room, that's big."

"I know that,"

"Then tell me what it is,"

"I just don't want to, okay?"

"Well, I can't take that answer lightly," said Maria.

"Fine…then be that way," said Randy.

Maria was bit surprised by how he responded. "What's with the attitude?"

Randy looked as if he wasn't expected that question to come. "Excuse me? What attitude?"

"What you're showing me now."

Randy made a laugh. "What? I'm clueless here."

"Don't lie to me," said Maria. Her voice sounded very serious.

"So now you're calling me a liar?!" Randy snapped.

"Yes I am," said Maria.

"Well you have some nerve to turn something that isn't true."

"I know you're trying to twist this around but it isn't working."

Randy was in disbelief. "You're so unbelievable!"

"Don't give me that look 'cause I know you're hiding something!"

"Oh so now you're Sherlock Holmes sidekick?"

"Okay now you're being really immature!"

"And you're being stubborn!"

"You're calling me stubborn? That's nothing; at least I'm not some craze hotel wrecker!"

Randy made a sarcastic laugh. "Okay, now this is getting way of hand."

Maria glared at him. "Oh you_ think? _Where's your brain at?

The Legend Killer's tempt was starting to rise from warm to being hot. "You know what I think? I think you better shut up right now."

Maria made a scoff. "Or what? You're gonna RKO me with one hand when the other's on the steering wheel? Don't make me laugh."

"Shut…up…"

"So you're now you're telling me to shut up when you've could have done that minutes ago."

"Don't you play smart with me!" said Randy, indignantly.

"Who said I'm trying to?" Maria asked with sarcasm.

The temper of a Legend Killer grew fierier than before but then it was calmed when he stopped his car at the hotel's entrance.

"Well here we are, finally at your destination."

"Oh great, 'cause I'm getting really tired of this!" said Maria as she grabbed her bag from the floor of the car.

"So am I!"

Maria shook her head and scoff. "Bye you jerk!" said Maria and slammed the door and rushed inside the hotel lobby while Randy pressed hard onto the pedal and sped off from the parking lot and back into the lane.

* * *

The young Diva stomped her way to her room. He was nothing but a jerk once again and a big one too. She opened the door and slammed it behind her and threw her bag into the corner.

"Hey girl," said Mickie with a grin. "How's…"

"Don't ask," Maria cut in as she stomped into the bathroom and slammed it shut behind her.

The three Divas blinked and looked at each other.

"Do you suspect something happened?" Torrie asked.

Candice bit her lip. "I'm hoping it's not an argument."

Mickie was perplexed. "How could it be? They're getting along great!"

"Well whatever it is," said Torrie. "Maria's really pissed about it.

Then her cell phone rang. Torrie picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tor, John here," said John.

Torrie beamed. "Hey John, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you know what's up with Randy?"

"Uh no, I don't."

"I was hoping I could get something," said John.

"Well I haven't seen him today to be honest," said Torrie. "Why you ask?"

"I called him just a minute ago to talk about dinner plans for tonight and he sounded really pissed about something."

"Oh well that's funny," said Torrie as she turned to the Divas with an expression of confusion on her face. "'Cause Maria just came in and she was like that too."

"You're kidding?" John asked.

"Not even close to that," said Torrie.

"Unless…" John trailed off.

The Champ made a sigh while Torrie shook her head and they said in unison, a problem they might have figured out:

"They're fighting again."

**Here we go again! Lol! Please make your comments, thank you lots!**


	16. Reclaiming a Friendship

**Thanks to those who made comments on my last chapter. They are very much appreciated! Sorry for my late update for you know I have two stories to focus on as well lol. Sorry about that and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I do hope I haven't lost any of my fan fic supporters because of my late update lol. Anyways, happy reading and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 16 – Reclaiming a Friendship**

The Raw Superstars went out to dinner that night but that didn't seem to make things better as Maria and Randy were quiet throughout the entire evening despite their friends' effort to get them to make up. The WWE Champion and the three Divas began to worry that if it kept going like this then the partnership for Vengeance would be an unlikely one. John couldn't take it anymore and tried to snap them out of their vexation to one another.

"Look you two," John began, eyeing on the young Diva and his best friend. "This is simply stupid. You may not want to admit it but you know that I'm right. So can we just please enjoy this sweet dessert that's in front of us?"

Their dessert was a piece of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. The Raw Superstars have decided to give in to their sweet tooth and ordered some cake.

The tag partners turned to the other. The green eyes and the blue eyes were looking through the other. John smiled at the thought of finally getting through to Randy and Maria as Torrie, Candice and Mickie grinned and anxiously waiting for them to apologize.

But they didn't exchanged a word of apology as the young Diva and the Legend Killer suddenly got up from their seats at exactly the same time and left the table, on their separate ways.

"Hey, wait!" said Mickie. "Now hold on just a minute…"

It was too late. They have gotten further from the table and soon they were out of sight.

Candice sighed. "So much for that."

"I give up," said Mickie with her hands up for surrender. "We did the best we could."

"But that's just not enough," Torrie frowned.

John signed. "The only thing we could is…leave it up to those two."

"You really think they will apologize?" Torrie asked.

"To be honest, I don't know anymore," said the WWE Champion. "But we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

* * *

Maria went to the ladies restroom where there was silence which signifies that she was the only person there. She got up to the sinks and looked at the mirror where her own reflection is looking back at her. She sighed. She and Randy have gotten along so well for some time and now it has come to this. 

"_I'm such an idiot,"_ Maria thought. _"Why did I even bring it up?"_

Randy must have left already and Maria would be the one to spoil the evening. This wouldn't have happened if she hasn't asked him about something he wasn't comfortable to talk about.

But she just had to know. Doesn't she have the right to be concerned?

Perhaps it wasn't the best time for her to ask after all.

She sighed. Her reflection was frowning back at the young Diva.

"Now look what you've done," said Maria. She rang her fingers through her hair in frustration for ruining possibly a good friendship with a great guy. To think that they were arguing over some stupid request Maria made.

And they were planning to go to St. Louis the next morning.

Oh isn't that just great. Why does she have to bring it up for? That was her biggest mistake yet.

Maria was in the restroom for about two minutes before she grabbed her handbag from the marble counter and exited to go back to the table. Everyone except Randy was still at the table.

"Isn't that just great?" Maria told herself as she made her way to the table. The group was talking about something and she knew that it was she and Randy were the subject of their conversation. Then it got interrupted when Torrie made a signal that the young Diva has returned.

"Hey, you're back," said Torrie.

"Yeah…listen I have to go."

"What? You're leaving already?"

Maria nodded. "So I don't think I would want the dessert after all."

"Maria could you just…"

"John, not now okay? I'm exhausted and I really want to go now."

John sighed. "Okay well let's take the dessert with us then and we'll…"

"No."

"What?"

"I mean I want to go on my own," said Maria. "I'll take a cab." She turned to the three Divas. "I'll see you guys back in the hotel."

The Divas simply nodded.

"Well, I guess it's good night then," said John.

"Yeah," Maria nodded and made a small smile which obviously wasn't a genuine one. "So good night you guys and enjoy your dessert."

The young Diva walked away. That kind of exit she was making wasn't exactly as planned but she thought it would be pointless for her to stay around when Randy may have left the restaurant minutes ago.

Some night it turned out to be.

Maria was passing by the cashier's desk when she opened her hobo handbag. She was taking out her cell phone to check out the time but then she suddenly dropped it to the floor when she bumped into someone mindlessly.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Maria said in an apologetic manner as she bent down to pick up the small device. "I should have watched where I'm going."

The man bent down as well and their hands were both onto Maria's cell phone.

"That's okay."

They looked up and were somehow surprised to see each other as they both said in unison.

"Maria?"

"Randy?"

They stood up.

"You're still here?" Maria was still dumbstruck by Randy's return.

"Yeah…I never left," said Randy.

"Oh…"

"I see that you're still here as well."

"Yes I am," Maria bit her lower lip. "Actually I was just about to leave."

"Oh you are…"

"Yeah, the others are at the table if you're looking for them."

"Oh okay."

Maria nodded. "Thanks for my cell phone."

"You're welcome," said Randy.

"So anyway, I'm going now. Bye."

The young Diva turned and walked away from him.

"Wait!"

Maria stopped in her tracks when his deep voice called her from behind. She could feel his presence coming near her as his body overshadowed her as Randy came around from behind. Her eyes were staring blankly at the floor. Maria could feel the sense of his eyes looking down at her.

"Please…look at me." Randy pleaded.

The young Diva looked up. Her eyes would meet his blue eyes.

"Maria, I just want to say how sorry I am about earlier," said Randy. "I have no right to snap at you like that."

"But you do," said Maria.

"Wait, what?"

"I mean I understand why you reacted in that way. It's because of what I've done. I have no right to stick my nose where it shouldn't have been."

"You were just concerned and I appreciate that."

"But still, I shouldn't have asked you in the first place," said Maria. "You told me you didn't want to talk about it but I just kept on pushing you further and further until you could get it all in the open. I guess I went too far."

Randy had his both hands resting on her shoulders. "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself."

Maria sighed. "I can't help it if I made you upset."

"You have done nothing but being considerate."

"In the worst possible way," Maria added as she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Listen to me," Randy spoke softly as his hands cupped Maria's face and gently brought it up to face him. Maria could see his blue eyes gleaming brightly at her.

"You have been a really good friend to me," he continued. "I understood why you have done that and I just want you to know how much I really appreciate it."

"So you do despite the fact that I was that stubborn?"

Randy chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, even that."

Maria made a chuckle and looked up at him once again. "I'm very sorry that I've made you upset."

"And I'm sorry too."

The young Diva managed to make a smile that Randy knew of. That beautiful smile of hers would take his breath away, along with her beauty inside and out. He leaned over to her and wrapped his arms around for a hug in which Maria made in return as they made a warm friendly embrace.

"So, is the bet still on?"

Randy laughed. "Who says it's not?"

"I didn't, just wondering." Maria grinned.

"Well it is, we made a deal remember? I did my part, now it's your turn."

"Hey, you don't have to remind me," said Maria with a smirk.

Randy folded his arms and pretending to make a serious face. "I'm still waiting for my prize, you know."

Maria grinned. "You'll get it…just not now."

"Well when?"

"Don't worry about it, it's a surprise."

Randy chuckled. "Alright sounds good to me. So you're still heading back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired so I'm taking a cab on my way out."

Randy nodded. "Okay then, see ya."

The young Diva blinked as he turned to another direction.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To meet my dates."

Maria raised her eyebrow in bewilderment. "Dates?"

"Yeah, since you'll be going to bed, I'll be here enjoying two delicious slices of chocolate cake! Why, they're calling me right now. Well I got to go now, good night!"

The Legend Killer left the young Diva in bewilderment as he entered into the dining room. Then her mind ticked off in an instance when she finally realized what he meant and walked in such speed to catch up with him in her heels!

"Hey! Come back here mister! Touch my cake or you'll be grounded beef!"

Randy laughed. "I thought you said you're tired?"

Maria swung her arm around his. "Cake now, bed later."

Randy grinned. "Whatever you say, Miss."

They laughed as they head back to the table when they would meet their friends once again. John, Torrie, Mickie and Candice looked up and they smiled broadly when they have noticed that the duo had finally made up.

"Hey we're back," Randy announced.

"Finally, what took you so long?!" John began with a grin.

"Who cares?!" Maria said with a laugh. "Where's the dessert?"

"Aw man!" said Mickie. "And I was planning to have it for breakfast!"

Randy and Maria exchanged looks at one another.

"Whose own?" Maria asked.

Mickie smiled sweetly and mischievously. "Yours and Randy's."

What?!" Maria and Randy began in unison.

"Well I didn't think you guys would come back. Plus you abandoned them so it's no good leaving them go to waste, right?"

"Mickie!"

"I'm just kidding!" said Mickie. "I wasn't going to eat them! Geez! Can't you take a joke every once in a while?"

The group of the Superstars laughed as Maria and Randy both sat down to their places to enjoy their sweet dessert.

**Please make your comments, I really really really really want to know what you think lol. Thank you lots!**


	17. First Day At His Home

**Thanks to all who made reviews for chapter 16! Here's a quick update I did in just a few hours, lol! It's short again so sorry about that lol. I know you want more updates, so here you go lol. I hope you'll enjoy it. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 17 - First Day At His Home**

The morning has welcomed a brand new day as the Raw Superstars head out to the airport to give their farewell to Maria and Randy as they head out to Missouri.

"Goodbye!"

"Have a safe trip you guys."

"Take care."

"See you in L.A.!"

"Have fun!"

The tag team partners for the upcoming pay-per-view match on_ Vengeance _turned with smiles on their faces. With their bags over their shoulders, they made their last wave to them before they went on board.

"Well this is it, huh?" Maria asked as they went to join in the line of passengers.

"Yep," said Randy. "Let's go."

It was the day that they have been looking forward to but at the same time they would be nervous though they didn't show it to one another. It was Randy's idea that was going to bring them to his hometown in the first place, let alone train since the countdown for their match was coming close.

"Do you think they'll be fine?" Mickie asked the group when they could no longer see the duo in the line.

"I'm sure of it," said John. "Or else we'll be gunning for them!"

Torrie laughed. "Oh yeah, we sure would!"

"I'm sensing some love in the air!" said Candice in a childish singing tone.

"I think we all are!" said Mickie with a smirk.

John sighed and shook his head. "If only they would confess."

"Oh they will in time," said Torrie with a grin.

"So now they're gone, now what?"

"Who wants McMuffins?" Mickie asked.

"We do!" the group said in unison.

They let out a laugh as they were heading to McDonald's to grab some breakfast on their way out.

* * *

The plane has finally made its touchdown to a new city. The passengers would take out their personal things from the luggage compartment before leaving. Randy and Maria came out found themselves in a new airport to meet the busy customs line. 

"Well here we are," said Randy.

"Yeah," said Maria. "Geez, it's so busy here!"

"Hasn't it always been like all airports?"

"Good point." Maria laughed.

Minutes had went by and they finally got out of the customs line where thy met a taxi driver greeting them out of the airport and he would take them to their destination of the city.

After a long journey, the taxi made a halt at a street known to be Randy's neighborhood. The taxi driver helped them out with their luggage from the trunk. They thanked him for his assistance before he drove off along the road and made a turn to exit the now peaceful street.

Maria couldn't get her green eyes on the large two storey house. It was beautifully built and she has never seen anything like it.

"Welcome to my humble home," said Randy.

"Wow…it's beautiful!" Maria gushed.

Randy smiled. "Thanks."

Maria looked up at him. "You should make an appearance on _MTV Cribs_."

He laughed. "Yeah I should of, but that would mean endless visit from lots of girls everyday."

The young Diva made a cute giggle. "That would be fun, though!"

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Fun?"

"Okay, maybe not so much?"

Randy laughed. "It would be crazy!"

"It would be funny if a female fan of yours would deliver a freshly baked apple pie right on your doorstep!"

"Now that would be lovely."

He made a familiar smirk that Maria has always known and seen whenever he was in the ring. Randy really was a funny guy to be around.

Randy took out his keys from his jeans pocket to unlock the front door. It would soon swing open and Maria, with her luggage in hand carried them inside. She was utterly lost for words when she came across the beauty of the living room. From the walls to the furniture, the color scheme blended vibrantly.

"You sure have some taste in house design!"

Randy grinned. "I just got some ideas from magazines."

The young Diva took a look around to see the intriguing artifacts placed on the shelves and the paintings hanging up on the walls.

"And you have a great taste in art!"

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm my own interior decorator."

"You really impressed me."

"I take that as a compliment?"

Maria grinned. "Yes!"

He laughed and made a happy sigh. It was good to be home after travel to so many countries and cities.

"_Home sweet home,"_ he thought.

"So I'm guessing that a tour is in order?"

Randy grinned. "But of course. Follow me."

He toured her around his grand home. From the living room, he led her to the kitchen, then to bathroom, then to his room which of course would look like the royal master bedroom to Maria's thought. Finally, they got to the last room as Randy opened the door.

"And this is your room."

The young Diva stepped in while the host came in behind her. Randy turned on the lights and Maria was awestruck by the beauty of one of the three guestrooms that would be for anyone of royalty.

"This is amazing!" said Maria as she dropped her bags down into a corner.

"I'm glad you like it," said Randy with a grin. "You got the same equipment like my room."

"Cool, I got a stereo and DVD player!" said Maria. "You mind if I borrow some of your movies?"

Randy had his arms folded and made a smile. "Well you are my guest. Go head, knock yourself out."

Maria beamed. "Cool, thanks." She climbed up into her bed and the softness of the bed would make her sleep like a baby in a minute.

"Comfy?"

"Very!"

Randy laughed. "I'm glad."

"Can we finish the tour later? I'm really beat."

"Sure, no problem. There's just one last thing I have to show you anyway."

"Okay," said Maria. She closed her eyes.

Randy smiled. He knew that she was a bit exhausted since they had to catch an early morning flight. But they are finally here. They made it to St. Louis, in his beloved home.

"I'll let you take a morning nap then," said Randy. "I'll be in the living room."

Randy got a response which sounded like a 'Yeah yeah could you go now?' He grinned to himself before heading out the room and shut the door behind him.

The young Diva's hair spread widely across the bed. She was now deeply relaxed by the comfort of the bed.

"_I'm so in love with this place,"_ she thought.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to a sweet sleep.

* * *

It was one o' clock on her timer as she rubbed her eyes. After sitting up on the bed, she found herself lying down again. She never wanted to leave the bed, especially with the air condition unit on to the right temperature. It was simply perfect. And it wasn't an expensive hotel like she would be in while traveling on the road. 

She picked up a towel from a chair and went out of her room. Maria walked through the passageway. She got to the bathroom door with a drowsy smile. A cold shower should do the trick of awakening her from her slumber. Maria turned the doorknob and it had clicked which signaled that the door would open. The young Diva stepped inside only to let out a scream from her mouth as her towel suddenly slipped from her hand and onto the floor.

His hair was slightly damp. The whole of his tanned body was dripping wet. The droplets of water would run down from his chest down to his muscular abs. He was about to wrap himself around with a towel after taking a shower when an intruder came in. He wasn't annoyed nor was he pissed. But he was a bit surprised to see the young Diva whose jaw was still hanging down.

"Don't you ever knock?"

Maria was horrorstruck. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

She rushed out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She knew she left the towel inside but she couldn't get herself to get it.

"Whoa…"

Her heart leaped from her chest. Her brain couldn't function just after what happened. She was still dumbfounded and her mind was frozen with only an image stuck in her head.

It was indeed the first time behind the ring that she would see the Legend Killer with the exposure of being nude in his bathroom.

"Okay then…" said Maria who was still dumbfounded. "Whoa…"

Every inch of his body was something that any girl would stare at from a magazine. But no other magazine with pictures of a male model that could be compared from what she just witnessed.

"I guess I don't need that shower," Maria said while stammering for words when her brain would froze on her. "I think I'm wide awake now."

**Hope you enjoyed it! lol. Please make your comments, thank you lots!**


	18. When Water Kissed the Skin

**Another update lol, I made it as fast as I could lol. Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Chapter 18 – When Water Kissed the Skin**

Randy was grinning to himself after what had just happened. The young Diva came in only to rush out a few seconds later.

He shook his head. _"Silly girl."_

He opened the door and he met Maria who was leaning against the wall and apparently her cheeks were blushing red from that moment she heard a click from the doorknob.

"Shall I set some ground rules here?"

Maria sighed. "Randy, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were in there."

"Next time, please knock."

"I'll do that, promise."

"Good. The bathroom's all yours."

"I didn't scare you out or anything, did I?"

He laughed. "Of course not, I was just surprised that's all."

Maria nodded. "Again, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay really."

"Thanks."

She couldn't help but notice the small droplets of waters on his chest. His hair still a bit damp from the shower he had. He had on a white fluffy towel. She couldn't believe how good looking he was until she would notice for herself.

"So, do you want to start back on training?"

"Yeah sure, that'll be great."

"Alright, meet me downstairs when you're done."

"Okay."

Randy went off to his room. With his door shut behind him, a grin came back to his face.

"Today should be_ verrrrry_ interesting."

Interesting indeed.

* * *

After she took a shower, Maria switched from wearing her casual clothes from that morning to a white tank top and a black track pants. She twisted her light brown hair up and made it into a quick bun. As she finished tying the laces of her white sneakers, she went off from her room and jogged down the stairs to the spacious living room. 

But he wasn't there.

She checked the kitchen. He wasn't there either.

_Where could he be?_

Perhaps he was on the phone? She did hear it ringing earlier so he must have been taking the call at the moment. So the decision was made in her mind to take a look around the place just to get used to the surroundings of another person's home.

Her eyes were on that French door that was placed adjacent to the kitchen. Randy didn't take her outside that door yet but maybe it would lead to the backyard. So out of curiosity, Maria thought that a little exploring would do her good and hopefully to see that one thing that Randy mentioned earlier. She knew that he was referring to.

That was the ring.

Maria unlocked the double door and they were pushed wide open outside. The backyard was not only spacious but beautifully made. Anyone could tell that it was mowed, pruned and the colorful flowers would decorate the backyard. The landscaping was utterly breathtaking. It would be great to have a party there in a place like this.

But there was something else besides the garden that caught her attention. Her hands were on her hips with disbelief. Randy never even _mentioned_ let alone showed her what she should have known of.

"_I can't believe he didn't even tell me this."  
_  
"Oh there you are. I was wondering where you might be."

Maria turned around to see Randy coming up behind her.

"Randy, how could you not tell me that you have a pool?"

He eyed on his pool and made a grin. "Oh that."

"Yes, that!

"Alright well," he gestured out a hand pointing to the pool. "That's my pool over there!"

Maria laughed. "You have a pool and you didn't tell me?" Maria and gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Ow, hey first of all, I didn't think it was necessary for me to do that and two you don't have a swimsuit, so what's the point in that?"

Maria's mouth was dropped by the answer. "Well excuse me mister, I have one packed in my suitcase thank you very much!"

Randy laughed. "I was just joking around!"

The young Diva folded her arms and made a serious face. "Were you really?"

"Yes really," he said truthfully. "I was going to take you out here in the backyard but since you're already here…"

Maria nodded and smiled. "Now I know."

"Exactly."

She grinned. "So tell me, where's the ring?"

He slapped his hands together as if she knew what he was planning on showing her. "Now that's what I'm about to show you."

"Okay, so take me there already!"

"Alright, let's go."

Randy led her to a new compartment of the house that she hasn't been into. They met with another French door as he unlocked it with a key and soon it was opened. It was a dark room but then he switched on the light.

"Oh wow…" said Maria, apparently amazed by what she saw. The room was fully equipped with all things that you would see in a gym from dumbbells to weight machines.

"This is the fitness room," said Randy, introducing her to yet another room. "Feel free to come here anytime. This is the key for it."

"Okay then," Maria nodded as he showed her the correct key.

"So here you've got all the machinery that anyone would need. There's the television over there along with the DVD player. Of course the stereo is here too."

"How could I ever get bored here?" said Maria with a mischievous grin.

Randy laughed. "You have to know how to keep people entertained."

"Well you sure know how to."

They laughed.

"Anyway, let's get going."

Maria followed him to a double door. "So let me guess, the ring's at the other side of this door."

"You are wrong."

Maria blinked. "What?"

"This door leads to the arcade."

"And you have a Playstation Two in the living room?"

"So I like to keep myself busy," said Randy with a shrug.

The young Diva raised her eyebrow. "It's a bit too much, isn't it?"

"Well…" He finally unlocked it and the doors were being slid across from one another.

"Not really."

The room was much larger than the fitness room. At the center of it, lies a four sided ring.

"You are such a liar!" said Maria.

Randy smirked. "Fool ya, didn't I?"

She looked at him and laughed. "And I thought we have to pass here to get to this room!"

Randy laughed. "Well of course this is where I would train and work on my moves."

"This is so great! So can't we start now?"

"You're really anxious, aren't you?"

"Of course yes!"

He laughed. "Well, let's get started then."

Maria beamed. The sooner they start, the better prepared she would be for the pay-per-view match.

* * *

They spent a few hours training in that room. They had fun but at the same time, it was a very serious session. It was a time to keep focus, a time to practice on the moves that were done since the previous session until they were done perfectly. They would take breaks whenever it would be a good time to do so before they continued on. 

Twilight soon overshadowed the neighborhood as the darkness of the night would soon approach and they would be at the poolside. The young Diva, in her baby blue bikini, was making a few strokes in the pool as Randy looked on from the door.

Every stroke she made was beautifully done and he observed every bit of it. That wasn't the only thing that caught his eye. It was the fact that he was somehow attached to her beauty.

She swam to the edge of the pool and got her arms rested upon its surface.

"Come and take a swim with me."

"Nah, I'm cool."

Maria frowned. "You're no fun."

Randy laughed. "And besides I'm good standing right here."

"Watching me swim?"

"Yeah, that too."

Maria grinned. "Well it's never good to watch girls swim."

"Huh, why you say that?"

A grin was spread across Maria's face. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do," said Randy.

"Oh no, you don't," Maria giggled and pushed her body off further into the deep part of the pool.

Randy walked toward the pool. "Alright Maria, fess up!"

"There's nothing left for me to say."

He folded his arms. "You're not making this easier for me."

"Well I'm glad 'cause that's how I want it to be!"

Randy let out a frustrated sigh in a fun way. He was into her games.

"Come on now, tell me why you said that."

"What did I say that made you so…curious?" Maria asked.

"You know what it is," said Randy.

Maria rolled her eyes and thought for a bit. "Nope."

"Don't play your tricks on me."

"I'm not!"

"Denial!" said Randy with a grin.

She laughed. "That's what you said, not me."

Randy then crouched to the floor. "I'm serious! Tell me why."

Maria giggled. Randy wondered what she was thinking of until she swam back toward him.

"Do you reeeally want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

She was now standing up at the edge of the pool. "Are you sure?"

Randy chuckled. "I'm positive."

"Hmmm…okay," said Maria. "Could you come a bit closer?"

He lowered his head a bit.

"A little lower."

He lowered it again.

Maria cupped the side of her mouth and started to whisper in his ear.

"Okay, the reason why I said that it's bad for you to watch girls swim in the pool is because…"

"Uh huh," said Randy whilst being a good listener. "Go on."

"It's because…"

There was no warning coming to mind nor did he know that he would end up in a trap as he suddenly got yanked down by the arm and into the pool. He popped his head out as he gasped for air as the mischievous young brunette made a laugh.

"It's because you could get lured into their trap when you at least expect it!"

"Hey! What's the big idea of getting me all wet?"

"Well I told you that you don't want to know, didn't I? But you're just too stubborn."

"You fooled me!"

"No, I _warned _you, that's a totally different thing."

"You set me up!"

Maria grinned. "So I did. Well, that goes to show you that curiosity does kill the cat. Or should I say that curiosity got the Legend Killer wet and soaking!"

She was right. His clothes were completely drenched with water.

"Next time when I ask you to come swim with me, take the offer nicely, okay?" She made a smirk at him and then was turned into a laugh.

"Now you're going to get it big time!" said Randy as he forced a few big splashes at her which of course would be returned to him by Maria.

Splashes of water were exchanged to one another and laughter would fill the night air and the moonlight would be peering down its soft white light onto them.

Maria wiped off the water from her eyes after a playful moment they shared and made a smile at him that would glimmer with the moonlight.

Randy grinned back at her. They were having so much fun and Maria was indeed a very fun girl.

Silence grew among them in the pool. They didn't say a word but simply looked at one another and exchanging grins. Randy noticed her green eyes sparkled to the soft light coming from the moon. Her hair now wet and slowly made drips from its ends. He realized how close he was to her until he got to her green eyes up close.

He found his hand caressing her cheek. His brain froze. His heart leaped out of his chest as his eyes would pierce right through hers.

Deeper and deeper.

And deeper.

They pulled back from each other, a bit surprise after what they just did. Neither of them expected this to happen so soon. But neither of them said a word to each to other as they give in to each other once again.

Neither of them expected this kind of passion to ignite between them. But it seemed to be too powerful to resist as they shared their first kiss as the water glistered to the light that the moon has poured down onto it.

**Don't forget to review! lol! Thank you lots for reading!**


	19. A Visit From The Cowboy

**Firstly, I would like to say a BIG thank you for the reviews! I'm still speechless for getting 14 reviews for my last chapter! I can't believe it! lol but I know that my work has paid off and has been recognised. So thank you for that and please keep them coming! Here's my next chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 19 – A Visit From The Cowboy**

A car has arrived and parked by Randy's garage. The man picked up a plastic sealed dish from the car seat before locking his car with a push of a button and shoved the keys into his pocket. It was his wife's idea to make Randy's favorite dessert. But delivering it wasn't the only thing that he came to do. He wanted to meet her and to bring a pie for Randy would be his perfect excuse to do so. That way, it wouldn't look so _obvious._

_Thank you Edna, you're a genius!_

He got up to the front door and pressed his finger on the doorbell. A loud high pitched sound was produced was produced instantly only to be faded away a few seconds later. A grin was marked on his face.

"He wouldn't see this coming!" he said. The dish was held with one hand and he could tell from his palm that it was still warm.

"I wonder if she likes blueberry."

* * *

They were locked into an embrace. Maria's arms were wrapped around his neck. His hand ran down her back in the water as the kiss grew deeper. But for a moment like this to be interrupted, that would be something to get their attention. 

And it happened to be the doorbell.

"Is that the doorbell?"

"Uh…yes...yes it is, I'll go get it."

Maria nodded and Randy swam out of the pool and head inside. She was in astonishment and a bit confused at the same time. Surely, that kiss was unexpected and it might have been a mistake right?  
But she doesn't know what to think of it.

Randy got further inside from the pool, walking past the kitchen. He was in a total daze for a second as he got to the living room. He couldn't believe it but it actually happened. He kissed Maria. Just that one kiss that would give him a cartwheeling sensation in his stomach. He shook himself out of his thoughts for there was a visitor at his doorstep and went to answer the door.

"Hey son!"

Randy was surprised to see the man who was now grinning at him. He didn't expect a visit from him, let alone expect the person to be him at his doorstep. It was none other than his father Bob Orton, who was famously known as 'Cowboy Bob' back in his wrestling days. He was the reason why Randy has become a third generation wrestler in the family.

"Oh hey Dad!" said Randy with a smile.

The man looked up and down at him. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Huh?"

Randy realized what he meant. His clothes were still soaked heavily with water. He completely forgot to dry himself off from the pool and let out a chuckle.

"Oh, actually no you're not."

"Then what the hell happened to you?"

"It's a long story."

"Then I guess I shouldn't ask?"

Randy laughed and gestured him inside and closed the door behind him.

"If you must know, I was at the pool with Maria."

"Oh!" his father laughed. "So what, you didn't bother change into your swim trunks?"

"It wasn't like that Dad!"

"Yeah I figured," he grinned. "She got ya wet, didn't she?"

Randy couldn't but laugh at himself for looking so silly in wet clothes!

"Yes she did."

His father laughed. "Well, look what we have here."

Randy turned around to see the young Diva, with a towel wrapped around her body. Her brunette hair was laid straight down over her shoulders. She dried her hair but it was still a little damp. Why made him so attached to her?

"Hi," she beamed.

The man smiled back. "Hello, you must be Maria."

"Yes I am," said Maria, wondered if Randy mentioned her to the stranger. "And you are?"

"Mister Bob Orton, but you can call him Bob."

He extended his hand to the young Diva and she shook it with great delight about the encounter.

"You're Cowboy Bob!"

"Yes, that's correct! Bob grinned. "I don't have my hat on but yeah that's me!"

Maria laughed. "But of course!"

Bob made a look at his son and grinned. Randy simply shook his head and laughed.

"I didn't know you would be here," said Maria. If she had known, she could have put on something a bit more decent right about now instead of just a swimsuit underneath a towel.

"I didn't expect to see him either," said Randy truthfully as he eyed his father.

"Well it's only a short visit," said Bob. "I came here to drop a pie your mother made for you." He gave Randy the sweet baked dish.

"Blueberry pie?" Randy asked.

"That's right, your favorite!"

"Aw how sweet!" said Maria.

Randy looked from the pie to his father. "You got Mom to spoil me, didn't you?"

"Hey it was her idea, not mine." His father laughed.

"Uh huh," said Randy and grinned. "Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'll take it to the kitchen," said Randy. "Excuse me for a second."

"Yeah, sure," said his father.

"Okay," said Maria.

Randy went to the kitchen, leaving Bob and Maria to get acquainted. Bob cleared his throat while the young Diva bit her lip with nervousness.

"So Maria, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks and how are you?"

"I'm good."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Bob beamed. "So how's the training so far?"

"It's going really well," said Maria.

"Are there any troubles along the way?"

"Well, just a few but I'm getting there."

"I'm very happy to hear that."

Maria grinned. "Your son is such a good trainer."

"Well he should be, 'cause he learned plenty from his old man!"

Maria laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure of it." Soon Randy came back from the kitchen.

"We're just talking about the training sessions you both had." His father told him.

"So I've heard," said Randy, smiling. "Well, there is progress and I think Maria's doing absolutely great."

Maria looked at him and made a smirk. "Are you saying that just to have your father to get a good impression of me?"

Bob raised his eyebrow and then he pretend to make a serious face at Randy as he folded his arms. "Well?"

Randy grinned. "That wasn't my intention, okay? I'm just being honest!"

They laughed.

"Well I'm glad that it went well," said Bob. "So anyway, have you two made any plans for tomorrow?"

"No we haven't really," said Maria. "It's only just the training that has come to mind but there isn't anything else."

"Yeah," said Randy. "Why you asked?"

"Well your mother and I would like you to invite you both to come over for lunch."

"Hey, that sounds great," said Randy.

"Yeah, I would love to go," Maria beamed.

"Excellent!" said Bob. "So I will see you both tomorrow!"

Randy and Maria nodded and exchanged beams to each other.

"Randy, you mind if we have a talk? You know it's been a while."

"Yeah sure Dad," said Randy "But that would mean taking these wet clothes off and take a shower before I freeze to death."

Maria made a giggle. "Sorry about that."

Randy chuckled.

Well, I better head upstairs and take a shower myself," said Maria.

"Go right on ahead," said Bob.

"You're excused," Randy told her.

"Alright thanks," Maria beamed. "Bye Bob."

"Bye dear," Bob grinned.

The young Diva went up the stairs and soon she was out of sight.

"Nice girl," said Bob.

"Yeah," said Randy.

"Now you go on and take that shower," said Bob. "I'll wait here."

Randy nodded and went up the staircase while Bob took a seat on a couch and breathed out a relaxing sigh.

"Finally, there's someone who could make my son happy," said Bob. "The question is…has he already let go of his past with Kaitlyn?"

**Don't forget to review, lol. Thank you lots for your time reading and reviewing!**


	20. Maria's Tasty Idea

**Thanks to all for the reviews for chapter 19. They're very much appreciated! Here's a new chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 20 – Maria's Tasty Idea**

Randy took a shower to wash off the chlorine from his body as well as his hair and then got into his black muscle shirt and pants and then went downstairs to meet his father in the living room. Before he got to the stairs, he discovered a sudden change from his room, the hallway and of course the stairs where surprisingly, he didn't slip off. It was completely _dry_.

Maria was still in the bathroom so she couldn't have been the one who done it. When he got to the living room, the Legend Killer had a surprise look on his face when he spotted his father mopping.

"Dad, you did all this?"

"If you're referring to me mopping this part of the living room, the stairs and all the way up to your room, then yes I did."

"That was quick!"

"Well I learned that from your mother," Bob grinned. "What would she say if she sees me cleaning up after you?" 

"Uh…" Randy went deep into thought and then answered. "I think I have a pretty good idea." 

They laughed as Bob took one last squeeze of the sponge mop to drain out the water into the bucket. Now the floor was dry and shiny like it should have been before Randy got it wet.

"I should have done that but thanks Dad."

"No problem. I do hope you won't let this happen again."

"I won't."

Bob shook his head. "I wonder what has gone wrong with your head tonight."

Randy laughed and he took the mop from him and then picked up the bucket. "I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"And a lot would mean one thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what I mean."

"No I…"

He paused. He looked at his father who then made a grin at him. Why does he have a feeling that he _knew_ the answer to his own question? 

"If you're talking about Maria-"

"We have a winner!" Bob proclaimed like a game show host on television.

Randy laughed. "You're something else, Dad."

"So, am I right or am I right?"

His son grinned. "I'll be right back."

Bob had his arms folded and made a tap with his foot. "That doesn't answer my question!"

"What was the question you asked?"

Randy made a smirk before turning back to the back door to drain out the water from the bucket. Bob shook his head and laughed at the thought that his son dodged himself from a question he didn't want to answer.

"Oh well, I'll find out soon enough anyway."

Maria got dressed in her pink tank top and a comfortable pair of khaki shorts. It was a lovely idea to take a bubble bath for it was very relaxing and soothing. Now her body was pure and fresh and has obtained a scent of strawberries. She brushed her hair and it would fell loosely on her shoulders. She opened her suitcase and took out her_ Apple_ laptop and opened it up on her bed in front of her. After waiting for it to boot and to take in her personal password, she finally got on it and then signed on into her instant messenger. Ha it worked! She has got access to the internet through wireless connections! Randy's house was surely the best she has ever been into!

As usual, her inbox would appear empty but she didn't mind a bit since it was only been a week. Then a chat window popped up with a message before her under the name of _Sweet Kisses_ with two hearts on either side of the name.

_Hey Ria!_

That person had a display picture of an adorable little white Maltese. Maria smiled at the name and instantly replied the person's message with a simple:

_Hey!_

_We got your text message, glad to hear you guys got there safely. So how are you guys doing?_

_We're fine and how are you girls?_

_We're good. Just came back from clubbing. _

Maria laughed and then typed back with:

_Lol, clubbing?_

_Yeah, lol. Me, Candy, Micks and John went out to this club in Time Square. We had so much fun without you and Randy! Ha ha! _

_Lol, I hope you guys didn't come back to the hotel drunk._

_Nah, John took very good care of us and made sure we weren't too crazy so we're safe. _

_LOL, aren't you lucky to have him around?_

_Yep, lol. _

The young Diva laughed. She missed those Divas so much already. She could have imagined what fun they had over in the world's most famous city.

Then she got another message.

_So what are you up to?_

_Nothing much really. I just came on to check my email as usual. I was about to give you guys a call after I'm done though._

_Oh well no need for that. The girls said hi!_

_Lol, okay and tell them a big HI back!_

I _just did lol. Sooooo… you got any hot fresh updates for us?_

_LOL, what do you mean by hot?_

_Well, you're at Randy's aren't you?_

Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head and then continued on typing her message.

_Lol. So what do you expect me to say? That I kissed him?_

_Ummm...well something like that would be nice yeah, lol. _

_Lol. _

Maria thought about that kiss at the pool and wondered if she should tell them or not. It would be funny to do that since she couldn't really express herself properly if it's only words she had to use.

So she typed a next message.

_Well to be honest…we actually did._

Maria waited to get a reply, which the message read:

_Hold on a sec. DON'T GO ANYWHERE!_

Maria laughed at the part that was typed in caps lock. Then at the bottom of the chat window, it stated that _'Sweet Kisses is typing out a message' _which obviously meant that she came back at a short time and was now in the middle of typing out a new message.

_Okay, Candy and Micks are now on my bed as the witnesses of this conversation._

The young Diva couldn't help but laugh. She could imagine the look on their faces right now!

Then Torrie said:

_SO ARE YOU SERIOUS???? YOU GUYS KISSED?????_

_Yeah, we did. _

_OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Whoa, hold on! Before you guys said anything else, it wasn't intended to happen!_

_Ria, don't spoil it for us. _

_But it's true!  
_  
_So you're saying it was an accident?_

_I don't know if you could call it that but I guess, yeah. _

_ARE YOU CRAZY???_

Maria sighed and hit her head onto the bed. They just won't get it.

_Look, it just happened out of nowhere. We were at the pool and we were just fooling around and then...we kissed. _

_Okay, hold on a sec. I'm typing out something from all three of us. _

Then a new message appeared seconds later.

_AWWW! How beautiful! A wet kiss! Absolutely perfect!_

Maria made a groan at this message she read and typed back a reply.

_It wasn't like that at all!_

Come on Ria, 'fess up. We know you like him and it's time to let your feelings show.

But I don't know what I feel for him. I mean yeah he's a great guy and all, but I just don't know. 

_Hold on a sec. We're going to take turns typing. My fingers are starting to hurt. So you'll be talking to Micks now._

_Okay. _

Maria waited until she got another message along with a smiley face.

_Hey girl!_

Hey Micks. 

_You totally got yourself confused, huh?_

_It's not like I want to be like this! I just don't know what to think of it up to this point!_

So umm, where's Randy now?

_He's downstairs with his father at the moment. Oh and he's very nice to me by the way. They're in the living room talking right now I believe._

_Oh cool! You get to meet another Hall of Famer in person! _

That was true now Maria thought of it. She already met Jim Ross and 'The King' and now she has met another wrestling legend.

_Yeah. He came when we're at the pool._

_You mean when the kiss happened?_

_Yeah. _

_Ohhhhh, that explains it, lol. You guys didn't get a chance to talk about it. _

Maria found her head on the surface of the bed again. She looked up and saw a next message.

_Okay, it's Candy's turn now! I just got a call-in from Andrew! I'll talk to you later okay? Bye honey!_

Maria sighed and replied with:

_Okay._

The young Diva wished she didn't come online so the divas wouldn't find out like this.

_Hey there, Candy here. _

_Hey. _

_Okay just to keep it simple. Just talk to Randy as soon as you two are alone again._

_Yeah, that like would be easy to do. I'm just being sarcastic here since I can't express myself properly on this thing. _

_I figured that, lol. Anyway, that's the only best thing to do. _

Maria didn't like the idea at all. Could that be her only option?

_I don't know…_

_Just talk to him. _

Her eyes were now stuck on those words she read. 'Just talk to him.' Soon her mind drifted back to that kiss with Randy. Maybe it wasn't love but some sort of attachment? Could she be attached to him and the same with Randy to feel attached to her? Those few days that passed went so fast and they have already gotten along so well like they were long lost friends when in truth they've only met last week.

_Okay…_

_Oh by the way, you got him anything for the bet?_

That suddenly struck her. She completely forgot about that.

_Oh I forgot about that. _

_Thank you for the reminder? Lol. _

Maria made a grin and typed out:

_Yeah, lol. I have no idea what to do though. The only cheesy idea I got in mind was cooking. _

_AWWW! What a great idea!_

You think so?

_Yeah! Then you can show off your cooking skills to him, lol. _

_Lol. Okay, now the mentioning of cooking makes me hungry, lol. _

Suddenly a new thought came to the young Diva's mind and quickly typed:__

Do you think I should make dinner? We haven't eaten yet.

Maria waited a bit for a replay which read:

_OF COURSE! YES!_

The young Diva laughed and her fingers would be running through her keyboard once again.

_Lol, alright. So that would be my surprise for him. _

_Awesome!_

The young Diva smiled at the thought of her idea.

_Okay, if I have to cook dinner, I better get myself to the kitchen pronto! So I'll talk to you guys later. _

_Alright, lol. Have fun! Um okay this is weird, lol. Torrie and Mickie are both onto their own phones right now, lol. Talking to their guy friends, if you know what I mean. _

_Lol, yeah I got you._

_Tell Randy we said good night!_

I will. Good night and sweet dreams. 

_The same goes to you too, girly. Later!_

Maria smiled at the last message and then closed her chat windows and got off her instant messenger. She closed her laptop, leaving it on to a hibernate mode and got up from her bed with one thing in mind that got her to forget about the kiss for the moment.

And that would be to see what she could get in the kitchen cupboards and to surprise Randy with a cooked dinner.


	21. A Heartbreaking Past

**First of all I would like to thank all who made reviews to chapter 20! **

**Yay, a long chapter! Lol! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as I've worked so hard on this. Please excuse me if this chapter is a bit too emotional, lol. Oh and the bit of this story that's in italics is the flashback. Please review and tell me what you think. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 21 - A Heartbreaking Past**

Randy and his father were sitting at the doorstep just having a conversation as they were watching the starry sky. It has been a while since they had a father and son talk like this and Randy was glad that now that his dad was here since he really missed those times.

"So, you guys have a match this Sunday," his father began.

"Yeah," said Randy.

That was the only thing that got him and Maria to where they were now. If it weren't for the match to come about, then they won't have been training for the past three days now, including the training session in his own home. If it weren't for the match, that kiss _definitely_ would not have happened in the first place.

"So the training's going well like you said, yes?"

Randy nodded. "Absolutely, she picked up a lot of things as we go along. She's a bit doubtful about herself, but I have faith in her."

"That's good. That should give her the self confidence she needs."

"Definitely."

"So tell me," Bob began with a slight pat on Randy's lap. "What are your thoughts about her?"

"In my professional point of view?" Randy asked.

"No I mean personally."

"Oh."

Randy's mind was instantly indulged into deep thought about how to answer that question. But it didn't take him long to answer.

"Well, besides the fact that she is attractive..."

"Ah, so you admit that she is then?" Bob grinned.

Randy nodded and grinned at him. _He just has to make it a big deal._

"Anyway," he continued to say aloud. "She's cool, easy to talk to, can be a real hot head at times..."

"Didn't see that one coming!" Bob said and let out a laugh. His son joined in as well.

"Well she can be, trust me! But most of all, she's really sweet."

"Yeah, I could tell."

Randy made a small smile and looked back up at the night sky filled with tiny dots of sparkling white light. The moon would be revealing its face after hiding behind the cloud for some time as it cast down the light upon the quiet neighborhood.

"Son?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Do you have any feelings for her?"

His mind froze when this question went out to him and turned to look at his father. "Why you ask?"

Bob simply shrugged and said nothing while his son gave him the eyebrow. He saw this and grinned.

"I'm just curious," he said.

"Oh okay."

"Well, do you?" Bob asked.

"Maria's my friend," said Randy. He was shoving the loosen laces right into his black and white _Nike_ sneaker mindlessly with his finger as his father looked on.

"That doesn't answer my question and you know that."

Randy sighed. "Look Dad, she's my tag team partner. And even if I _do_ have feelings for her, which I don't, I won't want it to come between our partnership, let alone our friendship."

"So you're afraid to have a go at it?"

"What?" Randy scoffed as he got back to his sitting position. "Dad, where are you getting at?"

"Randy, open your eyes. This could be your chance at happiness."

He couldn't believe that he just heard from his father. He did like being with her but pursuing a relationship with Maria was out of the question. Isn't that enough to ruin a friendship that they already have since after they made up?

"Dad, I appreciate the fact that you want to see me happy and-"

"Of course I do!" his father remarked. "You think I want to see you like this? Being so downright miserable as you are now?"

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked with a small smile. "I'm perfectly fine."

But of course, his father didn't buy it.

"No you're not!" Bob imploded. "Stop lying to me and to yourself!"

"I'm not!" Randy argued.

"So you're telling me that from what I saw just now, it doesn't mean anything at all?"

"See what?!"

"That look in your eyes," said Bob. "The way you were looking at her when she came in to the living room."

Randy shook his head a bit and forced a grin. "Dad, what are you-"

"You're in love with her Randy," Bob cut into his sentence. "And you can't tell me it's not true because I've already seen it!"

That grin of Randy's was wiped out of his face and was instantly replaced with that look as if to receive the shocking news of his life.

"I'm in love with Maria?" Randy asked with disbelief.

"Yes you are," said Bob. He was very sure by the answer he gave him. "I know it and I'm sure that you know it too."

"Okay this is crazy."

Randy got up from the doorstep and his hand found the doorknob. But something stopped him his father added:

"You can run away, but you can't hide away your feelings."

He clenched his teeth with annoyance. "Dad, I'm in no mood to argue about something that doesn't mean anything."

"Randy, why are in denial?"

"Here we go again!" Randy sarcastically remarked. "I'm not in love with her, okay? We're friends, nothing more!"

"But don't you want to take a risk?"

"No risks, alright? None of that!" Randy imploded. "I almost ruined our friendship because of my stupidity!"

"Wait, what?" Bob asked bewilderedly.

"Maria and I had an argument yesterday."

"How come?"

"Well she heard that I trashed out a hotel room in Chicago a few months ago and wanted to find out why I did it."

"So did you?"

"No I didn't."

Bob shook his head and sighed. "I could understand why you didn't tell her. But it's best for you to get it out of your chest cause holding that grudge is not healthy. You have got to let it go now or you'll let it end your career or any other relationship with your co-workers."

"Don't you think I know that, Dad?!" Randy spat. "I'm getting sick of this!"

"I can see that you are," said Bob. "But don't let this spoil about what you could be having with Maria."

"She's my friend, for crying out loud! How many times do I have to say that to you?!"

Randy kept his cool as he quickly realized what he did.

"I'm sorry...that was so stupid of me."

"That's okay son," said Bob. "Now I see."

Randy looked at him. "What?"

"I see why you quickly jumped to say that she is your friend and nothing more."

"Dad," Randy had a serious tone in his voice. He was about to say it again for the hundredth time. "I'm not-"

"Since after Kaitlyn's betrayal, you are afraid of trusting your heart because you fear that you will get hurt again, right?"

There was silence between the two men as the gentle breeze whistled softly past them.

"So I'm right?" Bob asked his son.

Randy said nothing as he slowly walked away from his father; his hands on his hips as he looked up at nothing in particular, or maybe just at the sky but in a mindless manner.

"Randy?"

The gentle cool breeze blew past them, as silence would be an atmosphere that Randy was not comfortable to be in at that moment.

"I'm exhausted," Randy said at last. "I think that training session worn me out."

Bob opened his mouth but then closed it back and sighed as he decided that their conversation would come to a close.

"Alright but let me tell you one thing before I go."

"I don't think I'm up to any more lectures, Dad."

Bob grinned softly. "It won't be any of that. Just something for you to think about."

Randy was silent for a moment but then he said, "Okay."

"Love is something that you cannot control. It just constantly grows on you and the more you deny it, the more it will keep on haunting you until you realized that it's too late to admit it and you'll end up in regret."

Randy sighed as he was still looking away into space. He knew that his father was right. He was awoken a bit from his daze as he felt a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Maria good night for me."

"Yeah sure Dad," Randy said blankly.

He still has back turned to his father as he could hear the grass being trampled upon and soon a car door was closed shut and the engine was heard. He turned around in time to see his father reversing his car and then his eyes would follow the car as it left the driveway until he could no longer see it. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He couldn't possibly be in love with Maria, could he? He didn't tell his father about the kiss earlier nor did he intend to. How could he tell him about it if there was no meaning attached to it?

But he knew one thing. He cared deeply about Maria. But to be in love with her was out of the question.

His father's word began to affect him in a way that he would hate to admit to himself, but he knew that he was right. But how could he know if what he was feeling for Maria was real?

Maybe he was afraid to love again like his father said he was. He hasn't been out with anyone since the breakup with Kaitlyn, his girlfriend and the first love of his life. After that hurtful, heartbreaking moment, he would act rude to the girls who flirted with him and he would lash out at anyone that would do anything to irritate him, even the slightest things, or even try to get him to talk about why he would acting this way in the first place. That thought would take him back to a week ago when Maria spilt prune juice onto him. And that argument in the car.

On the outside, he would be a mean person to be around but on the inside, he was hurting, crippled by a broken heart.

Randy walked back into the house and made another sigh as he closed the door behind him.

_"I'm perfectly fine being alone," _Randy thought._ "Even if it means not having to find love again." _

Then something caught his attention. He followed the smell to the kitchen only to find the brunette woman in front on a stove, stirring up something in the pot with a wooden spoon. He had his hands into the pockets and leaned his body a bit at the doorway as he watched on with amazement. Maria was going for the top cupboards when she saw Randy and smiled at him.

"Hey, you're back?"

"Yeah, I was just right outside. My dad just left and wanted me to tell you good night."

"Oh alright," Maria beamed. "It's been a great pleasure of meeting him."

Randy smiled a bit and entered the kitchen. "What's all this?"

"Well you could say that this is your turn to get something for the bet."

"You're cooking dinner for me?"

"That's right. Surprised?"

Randy laughed. "Of course I am surprised! I totally did not expect this."

"Well that makes the two of us. We surprise each other."

"You're right about that one." His eyes turned to a yellowish ball of dough in the glass bowl. "What's this?"

"Oh that's the dough for the ravioli."

"Ravioli?"

"Yeah," the young diva grinned. "Have you ever tried them before?"

"No, but I've heard of them."

"Well tonight's your lucky night!"

"I guess it is," said Randy with a grin.

"Like to try some sauce?"

"Sure."

Maria scooped up a bit of sauce and had her hand under it in case of any dripping. Randy bends his head a little as she brought up the spoon to his mouth to taste. Suddenly, there was a blank expression on his face.

"Well?" she asked.

No answer.

"Too salty? I hope I didn't make it too spicy, did I?"

Randy simply turned to look down at her.

"It's terrible isn't it? Please say something!"

He bit his lips but then failed to hold them any longer as he started to grin.

"Stop it!" said Maria as he whipped him with the kitchen towel she had laying over her shoulder. "You're scaring me!"

Randy laughed. "Maria, it's absolutely perfect!"

"Really?" She beamed before giving him a serious face. _"Really?"_

Randy chuckled. "Yes really."

Maria beamed. "Okay."

"So you need any help?"

"Help? I don't think that's part of the deal!"

They both shared a laugh over their silly but fun bet.

"Well now it is," said Randy. "But seriously I want to help. What can I do?"

"You can help with making ravioli. It's easy, I'll show you how."

He smiled in response to Maria's wink. "Alright, sounds good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just finished eating dinner in the living and had placed their dishes onto the coffee table.

"That was the best I ever had," said Randy and held his hand up to form an okay sign. "My compliments to the chef."

Maria beamed. "Thank you. Now you can make them on your own.

"Yeah," Randy grinned.

"You can even make them for John!"

"Ha! Knowing him, he would ask me if I use Chef Boyardee."

Maria laughed. "Well then bring them to the kitchen so he'll see the action for himself."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"You better!"

They laughed. Soon silence came between them and then they looked at each other and exchanged smiles. Then silence creped in once again only Randy broke the ice as he frowned and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Randy?" Maria asked with deep concern.

"There's something I have to tell you," he began. "Something I should have told you in the car since yesterday."

Maria remembered the day when she asked the question that was still remained unanswered and that was the same question that got them into an argument, fortunately didn't last long.

"Really, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No I do want to," Randy insisted. "It's time for me to get it out of my chest and for you to know why I did what I did."

Maria nodded. She was curious to know why Randy's unexpected actions were made but then again she was anxious that maybe she has pushed him off the limit due to her being stubborn. But she went along with his idea, as he was about to tell her everything.

"Alright I'm listening," said Maria.

Randy sighed. "Alright, here goes..."

It was time to go back to that dark cloudy past...

---------------

_It was the night of Wrestlemania 23, the greatest pay per view event of the year that was held in the city of Chicago. Randy lost in his match but that couldn't stop him from what he was planning to do._

_"Well, this is it huh?" John asked as he screwed back the cap of his water bottle after taking a good refreshing drink._

_"Yeah man," Randy grinned as he closed the little black box. "I can't wait to see that look on her face when I proposed to her." _

_"She's going to love that ring."_

_"Yeah, I bet she will." _

_"Well good luck man and leave any updates for me." _

_"Thanks John and I will." _

_With a wide grin on his face, he left the locker room, already dressed smartly in his baby blue shirt and pants. His match was already over and now there was only one thing on his mind. That was to ask her girlfriend Kaitlyn to be his wife. He couldn't wait to see that surprised look on her face. It has been nearly eight months since they were together and now would be the big step to their lives. _

_"Hey man, looking for your girl?"_

_Randy grinned. He liked the sound of that. But the sound of her being called his wife would be even better._

_"Yeah, have you seen her?" _

_"Sure did. I saw her at the parking lot. She might still be there if you're lucky." _

_"Alright then, thanks Jeff." _

_Randy went off to the parking lot with the black ring box held tight in his hand. Soon, she saw her in a conversation with someone. _

_"This is it," Randy thought. "It wouldn't be long now..."_

_As he head toward her, a piece of the conversation past through his ears._

_"You have to be strong." _

_"But I don't want to hurt him." _

_"I know you don't want to, but you'll get through this." _

_"I wonder what are they talking about?" Randy thought as he saw the dark haired woman with a guy with a blonde haired man. Randy stood behind a wall so he wouldn't be seen as the conversation continued._

_"He's such a great guy, he doesn't deserve this." _

_"But is it okay to live a lie, Kait?" _

_"No..." _

_"Then say no more. It's time for you to tell him now. I can't bear of keeping this a secret any more than you can."_

_She nodded. "I wonder how he would react when he finds out what I was doing while he was at Europe." _

_Randy was bewildered. What could she have possibly done wrong that could upset him?_

_"Kait, I love you. But we agreed that you'll tell him about us." _

_A sudden drop was made in Randy's stomach. His heart was crushed in an instant._

_"I know Justin, but it's too hard!" the woman sighed. "I mean I do love Randy." _

_"But you love me more." _

_Randy could feel that he was sinking even lower than he already has._

_"Yes I do."_

_Those were the words Randy wanted to hear down at the aisle. But now the thought of the wedding flashed out of his mind._

_"So how do you plan on telling him?" _

_"Well, I thought of telling him in his hotel room after his match. But I don't think I could wait any longer."_

_"So, you're going to tell him here?" _

_"Yes. It's better for me to do this now than later."_

_The blonde man nodded. "Okay good. I'll see you later then, yes?" _

_Kaitlyn nodded. "I love you." _

_"I love you too and don't you ever forget that." _

_They lean in to seal a kiss as Randy looked on. He was torn, his heart now scattered into fine dust until there would be nothing left inside of him._

_The man left the woman standing alone on her own. Randy doesn't know what to do or what to say after what he just heard just now. After all this time, it was all a big fat lie._

_His mind was still stuck by the words he heard. He never wanted to believe them. No, she didn't cheat on him. No, she said she loved him and only him, no one else could come close. That was all a lie._

_Randy slowly turned away from the wall and walked back to the locker room area and to do what? Try to forget what he just heard? To try to snap himself out a dream he might have?_

_"Randy," said a voice he once loved to hear. He stopped._

_"Kaitlyn," he began. He cleared his voice after finding it a bit hoarse._

_"I'm glad you're here." _

_"You didn't watch my match, did you?" _

_"Of course I have. You did great." _

_"Even though I lost?" _

_"Well that doesn't matter, right?" _

_"No it doesn't. But I guess a broken heart doesn't matter either right?"_

_"What? What are you-" _

_Then there was silence._

_"What's the matter…" Randy turned to her with that cold look in his eyes and finished his sentence with, "Kait?" _

_The woman knew that he would never use that nickname expect for…_

_"Randy...you didn't hear-"_

_"Hear what? You professing your love to someone else?" _

_The woman was silent when he said this. She knew now that he heard her with Justin. _

_"Randy, please just let me..." _

_"You've been behind my back after all this time I was in my European tour?"_

_"Randy just..." _

_"JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH KAITLYN! RIGHT NOW!" _

_"Please...don't be angry..." _

_"Angry? I'm furious!" Randy snapped. "So this relationship is based on a lie this whole time, isn't it?" _

_"No, it's not true, not true at all..." _

_"THAT WAS ALL A LIE!" _

_"It's not Randy!" _

_"You were cheating on me!" Randy said hotly. "You have any idea how this tears my heart to shreds?! Didn't you even think about that for one second?_

_"Of course I did," Kaitlyn cried. "What makes you think I'm having a hard time to tell you this now?!" _

_"You having a hard time?" Randy asked. "Well at least it wasn't hard to tell Justin that you love him more than you love me right?" _

_Kaitlyn said nothing. Her eyes were filled with tears._

_Randy shook his head. "And to think that I was about to propose to you." _

_"Pro-propose?" Kaitlyn's voice croaked._

_"You know what? Just forget that I even said that." _

_Randy turned away only to have his arm pulled back with force. Her voice was breaking as it was quivering with shock by the revelation that was out before her._

_"W-wait, you were going to pr-pro-propose to me?" _

_"I said forget it!" _

_"No!"_

_Randy pulled his arm free from her clutches and showed her the black box. "See this?"_

_Kaitlyn was in disbelief. He was really going to do it. Her hand would reach out for it, only to have it pushed away and Randy shoved the ring box into his pocket. _

"_I was going to ask you to be my wife but I guess I was that stupid enough to make that mistake." _

_"I'm so sorry..." _

_"I'm sorry too," said Randy with the anger and hurt in his voice. "I'm sorry that you ever came into my life just to put me through hell!" _

_"Not true at all! I do l-" _

_"Just go," Randy retorted. He couldn't stand to hear any more of what she had to say._

_Her eyes were now wide with shock. "I'm not leaving." _

_"I said to go now..." said Randy, as he was trying to cool his temper. "I don't want to hear any more of your pathetic excuses. In fact I don't want to hear anything else that you have to say. I don't ever want to see you in any arena, not even my home. Just go and be with him..."_

_Then he would take one last look at her. Her eyes stinging with hot tears._

"_Just looking at you makes me sick to my stomach…"_

_"Please Randy, just let me-" _

"_Go away Kaitlyn, leave me alone…" _

"_I'm so sorry…" _

_"I SAID GO DAMN IT!"_

_Kaitlyn's face was stained with tears and now replaced with fresh ones as they poured down from her face. She could see the anger in his blue eyes and didn't stay long. The damage has been done._

_As she disappeared from his sight, Randy got his hands on anything he could grab as he threw them about forcibly. His anger taking full control of his mind as his heart was now cold and broken into pieces._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_The next morning in his hotel room, he sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. Then his eyes would be open wider. Not by the fact that he had finally awoken from his slumber, but awoken to see his room that had been trashed out completely. The tables and chairs were turned over; a small pool of water could come from the already broken vase and the flowers appeared to be trampled upon heavily. Books appeared to be thrown all over the room, lamps were also turned down but didn't show any slight damage, except for the lampshades. Randy looked around with uttermost shock by the scene until he came across to a window that has a small cracked hole in the middle. He was bewildered to see this until a thought flashed into his mind. He remembered that it was the black ring box, containing the ring that supposedly intended for Kaitlyn, only to be thrown out the window and breaking the glass in the process._

_Randy was the one who let the anger got the best of him and got his room into a mess. He knew that he would have to pay serious consequences for his actions sooner or later. Being suspended seemed more likely the punishment that he would be facing for the next few weeks. He found his two hands buried into his face as he reluctantly let the tears come out of his eyes. He never wanted to cause any damages to the room but it was too late to do anything about it. At the same time, his heart would be bleeding in a sense that a woman he loved was now gone and out of his life forever..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Randy sniffled a bit as he finished telling his story to Maria who was trying to find the words to say after what she just heard straight from Randy's own mouth.

"Oh wow..."

Randy rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed."

Maria watched him leave and shot up from the couch as well. "Randy, wait."

He stopped at the staircase and his hand was upon the railing but didn't turn back to look at Maria.

"I-I have no idea," was all she could say. She was at lost for words.

"Well..." Randy began. "Now you know."

"But wait, don't you want any dessert? We said we're going to have some pie that your dad brought, remember?"

"I think I'll pass. You can have a slice of the pie if you want...help yourself."

With that, Randy went up the stairs without even looking back, leaving the brunette diva in the living room as she watched him up going until Randy disappeared from her sight.


	22. Reminiscing Through Photos

Special thanks to all who made reviews to chapter 21! You know who you are lol so thank you for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts on it. Happy reading!

**Chapter 22 – Reminiscing Through Photos**

Maria was suprised to see that it was almost midnight according to her alarm clock since she had went to sleep around ten o'clock. She didn't expect her slumber to be shorter than usual. But Maria couldn't help but to feel sorry for Randy, now that she knew what was bothering all this time. He was still aching after what happened that night and he couldn't seem to let go of it. She could never forget that image when Randy nearly cried in front in her; how it would tear her to see him like that state. Finally she gave up and took that two-hour sleep as a satisfactory one as Maria removed the sheets from her body as she got to the edge of the bed.

Maria took her laptop and a purple plump case that were rested on the table next to the television, decided that she would go to the living room. There was darkness in the hallway but then there would be some light at the end of it as she got to the stairs. Maria wondered if Randy was still up until she remembered that she forgot to turn off the lights for Randy before she had went up. But then she gave herself a shrug since she would be in the living room anyway. She crept down the stairs in a quiet manner as to not disturb Randy and then head over to the couch. She brought her legs up as to sit in a crossed leg position, making herself comfortable and placing the laptop in front her and turning it on.

While waiting for it to boot up and asking for her password, she unzipped her purple case and it revealed a digital camera and a black cord that would be used to send the pictures from her little device to her laptop. As soon as her laptop was ready to be used, she connected her USB cord to her laptop and the other end of the cord would be connected to her camera. Maria made a small smile as she waited patiently for the pictures to upload.

He covered his mouth as he made a small yawn and rubbed his eyes a bit. Randy didn't get much sleep but he didn't really care much about it since he got used to it. He was going for a drink of water from the kitchen when something caught his eye as he stopped in the middle of the staircase. His blue eyes would be onto the brunette chuckling over something funny that she was looking at. His mind would play on him over the thought of walking over to the couch and just hold her in his arms. He could feel a slight tingling sensation on his cheeks but would shake off whatever feeling was creeping up to him as he got to the bottom stair.

"Still awake are you?"

Maria got startled a bit when she heard a voice and turned to see Randy standing there.

"Oh no," she laughed. "I slept actually but then I woke up. I don't know how I do that in just two hours."

Randy grinned. "Two hours? Guess you're not that tired then."

Maria shrugged and chuckled softly. "I'm just as surprised as you are. Anyway, since I can't seem to go back to sleep now, I decided to come out here for a bit."

"Okay," said Randy with a small smile appearing on the corners of his face.

"What about you? Maria asked, knowing about the state he was in earlier on. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, a little."

Maria could sense it in his voice that he was still thinking about that got his heart broken and was still hurting about it. So she would just nod.

"I just woke up a while ago," Randy continued. "And now I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink. So what are you up to?"

"Well, I'm just looking at the photos I uploaded just now."

"Oh cool, can I check them out?"

"Sure you can."

Maria beckoned her hand for him to come over. Randy went over to the couch and sat next to her.

"Okay, this is the one I took at Disney World."

Randy laughed by the view of the man making a pose with his favorite Disney character.

"Wow, it's John and Goofy! I remember him telling me about it."

"Yeah," Maria laughed. She then switched to the next one, which would be a group photo with a good view of the Cinderella castle at the background.

"This is really nice."

"Isn't it? Too bad Candy wasn't there though. She would be so jealous!"

"You think she would be?"

"Well maybe."

They laughed as they went through the photos from Disney World and then finally came upon the photos they took while they were in New York.

Randy smiled when he saw the photo of a shopping mall. "Oh yeah, this is the mall where we bumped into each other again."

"Yeah, who knew right?"

Then a new picture appeared.

"Umm…" Randy began to say.

Maria bit her lip and exchanged looks with him as they came across a photo of Mickie and Candice with Torrie in the middle as they made a famous 'Charlie's Angels' pose outside a clothing store.

"Don't ask."

"I'm not going to, trust me!"

They burst out laughing and then Maria changed it to the next photo.

"This one is cute. John and his fan Kelly."

"Aw yeah," Maria laughed as a photo of John with his arm around the blonde teenage girl as they had their big smiles for the camera.

Then they would come across to the photos taken in a nightclub they went to until they stopped at a particular one.

"I can't believe Mickie took this," Maria began to say and laughed.

On the screen was a photo of the duo that performed a sweet ending to their salsa dance.

Randy made a smirk. "Now that was hot."

Maria laughed. "Of course it is! We totally got the crowd's attention!"

"We sure did. I had a lot of fun."

She looked at him and beamed. "So have I."

They exchanged smiles at one another and then turned back to the same photo that has brought forth memories to them.

"Aw, they're so cute aren't they?"

Randy chuckled at the next photo. "Yeah."

The next photo displayed was taken at the restaurant the group went to, where Torrie was feeding John some chocolate cake. Randy and Maria knew from the way the WWE Champion and the blonde Boise diva were looking at each other that there was a connection between them.

"It's love alright," Maria beamed.

"Yeah." Randy sighed.

Maria turned to look at him with concern for she knew what went through his mind.

"Still thinking about it, aren't you?"

"I'll live," said Randy with a shrug.

"It's not fair for you to be this way. You deserve so much better."

"That's what everybody said," he muttered as he got up from the couch.

"Randy, it's the truth."

"Maybe it is but how much _is_ better?"

"Look, what Kaitlyn did to you was inexcusable and I'm not going to defend her for what she did. But you just have to let it go."

"Well I can't."

"So you want to spend the rest of your life being hurt?"

"It's better than to try love right? Let's face it, it's just not for me."

Maria looked at him disbelievingly as he head to the kitchen. But she ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"That's not true! You're a really great guy and any girl would be so lucky to have you."

Randy scoffed. "Yeah sure, it's all because of my looks right?"

Mandy frowned. "It's more than that. You're smart, you're funny, kind, sweet…"

Randy turned to look down at her. "Maria…"

"Just let me finished."

Randy let out a sigh and made a nod for her to continue.

"Kaitlyn has no idea what she was missing out on. And that was her life to be turned around with happiness and love."

Randy had his head drooped down as his eyes would be staring down at the floor.

"Why would it come out this way?" he asked. "She's my first love. I don't understand…"

"Maybe it isn't meant to be understood," Maria shrugged. "I don't know. We just have to take it as it is. I mean not everything could work out even if you may want them to."

"I guess that is true…"

Maria nodded. "But I do know one thing."

He turned to look at her. "And what's that?"

"You will find love again," said Maria. "You just need to trust your heart this time."

"But how will I know?"

"I don't have to tell you. You'll know it when it's there."

Randy said nothing. All he could do was to look right back at her as she got closer to him and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting embrace. It wasn't long until he would bring his arms around her also and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you," said Randy between sniffles. "For everything."

"It's no problem at all."

"I really appreciate it and I'm so glad to have a friend like you."

"I'm happy to hear" said Maria with a small smile while she could hear Randy making a soft chuckle. Then her mind would be flashbacked to the time when she was in her room chatting with the divas through instant messaging. The last person she talked to was Candice and her advice would be to talk to him about the kiss they shared at the pool. Though she didn't want to bring up something that would make Randy uncomfortable, she would decide against it.

But then and again…

"Randy?"

"Yes?"

Or what if he doesn't want to talk about it? Wouldn't that make her uncomfortable then? She had to think fast.

"Do you like french toast?"

Randy laughed. "That was a random thing to ask."

The brunette diva laughed nervously and was slightly embarrassed by it. They let themselves go from the embrace as Randy gave her a look of curiosity yet disbelief by her question.

"I was uh…thinking about breakfast?"

"Oh right, well that explains it," Randy laughed. "And to answer your question, yes I do."

"Great, well I'll fix some of that then."

"Awesome," Randy beamed. "I'll sure it will be just as good as dinner."

Maria returned a smile by the compliment given to her.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some water, would you like a glass?"

"Yeah sure, thanks."

Then her conscience wouldn't be that impressed on her move.

_French toast? Wow, nice going Maria..._

So the subject has been changed. She decided to go against it.

As Randy went to the kitchen, Maria sat back down on the couch and got to her laptop once again and her finger would be onto the touchpad as she changed the photo to the next one. As she looked at the photo displayed on the screen, Maria would be in her own world, where desire comes in. That inner desire she would have when all she wanted to do was to be held in his arms again…to feel the warmth radiating from his body to hers…to feel the tenderness of his lips pressed to hers…

She knew she couldn't fight this feeling. The divas were right, and Maria would finally come clean to heart by the fact that she likes him. But her friendship with Randy was more important than anything else, including the arousal that was now creeping up to her. Besides, Randy was in the process of healing and she wouldn't want to do anything to aggravate it.

"You'll find someone Randy," she said softly. "I know you will, even if that person is not me."

Her eyes would be onto the new photo of herself and Randy at the table smiling as they leaned onto each other by the shoulders, like two friends having a good time.


	23. Meeting Randy's family

**Hey everyone, thanks to ****DrummerGirl76, MariaCenaFan, Jorrieprincess, xAttitudex, rorry21, randy Orton rocks, cena-ria-434 and Fidelitas for the reviews on chapter 22! Thank you so much for your time reading for reviewing! Here's my next update and I hope you like it! Lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 23 – Meeting Randy's family**

After breakfast, they went to the gym room to start their workout which would last for an hour. As usual, for the start of this session, Randy would always play his music to keep himself in a hyped up mood. But since Maria was his guest, he allowed her to play her CDs. Soon the sound of pop music blared from the speakers of his stereo and Maria rocked her body to the beat of her favorite song of all time. Randy groaned softly by the fact that he would have to listen to Mariah Carey, throughout the session.

Well, wasn't he the one who made that suggestion for Maria to play her CD's in the first place?

"Maria…" he began, trying to find a ways to convince of playing 'something else', particularly his music. "I think we should-"

But unfortunately, his sentence had to be stopped abruptly as Maria, pretending to hold a microphone in her hand; as she sang along to the words.

_Oh when you walk by every night  
Talking sweet and looking fine  
I get kind of hectic inside_

Randy had his hand over his blue eyes. It was too late to switch CD's now!

But he laughed it off anyway as she watched Maria dancing and singing _Fantasy_.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Maria said with a grin after she stopped herself. "You were saying?"

"Never mind," said Randy.

The brunette diva had her hands on her slender hips. "Oh I get it. You don't like my choice of music, do you?"

"I didn't say anything," he retorted.

"You liar!"

Randy grinned. "But what I do have to say is that I'll be so happy that you're leaving tomorrow morning."

Maria had her jaw dropped down as she scoffed. She took her face towel that was hanging over her shoulder and hurried over to him to the now grinning self proclaimed Legend Killer and hit him with it.

"How rude!"

Randy laughed. "So, can we start now?"

"Of course," said Maria. Then a smirk would appear on her face. "But the workout would be good, only if you sing along to the chorus with me."

His grin would be turned down upside down by Maria's suggestion.

"Over my dead body!"

Maria laughed. "Just kidding!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Then she got to her room and over to the opened closet, revealing her casual outfits. Today she was going to have lunch with Randy's family and she was really looking forward to it. After spending a good ten minutes in her room, she took one last look in the mirror and a smile appeared on her face once again.

_Okay, I'm ready._

Randy was sitting on the couch, waiting for Maria to get ready. His mind would be traveling through the thoughts of the recent past and that would include his deep conversation with the brunette diva. Her words deeply affected than he could ever imagine as they really touched his heart in every way. Randy has finally let go of the pain that has taken over his life for months now. He was finally free from the cage that was filled with heartbreak and tears. The sound of heels hitting gently on the stairs would signal that she was on her way down as Randy got up and turned to the stairs.

Her hair was down beyond the shoulders, she was wearing a simple light pink sundress. His heart would be beating like a drum playing a sweet tune when he laid his eyes on her. He was utterly breathless by the sight of her beauty.

"I'm ready," she announced with a smile.

Randy slowly walked over to her. She would blush slightly as she felt the warmth of his hand holding hers.

"Wow Maria," he said softly. "You're so beautiful."

She beamed. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Thank you. I know I do."

Maria giggled but then her cheeks would turn bright pink as he raised her hand to him and his warm lips would be pressed onto her hand as he kissed her hand. Just that one sweet gesture could make the brunette diva melt in the living room in an instant. The room would be quiet for a moment until Randy spoke.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, ready when you are."

Randy beamed. "Let's go."

They were on their way out and Randy courteously opened the door for Maria and then followed her out and closed the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------

The drive would last for about half an hour and at last they got to their destination, they have arrived at a new neighborhood where the Orton household was situated.

"Here we are," said Randy as he drove smoothly into the driveway and parked behind a black car and turned the engine off.

"Nice house," said Maria.

Randy grinned. "Yeah. Alright, let's head out."

"Okay!"

They got out from Randy's silver SUV and he would then lock it before they head up to the front door.

"I smell barbecue!" Randy said with a grin. "I hope it is the ribs."

Maria laughed. "You love that, don't you?"

"Of course! They're my life!"

They burst out laughing as they got to the front door and rang the doorbell. It wasn't long until they were greeted by a young woman with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Randy!"

"Hey sis."

Both of them shared a hug and then her eyes would turn to the guest behind her.

"And you must be the special guest that Dad was talking about."

"Yes I am," Maria beamed.

"Maria, this is my sister Latoya," Randy said to the brunette diva. "Latoya, this is Maria."

The two women made a friendly handshake and exchanged smiles.

"Well it's nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too."

"Please come in," said Latoya as she stepped aside for Maria and Randy to enter.

"So where's everyone?" Randy asked his younger sibling.

"Well Mom's at the kitchen. Dad's in the backyard with the grill-"

"Baby back ribs, right?"

"Uh…yes?" Latoya said with an eyebrow slightly raised, wondering where he was getting at.

"Woo! I love today!"

Latoya rolled her eyes playfully and turned to Maria. "You know he's crazy, right?"

"Not until now."

"Hey!"

They would burst into laughter. Latoya cleared her throat as she was trying to stop herself before she continued as she led them to the living room.

"So anyway yes Dad's barbecuing them at the moment and Martin's right-"

Latoya stopped when they caught sight of a tall teenage boy sitting on the carpet with his back facing them as he was playing a video game on the Playstation two.

"Come on! Come on!"

It was a match between the Spurs and the Lakers at its final quarter. The player that he was controlling just made a steal from the computer.

"Yes! Come on Dwayne, come on!"

The character on the screen was running while dribbling the ball and made a pass to the fellow teammate and then would be passed to another. Then the ball would be back to the same character that he was playing as. The countdown clock was on the screen and was coming near by five seconds. The character was a bit further from the basket as he made a shot.

"Don't let me down now…" the boy began to wince.

The clock had sounded to signal the end of the game.

And the ball made it to the basket.

"Yes!" the teenager whooped. "YE-ES!"

The game was over with the Lakers gaining victory over the Spurs by 143-140.

"I got a three! YE-ES! Dwayne is the man! Dwayne is THE MAN!"

The boy shot up from the floor as he thrust his hands into the air and did a random victory dance, clapping his hands as if going with the tune of the music coming from the television. The celebration had to be cut short when he happened to turn in time to see three people who were trying not to laugh at him. He made a wide grin on his face, but that couldn't hide his embarrassment. The boy immediately turned off the TV.

"So you can't tell me that we have people here?" the teenage boy glared at Latoya, who was now annoyed by this.

"Hey Martin, we have people here," his sister said with a mischievous smirk.

He frowned and said with sarcasm. "Very funny."

"Hey Martin," said Randy with a grin.

"Hey."

"I would like you to meet someone. This is Maria."

"Oh hello," he said and shook the guest's hand. "Please excuse for what happened just now. I guess I got a bit carried away."

"A bit too much is more like it," said Latoya.

His grin would disappear from his face as Martin made a glare at her.

"Okay then, onto the kitchen!" said Latoya.

She led them to the kitchen to see a middle aged woman who had just finished washing the vegetables in the sink and drying off her wet hands for doing so. She looked up and beamed when she saw people entering.

"Hey Mom!" said Randy

"Why hello dear," she said, giving him a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. "You've come already?"

"Yeah, I brought a friend with me."

"That's nice," she said and turned to the brunette diva and beamed. "And oh my, doesn't she look pretty?"

Maria giggled.

"I'm Edna, Randy's mother."

"I'm Maria, it's been a pleasure meeting you."

"And it's nice meeting you to dear," said Edna. "I'm very happy that you could come over."

"Well I'm happy that I could come. Thanks for inviting me."

"It's no problem at all," said Edna. "Oh Martin, could you bring that bottle of sauce for your father please? It's the fridge."

"Sure Mom," said Martin and went to the fridge but Latoya already got to it.

"She asked_ me_, not you!"

Latoya shrugged. "Too bad, you lost."

She ran out to the backyard with Martin chasing her outside.

Edna shook her head and tut-tutted. "Acting like little children."

Randy grinned. "So what are you doing now?"

"Well I'm just about to make a salad and I have some apple tarts baking."

"That sounds lovely," said Maria.

"Yes. You enjoyed my pie, yes?"

"Oh absolutely, it was delicious."

"I'm happy to hear that. So how's the training coming along?"

"Pretty well," Maria said candidly. "I should be ready by tomorrow."

"Which I'm sure you will be," Randy added.

Maria smiled at him. She was glad that he believed in her.

"Well I wish good luck and I hope you will teach that Melina girl a lesson. She needs to get her mouth shut!"

Maria laughed. "You watch wrestling too?"

"Do I watch wrestling?" Edna repeated. "Of course I do! How could I not see my son every week?"

Randy grinned. "She's my number one fan. The one and only."

"Well, I have to support you all the way."

"And I appreciate it very much."

Maria gave Randy a nudge on the shoulder. "Aww, how touching!"

They laughed.

"Bob's out in the back so you'll find him there."

"Okay," said Randy. "We'll go there now."

Edna nodded and gave Maria a wink. "I'll see you a bit."

Maria beamed. "Sure."

Randy and Maria left the kitchen and through the opened door that would take them outside where the smoke would be puffing away was they met a man with a cap and apron on, standing by the grill turning over the meats with a pair of tongs.

"Barbecuing those ribs, I see."

Bob looked up to see his son and the girl he met last night. He smiled and made a wave. "Yep, got that right son!"

"They sure look great," said Maria.

Bob grinned. "They sure do! Just wait 'til you try them!"

"Dad's ribs are the absolute best," Randy told Maria as Bob turned back to the grill. "But don't take my word for it. You have to try them for yourself."

"Well I intend to."

Bob was smiling to himself as he started to hum to a tune while spreading the thick sauce over the baby back ribs with a brush.

_I know he likes her. I just know it! But how can I get him to tell her?_

**Coming up next on chapter 24: Randy finally confesses his love for Maria to his father and starts asking him for advice. Edna starts to question Maria about her thoughts of Randy. Also a video game challenge has been made and it is going to be boys versus girls in a wrestling tag match! **


	24. Confessions, Words of Advice and VG?

**I'm back again! Lol. Sorry for the late update as I'm now on my vacation lol. I did some writing and now I'm done finally! Lol. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 23! Hope you all enjoyed this one. This chapter is like the longest one I've ever done lol, but I had fun working on it. Hope you like it lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 24 - Confessions, Words of Advice and...Video Games?**

A cool calming breeze and a great amount of sunshine would made a great contribute to the barbecue in the backyard. Conversations were flowed on smoothly along with laughter that can be sounded crackling in the air as it create a pleasant, enjoyable, sociable atmosphere among the Orton family and the guest.

"So Maria, you like your work?"

"Oh yeah. So far it's been pretty good."

Edna nodded at her answer and beamed. "And tomorrow's the match. How do you feel about that?"

"To be honest, I'm nervous."

Though it didn't came to her mind yet that her first ever match would be the next day, she knew that it would be just a couple of hours in counting before she stepped into the ring, for the second time, only to be in action as she found herself in a mixed tag match along with Randy as her tag team partner as they go against Melina and her boyfriend Johnny Nitro.

"It's okay," Randy assured her. "You'll do fine. You have me, remember?"

Maria made a smile and then added: "I know. I haven't forgotten about that."

"Good."

She smiled at him with the appreciation of the help that he was able to give her. The training sessions that they went through turned out to be successful. Despite of length of time given to them, they manage to get through some of the maneuvers and eventually Maria was quick enough to master them. She literally surprised herself and of course Randy, but yet she was pleased.

"I can't wait to see you kick some ass!"

"Martin!" his mother would exclaim. "Not in this table!"

"What?" Martin slightly shrugged and played an innocent look for her. "Everyone uses that word Mom, even Dad."

"Don't you bring your father up as an excuse!" Edna snapped. "And don't you even dare bring it up to the table again or you'll have a fresh bar of soap down in your throat! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes M'aam," Martin retorted as he shot up from his chair and went toward the back door leading to the kitchen, carrying his dishes with him. Latoya laughed so hard like an uncontrollable hyena that the others have to join in as well. Edna admitted that it was funny, but then cleared her throat and her voice would break down the laughter.

"I hope you're not going to defend him for this," she told Bob, eyeing him with a stern look.

"I wasn't going to," Bob said flatly

"You better not."

Bob grinned at his wife, took the half filled glass jug and poured himself a glass of the thirst-quenching iced tea. "Like I said, I wasn't going to."

"Did you see that look on his face?" Latoya added in. "I thought I would die laughing!"

"Yeah it is funny," said Maria with a laugh.

"I guess it really is amusement to us," Edna admitted. "But he certainly needs to watch his mouth, especially around guests. So anyway, back to that talk about you dear. After that match tomorrow night, would you consider continue to train any time soon?"

"Well I never had much thought about it," Maria said candidly. "I mean it's only one match I'm focusing on now at this point. The idea of me training to wrestle, that sounds good but that thought in mind has to be judged in terms of my performance." She shrugged before finishing off her sentence with "I know I have a lot to learn but still I can't really say. I'm just simply a backstage interviewer, not a wrestler."

"We know that but that doesn't mean there's not an opportunity for you to become a wrestler too. That option will always be open to you."

"Yeah but do you honestly think I could pull this off? In tomorrow's match I mean."

"Of course!" Randy said with a confident smirk. "Even though you don't believe it but I have absolute faith in you."

She couldn't believe to hear him say that. Did he only say that just to get her convinced and to get her out from the shadow overcastting her with doubt?

"Awww my big brother's acting sweet," Latoya beamed. "How cute."

"I'm just saying it as it is, Latoya."

"Well I really appreciate that," said Maria with a beam while Randy flashed a smile for her in return.

"Well then," said Bob, interrupting their brief moment. "I think it's time to clear the table. "

"Oh sure. Can I help?"

"Sure you can Maria," said Edna.

Then everyone got up and soon their hands would be full of dirty dishes and silverware as they carried them to the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, " Randy whispered to his father. "After we're done, can we talk?"

He replied back in the same low tone. "Yeah? Just you and me?"

Randy nodded. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright then. Well we have to bring the table and those chairs back to the basement so how about we talk from there?"

"Sounds okay by me."

So the arrangement was made. Randy had to talk to someone and his father was just the person to turn to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After putting the folding table and chairs to their rightful place, Randy and Bob took the remaining two chairs that was placed aside on the wall. They unfold them and sat onto their seats.

"Okay," said Bob, in a tone as if ready to begin their discussion. "We're here alone so," he gave him the gesture to speak. "Go ahead."

Randy sighed. "Where to start?"

"Well how about telling me what this is about?"

"It's mostly about Maria."

"Mostly?"

Randy chuckled by the sight of his father's eyebrow raised at him warily.

"Okay maybe I should have say simply, it's about her."

Bob leaned back to his chair and folded his arms. "Keep talking."

The room was full of silence and it took Randy a second to sunk that into his mind as they were the only ones alone down in the basement. It was time, he thought, as he looked up to him and said, "You're right about me, Dad."

"Right about what?"

"That I'm in love with her."

Bob grinned. "So you finally got that out of your chest, huh?"

"Yeah," said Randy and couldn't help but to made a grin to himself. "Wow, I'm in love with Maria."

So it has been said. Only this time, nobody doesn't have to tell him because he knew it for it himself. The self proclaimed legend killer has fallen for the brunette diva.

"Yeah, I know that long before you confess it all."

Randy laughed. "And John knows it too. He said I was in denial."

"Of course. See I wasn't the only one who is blind."

"Got that right."

They chortled and Randy let out a deep sigh and his father gave him a pat on the shoulder like a reward for taking the courage to make a heartfelt confession.

"So now you've seen it for yourself."

"Yeah. For the past few days of being with her, I see a part of me that goes with her."

"It's like you're getting closer to her."

"Exactly. I told her about Kaitlyn and me."

"What did she say?"

"She understood why I was being so destructive and why I was so mean to her at the beginning. You know what bit of advice she gave me?"

"What?"

"That I would find love again."

Bob smiled. "And now you have. With her."

Randy made a small smile at his father and nodded. "Uh Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that I finally got my stubbornness out of the way of confronting my feelings, I need advice. What do you think I should do?"

"Take a risk son," said Bob. "Take a chance now or you won't get it again."

Randy nodded and made a smile as a pat on the shoulder would be an encouragement to him. He knew that he was going to do later on that day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria was helping out Randy's mother with the washing of the dishes after a great barbecue that she had the pleasure of being part of. She had placed the last plate at the drainer and the rushing water would stop abruptly as she closed off the tap.

"Alright, I'm done."

"Thank you dear."

"Oh it was no problem at all. I had to give back to you somehow for inviting me here and the food, especially dessert!"

Edna laughed. "Well there's more where that came from! If you like, I can give you some to take back."

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

Edna took out the aluminum foil from the cupboard, tore off a sheet and placed four fresh apple tarts in the middle of it and went on to wrapping them up.

"I have a question for you Maria," she started. "And I'm not sure if I should or not."

"Oh? What about?"

"Well, it's Randy."

Maria slowly made a nod as she was trying to think of what to say next, although she didn't know where this conversation would go. "Okay well go ahead. Ask me."

Edna seemed to be a bit hesitant about her question for a second. She wasn't sure whether it would be a good time to ask her. Finally she spoke as she put Maria's tasty little package aside on the table next to the vase of roses.

"What are your thoughts of him?"

Her cheeks turned to a light pink. So that was the question she wanted to know. What was her response to that?

"Well, what can I say? He's really sweet, very considerate and he's really fun."

"You must have enjoyed spending time with him."

"I really do."

Edna nodded. "I'm so glad to see him having a smile on his face. You know it's been too long."

"Yeah I see. He has been through a lot, right?"

"Too much."

The young brunette diva nodded with agreement. "I think he's getting better now. He might still be thinking of her but you know, it would wear out eventually."

"Oh I hope so, he needs to get a move on and start fresh."

"Definitely."

She only hoped that Randy would find someone else who could bring him the happiness that he deserved. No lies. No betrayal. Nothing in between.

"But for now all I can say that I'm so happy to see him smile like this in a long time. Thanks to you."

Maria chuckled. "I didn't do anything really."

"Oh come on now!" said Edna with her hands on her hips and faked a demanding glare at her, as if to suspect to get a secret from Maria. "I'm sure you did something to make him this cheerful."

Maria shrugged. "Maybe a bit of talking I guess? Being a pretty good fiery hothead seems to be out of the question. Oh I know, I cooked ravioli for him last night! I think that could be the reason."

Edna laughed. "Hmmm I don't think it's the food, I'm think there's some other magic in it somewhere!"

"Yeah, somewhere," said Maria murmured with a grin. She could recall all those fun times she had with him. From the first day at training, to the time he gave her a rose as a sign of apology, to that hot night of dancing at a club, to the time they did some cooking in his kitchen where at the time when Randy smeared her both cheeks with sauce from then cooled wooden spoon. He proclaimed it to be an 'accident' only she knew better and she wasted no time to get her saucy revenge.

And then came a moment at the pool when it was the first time that she would see his blue eyes up close…

"You have feelings for him, don't you?"

That voice suddenly crashed into dreamy thoughts mind like a rock breaking through the screen of the television displaying their moments together, only to be shattered in a second when Edna spoke of a question to her that she definitely did not saw it coming. Maria had a feeling that the colour of her cheeks would be darker than before and would try her hardest to avoid it before it would become a clear appearance to Randy's mother.

"I-I what?"

"It's okay dear," Edna beamed. "I won't tell him."

"Tell him what?" Obviously, playing dumb just won't work. Not for her anyway.

"Maria."

The brunette diva sighed. She didn't saw it coming and she would have to get of it. But then there was no point in denying it anyway since it was all very clear now.

"So what if I do?" she finally said.

Edna smiled broadly at her and then said, "I would say go for it."

Maria looked at her incredulously. "Were you just teasing me?"

"Why should I? I don't have a reason to if that's the truth."

"Well…it is the truth."

From the expression on his mother's face, it looked like she was about to squeal by her answer but didn't, much to the brunette diva's embarrassment. She secretly wished that her cheeks wouldn't be turning magneta now…

"Don't worry about it dear. I wouldn't tell Randy."

Edna winked by the promise she made but Maria still wasn't convinced.

"But you are going to tell him, yes?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Absolutely!"

Maria giggled and made a nod at her. She was deep into space for a moment as her finger would be twisting a single lock of her light brown hair.

"But something's keeping you back."

"Well…yeah."

"What is it then?"

"It's just that I don't want to rush things for him you know. And I don't think that he feels the same way about me anyway."

"Let me tell you a little something. That should help."

Maria wasn't sure of whether she should let her or not, next thing she would be uncomfortable. But then she agreed. "Alright."

"You know sometimes when you couldn't help of liking someone, you just don't know if they feel the same way. Correct?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"But then the person you like just might actually ends up having the same feelings."

"Yeah? How you figured that?

"I'm just speculating here. I mean it could happen to anybody. When two people fall in love, they tend to admit it to the other. There are others however, they tend to hide it from the other because fear and doubt got in the way."

Maria couldn't imagine anyone not expressing to each other but she guessed that it would happen to anybody. She knew definitely for sure that she couldn't tell Randy if he couldn't let himself to enter into her heart and just move on from the past, at least, not today she thought. Then a new thought popped into her head that could relate to what Edna was saying.

"Now that I thought about it…" she began to say. "it's just like the time when Randy's best friend John ask me for advice about Torrie."

"Torrie Wilson?"

"Yeah," Maria grinned at the reminder of the conversation on her first night at work on the live show _Raw_. "He likes her a lot but he wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. I advised him to go for it and to not let that pass him by.

You know what the funny thing is? It was the exact same thing with Torrie. And now they're currently dating and they're so happy together."

"Well there you have it!" said Edna. "You see what I mean? You just never know. You might think that they don't feel the same way but in the end, you would probably be surprised that they actually do but they kept it to themselves all along."

"Because they were unsure of whether to tell them or not."

"That's right. It's simply self-rejection."

"Self-rejection? Never heard of that one."

"Yeah, well that's just a term I invented," Edna laughed. "You know people would take the easy way out to avoid being rejected before they actually _do _get rejected. It's surprising that it's actually happening to some people because fear became their obstacle. But I would always say that it's better to break the ice than to keep it frozen."

Maria nodded as Edna's words were indulged deep into thought. They were powerful that she could ever imagined. She looked at her. Edna simply smiled at her and said nothing else.

But if Maria did tell Randy about her feelings, it probably won't make a difference anyway. It was an unlikely chance that it would give her what her heart desired. Surely he didn't want to train her because he was in love with her. Surely he didn't even invited her to his _own_ house because he was in love with her. That reason for all of that was because he was just being a helpful friend to her. Who wouldn't have?

The only thing that got them closer was because of their match at Vengeance. Soon it would all be over and the kind of relationship they share would probably never going to be the same again.

"Hey Maria."

She got a bit jumpy when a voice called her and before Maria knew it, she was back into the kitchen again. She then turned around and smiled at Martin who was standing by the doorway.

"Oh hey Martin, what's up?"

He was about to answer when Latoya popped in after him and scanned around the kitchen. "Where's Randy?"

"Behind you."

Latoya yelped and gave him the glare at her older brother who was standing behind her.

"You almost give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry for answering my call?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"We just got back from the basement," Bob put in. He made a wink at him and Randy nodded and smiled back.

"Oh okay," said Martin. "Well bro, you have come at a good time."

"Why?"

"Well I'm going to play a video game and I was just wondering if you and Maria want to come and join, if she wants to, of course."

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun," said Maria.

"Alright I'll play," said Randy. "What do you have in mind?"

"Smackdown vs. Raw," said Martin.

"Sounds good to me!" said Maria. "My big bro has that game and I played it with him sometimes."

Martin grinned. "Awesome!"

"Since I won't be kicking Melina's butt until tomorrow night," Maria continued. "This could be my chance to kick Randy's."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a minute here Maria, who said you could beat me?"

"I _can_ beat you and there's no mistake about it."

They have never challenged each other at a video game before. But that doesn't mean that they would back down from each other either.

"I'm sure you could Maria!"

The brunette diva grinned at her as she slapped her hand with Latoya's to make a high five while Randy rolled his eyes playfully and scoffed.

"Well we'll just see about that now, won't we?" he said.

"Hey that's nothing," said Martin, now with a mischievous smirk. "Latoya can't even play for a minute to save her life anyway."

"Excuse me?!" Latoya imploded. "I can bet you twenty bucks that I could!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey wait, I just got an idea," Maria broke in before Latoya could yell Martin's head off.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"Since we all are going to play and each of us want to prove the other wrong…"

"Which I know I can beat Martin!"

"Dream on!"

"Can I finished?"

"Go on," they both said in unison.

"So what's the idea?" Randy asked.

Maria grinned at the idea she thought of. This should be interesting.

"How about we have a tag team match. Boys versus girls."

The corners of Latoya's mouth rose to form a smirk. "Yeah, what a superb idea! Yeah, I like it!"

"Me too!" said Martin. "I'm up to it," He turned to his brother. "Are you bro?"

Randy looked across at Maria who gave him the smirk and then said, "Count me in."

"Great," Latoya clasped her hands together in excitement. "So this is now officially a video game challenge!"

"That's right!" said Maria.

"This is going to be so cool!" said Martin. "I can't wait to see to see you play."

"Yeah me too," said Randy and looked at her and made a playful sneer at her, which would be returned to him by the brunette diva herself.

"Well you guys go have fun," said Bob. "I'm going to make a few calls."

"And I have a cake to make anyway," said Edna. "So I'll get started on that."

Edna's face lit up with a smile which Maria caught a sight of it and smiled back as of the conversation they shared a minute ago. Maybe Randy would return his feelings? Only time will tell. But for now, being friends was just as good as being more than that.

"What are we waiting for?" Martin asked with a grin on his face. "Let's play!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The title of the game was soon displayed on the television screen. Each player has a black controller in hand as they selected a wrestler of choice and then it wasn't long until the event would begin with the crowd screaming raucously the screen as the first entrance theme played, the voice of the female ring announcer would introduce the first person as a short man wearing a mask, making his way to the ring.

"Woo, go Rey!"

"Undertaker could smash him in a second."

"Now you better shut up or you'll have to face the wrath of…what is that move you told me earlier?"

"6-1-9," said Maria.

"Oh right," Latoya turned back to Martin. "Or you'll have to face the wrath of the 6-1-9!"

"Ha! You don't even know what it is!"

"I know that it is an move that could kick the Undertaker's demonic behind!"

"Don't count on it."

_I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy!_

Then the next entrance theme played and the next person came out, introducing Rey Mysterio's tag team partner. He held down, appearing to be muttering some words and held up his hands in time for the fireworks to appear behind him.

"Go HBK!" Maria whooped.

"You better watch out Maria or I'll crush down his legacy."

She rolled her eyes playfully as he brought back his egotistical self, like he would always be in the ring.

"Whatever Randy."

Then out come their girls' opponents as a wrestler made his entrance in a slow robotic motion.

"That's my man right here!" said Martin. "The Dead Man!"

Latoya blew a raspberry. "He's walking like he's a zombie! What makes him great?"

"He's cool and everyone's afraid of him!"

"Give him more makeup to his face and I'll probably be terrified," Latoya added sarcastically.

Then the last entrance theme hit and the character came onto the screen. Maria shook her head and eyed him warily.

"You just have to pick him, don't you?"

"Well…"

The last person on the screen made a pose as the name 'Randy Orton' appeared in front on the screen, introducing the Undertaker's tag team partner.

"Can't you just play someone else," Latoya asked before stressing out the last part of the question. "Other than _yourself_?

"Nope," Randy retorted. "I mean take a look at this. That's greatness you're looking at! How can I not pick him?"

"But it's you!"

"Which is exactly my point. There's no other person that I rather play as other than…well me."

The four of them laughed. The 'Randy Orton' in the video game would be copying the same pose on the second turnbuckle like he would usually make in the ring. The real one who was sitting on the couch, on the other hand, his mouth was widen with a smirk.

"Look at him people. Feast your eyes on greatness!"

Maria turned to him and scoffed. "You're crazy you know th-?"

"Takes what mine," Her sentence would cut short and Maria would be ended up laughing so hard. Randy was singing along to the words of his own entrance theme song. That was something that anyone would see him do. To sing that is.

"Hey! Nothing you can say!"

"Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me!" Martin joined.

The two brothers laughed and made a high five with each other while the girls looked on as they shook their heads and scoffed. Maria leaned her head to Latoya, only to exchange whispered words.

"You remember the buttons I told you to use?"

"Yeah. You sure it would work?"

Maria nodded. "Once you can do it, then you're good to go."

"You're going down, sis!" Martin told his sister with a small laugh.

"Ah shut up and fight!"

The bell on the television was sounded to signal the start of the match with Rey Mysterio and the Undertaker standing in the middle of the ring. Rey started off with a few fierce punches and then a few kicks. Each Superstar on the screen has a stamina bar under his name and it would be slowly increase by each hit. It would increase until it turned into a bright red so the player would execute the finishing move. As the Superstar got more hits from the opponent, the bar would slowly decrease until a navy blue colour appeared to show that the Superstar was weak enough to get any fierce hits, especially finishing moves. So far, the Undertaker's stamina bar was slowly decreasing each time Rey made a hit. But the bar would increase back at the same time so the Superstar wouldn't wear out quickly.

Latoya whooped as Rey kepyt on punching the Undertaker. "Who's the loser now you loser!"

Then her grin would be turned upside down in a second by the sight of the Undertaker grabbing the short masked man by the neck and raising him off his feet from the mat.

"What the hell?"

"You should know better than to not mess with the Dead Man!"

The Undertaker had Rey up in a chokehold and then executed a powerful move that seemed painful for him.

"Ohhh a backbreaker," said Randy. "Ouch."

"No fair!" Latoya groaned. "I was not ready!"

Martin laughed. "So what? Taker doesn't wait for anybody!"

Rey was struggling to get up to his feet and then the Undertaker grabbed him and gave him the chop to the head.

"You meanie!"

"No I'm not," said Martin. "Undertaker's just merciless, that's all."

"You know what I mean!"

"If I let you have it easy then this match would be boring. And I thought you said you want to prove that you could play."

Latoya gave him the glare. "I hate you."

Martin looked and her and smiled back. "I know you do but I still love you anyway."

The fun continued on as ten minutes past. Maria and Randy were facing off each other as Maria was playing as the Hearbreak Kid Shawn Michaels and Randy of course would be playing as himself.

"Wow you're good at playing him than me!" said Martin, surprised to see the brunette diva could play like she has been playing wrestling games everyday to be as good as she was now.

"Well I did won the heavyweight championship from my big bro once. He was playing as Kane at that time. It was so much fun and my bro even picked up the kind of match he wanted, and it was a steel cage match."

"Then you must have been an expert!"

Maria laughed. "Well I shocked myself, literally. Got two red thumbs that sore like hell, but hey it was worth it so I'm not complaining."

"Just because you made an improbable victory," Randy began to say. "Doesn't mean it would be the same for now. Don't forgot that you are playing against, not only against my little bro, but me as well. Don't think for one second that you can beat me 'cause you can't."

"Well my friend used to tell me: Never say never."

"Oh really? Who told you that?"

Maria smirked. "Someone who claimed that he could crush down HBK's legacy."

Randy took a glance at her and chuckled softly and his eye would turn quickly back to the screen to gain back focus. The match on the screen was shown at an angle where it would show two wrestlers going at it in the ring while their tag team partners would be fighting tooth and nail at ringside.

"Latoya!" Martin yelled and then laughed. "Stop hitting me with the steel steps!"

"Never!"

It was a no-disqualification match up and thanks for Martin's idea or possibly a huge mistake he has made. Much to Latoya's satisfaction, she could use any object around the ring and that would include chairs from ringside. The Undertaker was suffering from Rey's unlikely punishment.

Meanwhile in the ring, Undertaker's tag team partner seemed to be on the roll as he got Shawn Michaels down on the mat.

"Oh damn!" said Maria with a frustrated sigh. She was trying hard to get Shawn up but the blue bar on the screen, was flashing under his name. The bar would show the strength of the wrestler. It was getting low and low, it was a sign that Maria has a possible good chance of losing.

Then Randy was in a stance behind the fallen opponent, preparing himself for the next move. She knew that he was about to do…

Then out of nowhere, the short masked man made an attack to him from behind.

"Damn it!" said Randy.

Maria made a small laugh and then said to her tag team partner, which would be Latoya of course.

"Thank you Toya!"

"No problem Ria!"

"You guys starting to use nicknames already?"

Latoya was pressing madly onto the buttons of the controller. "Marty, don't ruin the fun."

Rey was resilient enough to fight back to save his tag team partner and gave him a few fierce kicks to send 'Randy' out of the ring.

"What?!" the player said in disbelief, surprised to see his sister do that to him!

"Maybe you should think twice of underestimating me, right?" Latoya asked and made a wink to the now laughing brunette diva.

Then Rey turned back to his partner and gave his all and his stamina shown on the bar would increase and then would the blue colourr would instantly changed into a red colour and the crowd on the television screen was hyped up when the Dead Man was getting woozy and then suddenly fell with his head on the second rope and his arms would be over it.

"Okay Toya," said Maria. "it's time! Go!"

Latoya nodded and did what she was told to do. She pushed the same buttons that Maria had metioned her to use and then…

"What?!"

"No way! She could do that?!"

Rey was running toward the ropes where the Undertaker was and seized the top rope as he flew in between the second and last rope and while still hanging on to the third rope, would have his legs up horizontally to give a fierce kick to the face of the Dead Man.

Maria squealed along with the crowd's cheering while Latoya raised her eyebrow in bemusement.

"What the heck did I just do?"

"The 6-1-9!"

"You're lying."

"No, that was it."

Latoya blinked and then a big grin came on her face after realising what she really did much to her brothers' astonishment.

"I did it! I did it!" said Latoya and turned to a shocked teenage boy and made a point at him. "You have just faced the wrath of the 6-1-9! Boo-yah!"

Martin groaned at the sight of his stamina shown on the blue bar on the screen and he was hoping that the now bloodied-faced Undertaker could recuperate fast. But it seemed unlikely as it was turned out to be very low as it turned dark navy blue.

"Too later for ya n-"

Then it came out of nowhere, an unlucky moment for the short masked man before he could do anything else as he became a fallen victim to the RKO.

Martin let out a breath of relief. "Bro, you're a life saver!"

Randy smirked and turned to his sister who has her jaw lowered down. "You were saying, Toya?"

"Okay now this has gone far too much!"

Randy shrugged as if it wasn't anything bad at all. "Oh well. Looks like it's going to be over."

Then a voice behind him would say in a singing, "I don't think so."

The Heartbreak Kid, now with the power of resilience on his side gave him fierce punches to the face.

"Woo! Go Maria!" said Latoya.

Randy was amazed to see Maria's wrestler of choice to be standing tall again but he wasn't going to give up just yet. They still have unfinished business when it comes to a video game that is. He was up for a reversal after being whipped to the ropes but then ended up getting a kick to the groin and ended up receiving a belly-to-back suplex. The crowd on the television was in an uproar for Shawn was now gaining momentum and then wasted no time to get up on the top rope and to execute the elbow drop.

Latoya's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Oh my god, HBK's like Superman!"

"I know, right" Maria said and laughed.

"Unbelievable!" said Randy. The stamina bar proved to get lower and lower…

Then Shawn would be taunting and that would increase his own stamina bar and then Maria thought it would be the time as she controlled the Heartbreak Kid to get across to the post, holding onto the rope nearest to him and then with a leg raised up and then he made a hard stomp on the mat. The bar was now flashing red as a sign of super resistance to fatigue. But it could only last for about five seonds...

"Ohhh this is it!" Latoya screamed with excitement.

"Yep," said Maria. Her eyes were still onto the screen as she watched Shawn made another stomp…

"Get up man, get up!" Martin yelled.

"What do you think I was trying to do?!" Randy yelled back, fidgeting madly on the buttons on the small back controller. "Get yourself up from ringside!"

"That's what I'm trying to do too!"

It appeared the image of himself was getting dizzy and then Shawn was going for the big one.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Somehow the self-proclaimed legend killer managed to grab Shawn by the foot and then took it as a chance to give him a clothesline.

"Yes!" said Martin. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Aw man!" Latoya groaned. "You were so close!"

"But not close enough," Randy snickered and made a clicking sound with his tongue and turned to the brunette diva. "I hate to do this but…"

The image of himself was up at the same stance again…

"I intend on keeping my promise."

Maria got herself into a tougher challenge than she has even been to. He was about to 'crush HBK's legacy' like he said he was going to do. She bit her lip knowing that it would be hard for her to get out of the situation that she was now put in.

He got his hands around the head of the fallen opponent…suddenly it seemed that it wasn't made to happen like Randy was hoping for as Shawn blocked his move.

"Oh no, not this time!"

But unfortunately, it was.

As shocking as it was for everyone in the living room, the 'Maria-controlled' wrestler on the screen, made a quick reversal of the high kick to the face.

"Yes! Sweet Chin Music!"

"No! Martin, do something!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

But it was too late for the Undertaker to enter the ring as the short masked man from executed the baseball slide from inside the ring, sending the Dead Man down on the concrete floor at ringside.

"It was a good thing you told me about that move long ago!" Latoya said to Martin. "Thanks a lot brother!"

Shawn went over to Randy to cover him. Then the number 1 would flash instantly on the screen. Maria and Latoya would count along while Randy and Martin screamed out a 'No!' in reply. The same process would go for the two and then…

3!

"We did it!" Maria squealed. "we did it!"

"Oh my god, we won!" said Latoya whooped raucously. "We won! Girl Power rules!"

Latoya seized Maria's arm to pull her up from the couch and then they would be jumping up and down and then made a random victory dance while the two brothers would be muttering under their breaths about their unexpected loss. They looked up at the girls who were still dancing to the theme song of the Heartbreak Kid.

"I'm just a sexy boy!"

"Sexy boyyyyyyyyy!" Latoya would be the echo to Maria's voice.

"I'm not a boy toy!"

"Boy toyyyyyyyy!"

Randy and Martin exchanged looks and then grins slowly appeared on the face and easily the expressions on their face made them want to get the laughter out of their chest. Everyone in the living room was not aware though that they were two people peeping out at them from the kitchen, and saw that they were having fun.

"Would you look at that."

"Seems like the girls have won."

"Yeah I figured that."

Bob giggled softly. "You know, I think our son and Maria would go great together."

"Yeah, I do too."

They watched them smiling at each other, their eyes were never off the other for one second. Bob and Edna sensed it. How Randy and Maria were now starting to grew closer than before.

"I think we've done enough talking to them, don't you?"

"Yes," said Edna and smiled at him. "I think we should let the power of love take care of the rest."

Bob smiled back at his wife and nodded and wrapped his arm around his shoulder as they stood watching Randy and Maria laughing and joking around with Latoya and Martin, discussing about the girls' victory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly time for the sun to set when Randy and Maria were set to leave.

"Thanks for tarts Edna," said Maria. "And the great sample of your cherry cake!"

"No problem at all dear," Edna beamed and hugged her.

"You take care," said Bob. "And good luck! We'll be rooting for ya!"

"Thank you!" Randy and Maria said in unison.

"Don't forgot what I told you!" Latoya said aloud to Maria and winked at her.

"I won't!" Maria said and laughed.

"Go out there and kick both of their asses!"

"Martin!" Edna snapped and made a sharp pinch at his ear. "What have I told you about-"

"Aw Mom, not this again!"

Everyone except Edna, found it amusing as they laughed away.

"Well, time to go Maria."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" the family said in unison as they returned to them. The doors of the van was soon opened and the car engine would be revived for the vehicle to move out of the driveway and soon it would be on the road again, the sights of the houses lined up across each other would appear to be smaller as they past.

"What did Latoya meant when she said, "Don't forget what I told you?"

"Well she was telling me that whenever I have any doubt during the match, think of what I did to you in the video game challenge."

Randy laughed. "Some advice she gave you!"

"Well it's a very good one!"

They cracked up with laughter and then the eyes would caught the other's and then exchanged a small smile for doing so and then turned back to the view of the road in front of them.

"So, off to your place now huh?"

"Not quite."

"We're going somewhere?"

"Yeah." Randy grinned as her face was in astonishment but in a way that she seemed pleased about the idea of getting out of the house.

"I'm taking you out to this restaurant I go a lot. It has a great atmosphere, the food there was excellent. You just have to go there."

"So, is this a date…" Maria paused and then made a smirk afterwards. "or is this my prize for pinning you?

Randy laughed. "Or how about both?"

She made a giggle while running her hand softly in her light brown hair. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

The brunette man chuckled and then said, "But really, it's a date."

"Cool. I'm looking forward to it."

As Randy turned into a corner of the road, he said, "And then, I will take you out to a some place special."

"Special, huh?" Maria asked. "Where?"

Randy turned to look at her with a smile. "You'll see when we get there."

**Coming up on chapter 25:**** Another Mandy moment was shared as they danced underneath the stars…**


	25. The Returning of Passion

**Thanks to xAttitudex, Jorrieprincess, cena-ria-434, MariaCenaFan, rory21 and Fidelitas for the reviews on chapter 24! Please keep the coming and I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 25 – The Returning of Passion**

"So this is your idea of some place special?"

"Of course. I would always come here when I was a kid."

They were looking out at the view of the beach from Randy's SUV. The water was gleaming to the sliver light coming from the moon and the tiny stars were twinkling brightly up in the sky.

"Wow, the view sure is amazing," said Maria.

"Yeah it is," Randy agreed.

The cool gentle breeze came through the opened windows at the front of the vehicle. A visit to the beach at this time when nightfall hits, would be a soothing one. Maria and Randy were quiet for a moment as they looked on at this breathtaking scene.

"So we're off to L.A. tomorrow," Maria began to say. This night would be their last in St. Louis as they would be off to L.A where _Vengeance _would take place. Vengeance would mean a lot of things: her first ever pay per view appearance and her first tag match with the self proclaimed legend killer himself.

"Yeah," said Randy. He turned to look at her and smiled. "Excited?"

"I am actually," said Maria and made a grin.

"That's good to hear," Randy beamed. "Just remember to keep focus and you should do fine."

"Ay-ay Captain," said Maria as she made a salute.

Randy chortled. "Will you stop calling me that?"

Maria made a laugh. "What? You got me prepared for this match."

"Yeah but we're in this together. That's what a tag match is all about."

"I know that, I just like to call you that."

"Whatever."

Maria and Randy shared a soft chuckle and then their laughter had died down as they caught each other in an eye contact. Smiles were exchanged and no word has come out of their lips at that moment.

_And that was Nickelback with Someday and now the next song playing for you is a duet by Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand and it is called 'I've Finally Found Someone.'_

A new song began to play on the radio as the soft music of the piano was sounded.

"Would you like to dance?" Randy asked.

"Sure."

They smiled at each other and stepped out of the vehicle. Soon they got into their positions for slow dancing as a male voice started to sing.

_I finally found someone, _

_That knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one _

_That makes me feel complete_

Randy and Maria danced in silence as the song continued on playing. The water was still heard splashing onto the sand on the beach as a woman started to sing…

_We started over coffee, _

_We started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things _

_The best things begin_

Well they didn't start over coffee, they started over prune juice when they first met! But then everything had changed since then.

_This time it's different_

_It's all because of you_

_It's better than it's ever been_

_'Cause we can talk it through_

It was all because of Maria that his life has been better than it was before. Randy could tell her just about everything because that was the kind of person he needed. He needed someone to give his whole heart to….

_Oohh, my favorite line _

_Was can I call you sometime?"  
It's all you had to say_

_To take my breath away_

Maria smiled softly to the words of the song as she thought that it sounded sweet. She closed her eyes and danced on as Randy held her close. He was being such a great guy to be around and Maria was glad that she got to know him.

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, _

_To be with every night_

'_Cause whatever I do_

_It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone…_

They were now in a small world where it would be only the two of them that were sharing this special moment. Just that one song could get two people extremely closer than ever. Soon, they returned to the beach as the song ended, the aqua blue eyes and the emerald green eyes would connect to each other's.

"Maria…" Randy began softly.

"Yes?" Maria asked. Her heart began to skip a bit when he was looking down at her. But before Randy could say anything, he felt something light that dropped from the sky. He looked up, only to have a few light drops of water splattered onto his face.

"I think it's about to rain," he said.

"Yeah I think so," Maria said as she looked and giggled when the shower has gotten a bit heavy. "We better get back in the car or we'll get soaked!"

"Well let's go," said Randy with a laugh as they ran to the vehicle and jumped right inside it, just in time for the rain shower to grew heavy as the raindrops began pounding onto the bonnet.

"Wow, looks like it's going to be heavy tonight."

"Uh huh," said Maria and grinned. "Well it's time for us to go anyway. We have a flight to catch in the morning."

"Yeah true," said Randy with a chuckle.

-------------------

They arrived at his home at last after that long drive for the evening. The SUV was parked neatly into the garage where it would safe for Randy and Maria to enter the house dry. They got out of the vehicle and then Randy opened the door with the house key and soon they found themselves inside the kitchen.

"We're home finally," said Randy as he rested the bunch of keys on the marble counter.

Maria laughed. "Well we got a little wet so it's nothing big."

Randy chuckled softly and then said, "Yeah."

"You packed your things this morning right?"

"I have but I'm not quite done yet. What about you?"

"About the same, just have to pack my clothes from the closet and then I'm good to go."

"Great. Let's get to it," said Randy as they turned to the staircase, leading to the second floor.

-------------------------------

An hour had past and the rain was still pouring. Randy was looking out through the living room window as the rain drops were tapping away on the windowpane. He had finished his packing and taken a good hot shower and put into his sleeveless shirt and pajamas pants. As he stood there, memories began to flow into his mind. He had never felt this happy like he was now yet he hasn't told her that he has deep feelings for her. He was going to tell her when they were at the beach. But that moment had to be cut short because of the rain. Then he began to wonder if he should or not.

_Take a risk son. Take it now or you'll never get another chance with her again._

His dad was right. Randy had to do something otherwise he would end up getting hurt again. But that was not what he wanted. He wanted to share his life with her. Maria would be the one who has his heart but would he have her heart in return?

He sighed. She has been such a good friend to him, but now he wanted more than that. She completed him. She has given him more joy than he ever imagined. As Randy closed the curtains, one thing for sure was that he was no longer confused because he knew what he wanted….

"Hey."

That voice of hers made his heart beat faster. Randy turned to see such beauty of the woman in her white nightgown, her hair down and carefree and that smile of hers took his breath away. He hasn't just seen just a brunette diva; he has seen an angel, so beautiful in his eyes.

Maria smiled back as she walked over to him. He was so handsome and so sweet that she couldn't imagine any girl to not fall for a person like him.

"Hey," Randy beamed. "You're still awake?"_  
_

"Yeah, I just want to say good night."

"Oh okay. Well good night then."

His heart was making a rhythm as she got closer to him. Randy sensed that her body smelled like strawberries and found his arms wrapped around her slender waist.

"So what's this for?" Randy asked, as they shared a hug.

"For everything you've done for me," said Maria. "Just want to let you that I appreciate it. Thank you."

"It's no problem at all," said Randy.

They stood in silence as the rain continued to pour. Either one of them wanted to let go of the other. They were drowning into each other senses of strawberries and coconut….

The eyes were connected once more. No word has spoken out. The rain continued to pour more and more.

"Maria?"

"Yes?"

It was time he thought. He was about to tell her.

"There's something that I want to tell you since we were at the beach."

"Oh, before the rain came?"

Randy nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, go ahead."

Randy sighed and looked at her. "It's not that easy for me to say."

"Well you can try," said Maria with a smile of encouragement. Then her cheeks turned pink when his hand was now holding hers.

"You," Randy paused as he was trying to find the right words to say. "You changed me in ways you couldn't imagine. Not only did you helped to move past my breakup with Kaitlyn, you've also given me a new path to follow."

"Really? I have?"

Randy nodded and smiled. "You told me to trust my heart and that I will find love again. Right?"

"Yes I did," said Maria. "You're a great guy Randy and once you find that girl, she's going to be so lucky to have you."

"Well I don't know about that. I've already found that girl but I'm not sure if she's thinking the same way."

"I'm sure she would if you tell her how you feel…" Suddenly she made a pause. "hold on you've found someone?"

Randy grinned. "You sound surprised."

"I am but I'm happy all the same," said Maria. Why was this part of her that wasn't happy about it? "So who is she?"

"Okay, just to give you a brief description. She has brown hair, green eyes and I'm looking at her right now."

"Oh great then I can't wait to meet…say what?"

Maria's cheeks had turned magneta and his eyes were never off hers, not even for a second.

"Maria, you have changed my life ever since you spilled juice on my t-shirt." Randy chuckled softly as Maria looked up at him, apparently speechless of what he said.

"And now I'm starting to think that…"

"That you what?" Maria asked. Her heart was beating at the sight of his blue eyes that were now sparkling. Randy was quiet for a minute and then finished his sentence that he was longing to say for sometime.

"That I'm in love with you."

The rain was pounding at the rooftops. There was silence between them.

"So you're in love with me?" Maria asked.

"That's right," Randy murmured as he stroked her hair.

Maria giggled. Her forehead was gently touching his. "I think I've fed you too much of that ravioli last night."

Randy chuckled. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"I intend to."

And with that, their lips were now connected as they shared a kiss and soon it would be deeper and hungrier. Her arms were snaked around his neck and he was holding her close to him while stroking her hair. They were both drowning into each other's senses. Neither of them wanted to let go of this feeling. Soon the kiss broke and they looked deep into each other's eyes. Maria scooped her hands into his and started to pull him away from the window. Randy didn't hesitant to stop her as his heart told him to follow her. All he wanted was to be with her.

They walked up the staircase and soon found themselves into Randy's bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" was a whisper to Maria's ear. She turned to face him and smiled softly and said,

"Yes. I do want to."

Randy smiled back. "So do I."

He leaned forward and kissed her. Then his strong arms would pick up Maria in a bridal style and carried her to the bed.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Their kiss went deeper as he lowered down onto the bed. Randy soon gained control as the kiss turned brutal as hunger arises. Maria ran her hands along his back and soon they had removed his muscle shirt. The heat was radiating from his bare chest to her body as her fingertips dug into his flesh. They were drowning down deep into a world where passion arose between them as the rain continued on pouring throughout the night.


	26. A Beautiful Awakening

**Author's note:** Thanks to xAttitudex, Fidelitas, randy orton is the best, LULUCENA7, miss evil istar, Miss Jayy, Cheerperson, rory21, Jorrieprincess, TorrieluvsJohn and MariaCenaFan for the reviews. Just letting you guys know that Unexpected Passion will end soon. For my first story, I'm glad that I've come this far with it and I couldn't have done it without you guys. It's your reviews that made me want to make this story fun and enjoyable through each chapter. So keep them coming please, I really do appreciate it!

Note that the italics are part of a love scene. This is my first love scene I ever wrote so bear with me if it doesn't turn out good, lol. Well here goes the next chapter. Happy reading!

**Chapter 26 - A Beautiful Awakening**

_The passionate kiss soon broke and the blue eyes were looking down upon the green ones. His eyes were sparkling with the hunger for desire. The rain was still tapping away at the rooftops. _

"_I never felt this way before." _

_She smiled softly. Her cheeks tingled a bit as her eyes were so deep into his. _

"_Neither have I."_

"_This feeling is so…I don't know how to describe it."_

_Maria giggled. "Unexpected?"_

"_Yeah it is."_

"_But in a wonderful way."_

_A smile found its way to his lips. "Mhmm."_

_Randy caressed Maria's angelic face and she closed her eyes as he did so. She felt the tension between them as a light warm breath blew past her face. _

"_Maria…" Randy muttered. His finger ran along her neck and then to her collarbone. The roaming finger slowly made its trace upon her chest. There were lips waiting to get a taste of it. _

_Her eyes were still closed. It felt like a dream, yet it was so real to become one. She hoped that it wasn't a dream for she wanted to be like this forever. The coconut scent was still there and before she knew it, she was drowning into it. Something tender and moist pressed gently against her chest. Then it started to move upward towards her neck and went deep into exploring. Then she sensed something else come into play. While her neck was being explored, something so warm and soft began to brush smoothly across her thigh._

"_Randy…" Maria said almost breathlessly. She wanted him to take every bit of her until she would be a part of him. Her eyes soon met his as her hands caressed his cheeks affectionately. That spark between them was definitely there. There was a connection that was filled with a passion that was undeniable and unexpected…but in a wonderful way that couldn't be described. _

_Randy lowered his head for his lips to brush against her responsive ones. Her skin was baby soft and his hand was still stroking her thigh. Soon there was a starvation for the two bodies to connect. Flesh against flesh. The pants were soon removed and the thin nightgown was peeled off and got thrown to the floor. The heavy tears of the dark clouds seemed to be pouring away endlessly…_

-----------

Morning had finally awoken. The sound of the rain had already faded. The room was dim and the curtains were glowing softly because of the source of light from the sun outside. A couple was sleeping peacefully as they snuggled close to each other between the sheets. Her eyes soon flickered and a yawn slipped through her lips. Maria looked across at the handsome man beside her a smile was made instantly. The recollection of the night came to her. That night they shared was truly amazing.

Maria pressed her lips onto the temple and just watched him as he was sleeping soundly. This made Randy slowly turned his head to her direction and then soon after his aqua blue eyes were uncovered in a drowsily manner. And so did his smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Maria replied.

"You wake me up didn't you?"

"No I didn't. I only kissed you on the temple."

"Well you wake me up anyway."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't think you need your beauty sleep."

Randy made a chuckle. He loved that bubbly sound of her giggles. "I think I had enough of that for one night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. So did you sleep well?"

"I did." Her eyes were now piercing through his and smiled and said, "Now that I'm here in your arms."

He smiled back as she lean her head forward for her lips to meet his into a tender kiss to start the morning. Then they would lie back in each other's arms as they were basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Last night was incredible."

"It was," said Maria and sighed softly but happily. "I wish we could stay like this for the whole morning."

"I do too," said Randy while stroking her hair. "But you know, we have to leave soon so…"

"Who said we have to?"

"Maria, we have a tag match tonight."

"And?"

"We're up against Nitro and Melina."

"So?"

"Coach is going to kill us if we're not there."

"Screw him."

"Okay, I'll agree on that."

They laughed. Soon the bubbly laughter died down and then there was silence in the room as they had to take in the moment that they were sharing together. To Randy and Maria, they were now in paradise.

"So the match is tonight," said Maria, breaking the sweet silence between them.

"Yeah," said Randy.

"I don't know Randy. I know that you told me to relax but I still don't think I could pull this off."

"You can. You just need to have faith in yourself."

"I know but wouldn't I look funny in the ring? I mean I'm going to face a pro like Melina. I can't keep up with her, knowing that she has the expertise on her side."

Randy knew that she was right. They both knew that Maria was definitely not a pro wrestler so how could they get out of this match successfully?

"A disadvantage right there," he said matter-of-factly.

"That's exactly my point," said Maria and sighed. "The more I'm thinking about it, the more nervous I get."

Randy turned to face her while supporting himself on the elbow and took Maria's hand. He could see the doubt in her eyes but he had to try his best to get her self confidence on track.

"Listen, just go out there and do your best. The fans will still appreciate the effort. And so will I."

Maria smiled broadly at him. "Thank you."

Randy smiled back and kissed her hand. "Just be focus, use your maneuvers and you'll do fine."

"Okay," Maria giggled.

The eyes were connected into a loving gaze for a while and then a kiss was shared. As the kiss broke, Randy pulled off the white sheets from his body, got up from the bed and picked up his pants from the floor. He pulled them on.

"You're staying here, right?"

"Is there a reason why I should be?" Maria asked, giving him a playful eyebrow that was also made in curiosity.

"Maybe."

"Where are you going?"

He smirked as he climbed back onto the bed and kissed Maria. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Why?"

Randy chuckled. "Do you trust me or not?"

"I do but-"

Her sentence was cut abruptly when his finger was placed upon her lips.

"Then say no more," said Randy and he kissed her again. "Don't leave the room. I'll be back."

Before she could get any hint of what he was planning to do, Randy had already gone through the door. Maria could roll her eyes and sank back into the softness beneath her.

"I wonder what he's planning to do this time. He's so full of surprises."

And he was. As he reached to the bottom stair, a smirk crept up to his face when he had an idea.

"She's going to flip when she finds out what I have in store for her. She's going to love it."

With that thought in mind, Randy went to the kitchen. This had to be the most brilliant idea he came up with. She cooked dinner and wouldn't be nice to cook for her in return?

---------

Maria was resting her eyes a bit. Her mind was indulged on the one thing that mattered to her most. She had realized that her love for Randy was deep since the night at the beach. She could see it now. That was how it was meant to feel. It was like floating on a cloud and you would never want to fall from it. That was the kind of feeling she felt. It was the kind of feeling that she never wanted to let go of.

Maria opened her eyes and turned to the alarm clock and wondered how much time Randy needed to do whatever he was doing.

_What's taking him so long?_

"I'm back," She heard him say.

"Randy, what were y-"

Her jaw dropped with astonishment when she looked at him. She did not expect this but it was surely a pleasure surprise when he came in with a tray in hand.

"Oh my goodness," was all she could think of to say at that point. Randy grinned a bit by the fact that she was speechless.

"Randy, you're too romantic."

He sat down and placed the tray carefully in front of her, picked up the two crystal flutes and offering her one. "Is that a crime?"

"Yes!" said Maria and took the drink. "You're too romantic for me, seriously!"

Randy laughed. "So now you've noticed? I thought you know that by now."

"Apparently I didn't get in through my head." They laughed.

"Before we start on this delightful breakfast that you've seen before you," Randy continued. "let's make a toast first."

"Alright."

Randy smiled at her. Maria was now part of his life and he couldn't be happier. He brought his glass closer to hers.

"A toast to us."

Maria beamed. "To us." The flute met with the other to seal the toast with a clink before taking a sip of the drink of the orange juice. Or so she thought when it had tingled her mouth.

"Did you put something in this?" she asked.

"Yeah, champagne," said Randy with a playful smirk.

"Really? No wonder it's bubbly."

"What you're looking at is a special kind of beverage. It's called mimosa."

"Wow, alcohol at this time of morning. You amaze me."

Randy grinned. "I'm glad."

"And you made pancakes!" said Maria, looking at the tray in front of her. There were pancakes, scramble eggs and bacon that filled the plate along with a small bowl of strawberries on the side. "I was wondering what took you so long."

"Well now you see."

Maria nodded and grinned. "I love you."

Randy smiled back at her. "I love you too."

It was truly a beautiful awakening to this love they shared as they kissed. The new day was the start of something special for them.

**Next chapter: The mixed tag match. Will they be ready for it?**


	27. The Beginning of Something Special

**A/N: Thanks to miss evil ishtar, TorrieluvsJohn, Fidelitas, xAttitudex, JClvr, Cheerperson, Miss Jayy, Jorrieprincess, cena-ria-434 and rory21 for the reviews. Well this is it folks. This is the last chapter of Unexpected Passions. I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading! **

**Chapter 27 – The Beginning of Something Special**

"So you guys are FINALLY together!" said John.

Randy laughed. "Yes John. Need I say more?"

"No that line is just fine," said John and laughed. He unscrewed the cap of his water bottle and took a sip of the chilled water. Randy finished wrapping his wrists and resting the roll of athletic tape aside on the locker room bench. The pay per view event _Vengeance_ had already took place with its third match on schedule and the mixed tag match was to take place right after it.

"Well what can I say?" John began. "I'm happy for you two."

"Yeah, I'm happy about that too," Randy beamed.

"So have you changed your diet a little bit?"

Randy gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I'm starting to think that prunes are good for ya. They're rich in fibre, contains minerals, antioxidants-"

"Oh shut up!" Randy laughed.

John laughed as well and then his face suddenly changed to a stern expression. "No seriously, they are good for you."

Randy rolled his eyes and then stood up from the bench. "Anyway I shall be going now and get Maria."

"So tell me again, did you actually make them?"

Randy rolled his eyes with annoyance about having to repeat himself for the millionth time.

"Yes John, I _did_ make pancakes."

"Well you must be brave enough to take that risk. I mean, you made it from scratch. _From_ scratch!"

"They're not that hard to make you know. Why don't you just try it for once?"

"Uh no thanks," John retorted. "I'm much safer with Bisquick."

"Whatever," said Randy and chortled. "See ya later."

Randy stepped out of the locker room, chuckling and shaking his head for what John had said. He could be such a goofball when he wanted to. As the self-proclaimed legend killer made his way through the narrow corridor, he couldn't help but to smile. He couldn't stop smiling and he never tried to. It had been a while since he was like this: being happy. He had the beautiful Maria as his girlfriend. Things couldn't get better than that.

---------

Maria made sure that she looked her best before she would leave the women's locker room. Her hair was combed back into a ponytail. She wore a black sports bra, a pair of black fingerless gloves, black pants and a pair of sports shoes. By the look on the reflection, Maria smiled as she was satisfied by her appearance.

"Well you look ready," said Torrie.

"I _am_ ready," said Maria with a smirk.

"Good," said Candice. "I'm glad that you're confident."

"Well I won't have been if it wasn't for-"

"Your boyfriend," Mickie finished with a grin. "Yeah yeah yeah, no need to tell us that."

Maria giggled. "Well yes him and of course you guys for giving me some pointers."

"It's no problem at all," said Torrie with a wink.

"Good luck!" said Candice.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

"Oh and by the way," Mickie began. "Don't even think of making out with him on the ramp. You guys are too cute together, it's sickening."

"Oh shut up Micks!" said Maria and gave Mickie a playful punch on the shoulder. "Well I'm heading out now. He's probably waiting for me outside."

"Okay," said Torrie. "Let's give Ria a big hug!"

The three divas surrounded the young brunette diva as if to form a cage and then four friends broke down laughing when the hug was made and Maria had been released from the hug.

"Alright, I'll see you guys after the match."

"We'll be cheering for ya!" said the divas in unison. Maria made a smile at them as she exited from the spacious room. As she got out, her smile grew wider as she met Randy, standing outside opposite of the door.

"Hey there."

"Hey," said Randy as he smiled back. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you?"

"Well you know me, I'm always ready," said Randy with that famous smirk on his face.

Maria grinned. "Then let's go."

The eyes were connected for a brief moment. There was definitely something between them. That feeling was simply wonderful.

They began to walk through the corridor as their match was coming up in just a few minutes. Then a grin played onto Maria's lips and Randy took notice of it and smiled.

"What is it?"

Maria looked at him. "You know I've been thinking. Why don't we make a special entrance?"

"Special entrance?"

"Yeah," said Maria. "I have an idea."

Maria had a gesture with her hand for Randy to lean forward a bit for her to whisper to his ear. Then Randy chuckled at whatever the idea that Maria had suggested.

"So what do you think? Is it a bit too much?"

A smile on his face would be his response.

"Maria, there's not a thing that can't be too much when I'm with you."

She smiled back and soon they would continue their journey through the corridors. The match was near and they were ready to face the challenge.

-----

"The following contest is a mixed tag match, scheduled for one fall…"

The ring announcer Lillian Garcia went on with the introductions as the jeers were produced for the 'A-list' couple as the red carpet rolled out neatly in front of them and the flashes were blinking furiously with picture after picture that the 'paparazzi' would take of them.

Johnny Nitro and the women's champion Melina linked arms as they walked onto the carpet with cockiness while the 'paparazzi' went crazy for one shot after the next. As they got to the ring, Melina brushed her hand across the apron as if to remove the creases before she could do her usual split in which she had done so.

She crawled under the bottom rope and got up from her position. She turned with her back facing the ramp, her hands holding onto the thick rope, and spread her legs while Johnny took a step back and then slide under Melina slickly. Who could match their entrance?

Nobody they thought as they exchanged smirks with each other and began taunting the fans and shouting them reminders them how they were the best in everything they do.

"Well this is it," said Melina. "I can't wait to get this match finish."

"Don't worry babe. They can't stand each other remember?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget," Melina sneered by this recollection. She was there when the fallout began in the catering room, where the new diva at the time, had pissed the self-proclaimed legend killer off when she left him a stain on his shirt. It was all too funny!

"By that, we should get the upper hand."

"Of course," said Johnny as he removed his fur coat and his shades. "And plus, Maria's not a wrestler. So you should be enjoying this match more than me."

"Hmm…true," said Melina with a devilish grin. "I can't wait for that bitch to get what she deserves."

The echoes of the jeers continued on spreading throughout the arena until the next theme song played.

_Hey._

The fans stood up with excitement as they roared madly with cheers for the next tag team to make their entrance.

"Well King, here comes the unlikely tag team…or couple if you will."

Randy stood and watched Maria blew her kisses to the fans and then the brunette diva smiled at him and giving the cue when she pointed her fingers at him, the self-proclaimed legend killer made his pose while the pyro waterfall came into display simultaneously. Melina and Johnny exchanged confusing looks at one another as if to expect an argument from them that would spoil the entrance at that point.

"I think they're starting to get along," said Jerry. "This should be good, right?"

"I guess they've put aside their differences for the sake of the match. Wait a minute…"

Maria went up close to Randy and as he lowered his arms down slowly, his left arm curved around her small waist. The eyes soon connected….

"Wow! I can't believe what I'm seeing with my own eyes, J.R!"

"I can't believe it, either!"

There wasn't a person or a group of people in that arena who could be more surprised than Johnny and Melina as they were taken aback by this shocking moment. The whole arena had been rocked and the volume of the cheers had tuned up for all ears to go deafened. The A-list couple thought Randy and Maria couldn't stand to be in the same ring together. But that kiss would tell them the opposite.

"It seems that they have gotten a lot closer now," said J.R, who was still astonished by what they had just seen.

"Aw, this is great!" Jerry gushed. "It's so romantic to see a couple sharing a sweet moment! You think they're going out?"

"They might have. I don't know. I'm just as surprised as you are!"

"Well I think it's so cute! It reminds me of Lumi."

"Who?"

"That's a pairing name for Lucas and Sami from _Days of Our Lives_."

"King, we're about to do a commentary now, not to discuss a soap opera."

"I'm only saying that Maria and Randy look so cute together!" King insisted. "And I think the fans thought so too!"

The fans seemed to love the new couple as Maria and Randy were now inside the ring, with Randy making a pose on the second turnbuckle while Maria cheered on for him. Johnny and Melina were still clearly dumbfounded by what they saw. Randy climbed down and went across to meet Maria and they beamed before turning to their opponents who had a small discussion between themselves.

"I can't believe it!" Melina told Johnny. "They're actually together now? The thought of this makes me sick to my stomach!"

"Relax, okay? You still have an advantage over Maria."

"You don't know that. _He _might have taught her some things!"

"Probably, but remember who you are and what your status is."

"I'm the women's champion!" Melina barked. "I'm the most dominant diva!"

"Exactly!" said Johnny. "So you go show her why you won that champion two months ago!"

Melina nodded and made a smirk at her boyfriend. He was right. She could definitely show her that she was indeed the most dominant in the women's division.

"Nervous?"

Maria shot a glance at the women's champion and turned back to Randy with a smirk on her lips.

"Nope, not at all."

Randy nodded and smirked back. They were indeed ready.

The bell soon made its signal to start the match. Randy and Johnny were at the centre of the ring while Maria and Melina stood on either side of the apron. The two Raw superstars got into their locked position and Johnny ended up getting pushed down with force. The self-proclaimed legend killer glared down at him while Johnny shot the same look back at him while mumbling something under his breath.

"Well as we all you know King that these two men were not on good terms since the Battle Royal for the intercontinental championship last Monday on Raw."

He was right. Randy and Johnny weren't so friendly with one another. Randy got screwed twice. And he definitely wasn't going to let Johnny get away with it.

The match went past two minutes and Randy was in full control of the match as Maria cheered him as he applied the headlock on Johnny. Melina yelled at Johnny to take the control. Johnny managed to wiggle himself out of the situation to give Randy a kick to the groin and planted the DDT. The referee slapped his hand to the mat to make the count, only to stop by two.

Maria whooped and let out a breath of relief when Randy kicked out. Johnny, on the other hand, stood up in disbelief and started to argue with the referee that he had made the count but the referee declared that Johnny didn't get the pinfall. Melina gritted her teeth with anger and did what she could do best.

Screeching.

"Geez, Melina is like a banshee," Jerry said with annoyance. "No doubt about that!"

Johnny picked Randy and gave him the uppercut and whipped to the corner the ring. Randy made a comeback with a thunderous clothesline.

Maria nodded and smiled as she clapped for Randy. She was happy that Randy had gain control of the match once again.

------------

It was perhaps the moment that everyone, including the broadcasters had been waiting for, as the two divas stood toe to toe, glaring at each other with pure hatred.

"This is it King. And let me say this it is indeed Maria's first match."

"Woo! Things are just starting to steam up!" Jerry grinned.

Melina taunted the brunette diva by blowing kisses to the crowd and Maria seemed to be amused by this as a smile appeared on her face. Melina rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You are nothing compared to me," said Melina. "You are nothing but a tramp."

Maria made a chuckle and shook her head slightly. Then Melina didn't prepare herself for what she was going to get when she received a hot slap across the face.

"Whoa, what a slap!" said J.R. "You can hear that from miles away!"

Melina had her jaw dropped with shock by this as her hand was rubbing gingerly on the cheek. And the women's champion wouldn't hesitant to make a respond.

"Melina slapped her back!" said J.R.

The fiery eyes of the two divas were locked as the fans cheered madly by the confrontation. It was soon broken as Melina was taken down by a thunderous spear courtesy of Maria.

"And here we go!" said Jerry. The fans roared with excitement as Maria pounded her head hard onto the canvas. Finally she had the chance to get a piece of her.

Maria picked her up and whipped Melina to the ropes and executed a clothesline. As Melina tried to be up at her feet, she would be taken down again by Maria.

"Wow, look at her go!" said J.R. "Impressive."

"Earlier on before the match, I had the chance to talk to her," said Jerry. "And she told that she has been training for the past few days and also got some tips."

"No wonder. I'm a bit curious to know if Randy played any part of it."

"Well that question didn't come to my mind so I didn't ask. I would have asked if I had known how close they are now!"

Maria was in full control of the match. Randy looked with a smile on his face.

_She's doing great. I know she could do it._

Maria picked up Melina and whipped her to the ropes once more. Melina bounced off the ropes and had stopped at her tracks and held her arms in a pretentious manner.

"Why is Melina's smiling?" J.R. enquired.

"What?" Melina asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "You think you can take me down?"

She was inspecting Maria to be intimidated. But that wasn't the result that she was expecting. Maria smirked back and said,

"Yes I can."

Before the women's champion could utter out a response, she didn't expect the next move that Maria made just then as she let out a yelp when she lost her balance and eventually tumbled out between the ropes and fell hard on the floor.

"A dropkick to the outside!" J.R. exclaimed.

The crowd started to chant for the brunette diva that had a big smirk on her face. She got to the apron and stood while the women's champion tried to get up. As she turned around, Melina was taken down again.

"Maria just jumped off from the apron and onto the women's champion!"

Johnny looked on with astonishment while Randy had the grin on his face.

If Melina had ever thought that she could underestimate the new diva joining the women's division.

She thought wrong.

------------

Six minutes had past and the match began to take more heat. Neither team got the pinfall but the hostility turned fierce. Soon, there were both teams at either corners of the ring by the turnbuckle.

"All hell has broken loose!" J.R. said.

Randy was giving multiple punches while Maria raised her foot to choke down Melina. The referee had no clue on which corner to focus on since it went out of control.

"Maria!" Randy called from the corner.

Maria turned to him and saw his head made a gesture to Johnny. Maria smirked and nodded at his signal.

"It seemed like Maria knew that he was calling her for." J.R. said.

"And I think I know that it's going to happen!" said Jerry.

Randy gripped onto Johnny's arm and Maria did the same as she gripped Melina's arm and then at the same time, the 'A-list' couple got pushed into each other and then they had tumbled down.

"Whoa, what a collision!"

"Now that's what I call great teamwork!"

Randy and Maria slapped hands in a high five So far, the match was getting good.

-------------

The match went almost past eight minutes and that was when things went bad. Randy had been knocked when he got pushed into the steel steps, all thanks to Johnny Nitro. Randy was trying his hardest to get up but the pain was unbearable. He could sense trouble coming and wanted to get up but his body had disobeyed him. There was nothing he could do at that point….

Meanwhile, Melina had been pulverizing like she was some cheap rag doll. And now she was lying motionless in the ring. A devilish grin would appear on the women's champion as the jeers boomed the arena.

"This doesn't look good for Maria."

The women's champion went to Johnny who got back into the ring and smirked at her as she pointed her finger at the motionless diva and shouted out a command.

"I want you to kick her!"

"Did she just say kick?" Jerry asked with disbelief.

"She just did and I don't like the idea of it at all!" said J.R.

Johnny grinned and nodded. He spaced out a bit and prepared to get himself into position.

"I can't believe this, King! This is not right. I know that this is a tag match but still…that's not right!"

Melina sneered. She was about to get what she deserved. She went to stand behind Maria, who was trying her hardest to gain back consciousness. She could hear the jeers coming from the crowd. Then a harsh voice came yelling into her ears. She knew quite well who the yeller was.

"Get up you bitch!" said Melina. "Prepare to get the taste of the real tag team!" And with that, Melina gave a slap to the head.

"Oh come on now! Maria's helpless!" J.R. roared. Maria had her hand on her forehead and she looked to be spaced out for a bit as she slowly but surely managed to stand on her own two feet. Between her squinted eyes, she thought she had seen a smirk coming from the short figure that was standing in front of her.

"This has got to stop now!" J.R. said.

The women's champion sneered to the thought that a stupid diva like Maria would turn around and get her face get split in half when she would get the high kick from Johnny. Soon she would be the one pinning Maria.

Maria turned around dizzily….She saw a tall figure charging towards her….

Then something happened. Johnny stopped dead as his face turned white because of what he had almost done. He hadn't got a clue of how he got to this position nor was it his intention. Melina, on the other hand, began to wonder why the hell he was going to execute the spinning heel kick on _his own girlfriend._

"What are you doing?!" Melina roared.

"I wasn't going to kick you, I swear!" Johnny insisted.

"Then why the…"

Suddenly something else happened and then at an instant, Melina got pushed outside the ring and Johnny's face was filled with even more horror and with uttermost confusion. He had no absolute intention to push his girlfriend out to the floor let alone kick her. So how things got messed up all of the sudden?

It had occurred to him. Of course, why didn't he see it before?

Johnny turned around to see who was responsible for giving him the kick to the back and his answer was a correct one when he saw her back in her fighting stance. Johnny was annoyed while Maria smirked and moved her eyebrows in a playful manner.

"I can't believe what we've just seen!" said Jerry.

"She amazed me with her quickness!" said J.R.

The crowd was amazed by Maria's cleverness and Johnny gritted his teeth with anger.

"_You_."

"What?" Maria asked. Her smirk was still playing on her.

"You did this," Johnny said coldly.

"Did what?"

"Don't you play smart with me!" Johnny snapped. "You think you're so clever huh? You think you can get away with it?"

"Well if you haven't notice that I _already_ got away with it. Considering the fact that you tried to kick me? Have you ever thought for one second that the plans that you and Melina had could backfire right to _your_ face?"

Johnny glared at him as he stepped one foot closer to her. Maria didn't hesitate nor has her smirk disappeared.

"I had to use my agility to keep up no matter what, to get out of situations like these," said Maria. Her smirk grew wider. She was glad that she had got to him.

When everyone thought that Maria couldn't escape, she made a quick roll up to dodge from the situation. And when Melina and Johnny were too busy on realize how their plans had gone wrong, a dropkick was made out of nowhere, causing Johnny to collide with his girlfriend and to get knocked out to the floor.

Maria got the Johnny pissed and that was how she wanted it to be. She continued on speaking.

"Skills and brains work so well together, don't ya think? It's a good thing I had gym class since high school. That roll out really comes in handy."

Johnny took another step closer. "You think you're so smart."

"I am," Maria said simply. "And apparently, you're not."

The 'A-list' superstar fumed and he had thrust out his arm at her, only to be dodged by the clever diva and soon a kick to the groin.

"Maria's fighting back!"

Johnny had his hand onto his groin. He got back up and gritted his teeth with annoyance.

"You need to be quicker."

"If I were you, I would shut up right about now!"

Maria grinned. "Yeah sure. And I were you, I would watch my back."

Johnny scoffed. "Really? What makes you say that?"

Maria said nothing and suddenly Johnny blinked at an idea that had struck him like a bolt of lightning when he finally understood what she meant. The 'A-list' superstar froze while Maria made a smile at him. From the reaction of the raucous crowd, Johnny's conscious must have told him to look behind him, which he had done so, only to get his eyes widen with horror when he was facing the legend killer yet again.

"Uh oh, Nitro's in for it now!" said Jerry.

Randy had his blue eyes onto his target. If he tried to mess with his girlfriend, he messed with him too….

"There's no where to run and no where to hide for Nitro," said J.R.

The fans were at the edge of their seats as they roared with cheers and the 'R.K.O' chants were made instantly. Johnny held his hands up in defense, probably trying to beg for mercy. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't be getting it from Randy Orton.

"What a blow to Nitro's face. And here's come another one and then other and other again!"

Randy made a couple punches to Johnny and then whipped the 'A-list' Superstar to the ropes. Then the self-proclaimed legend killer kicked him to the groin and lifted him up into a suplex. The fans stood from their seats and the thunderous cheers echoed the arena. Maria thought that the ovation was amazing as she glimpsed around. She made a playful smirk and nodded to him which Randy did the same in return. He got into position to make his next move that everyone was chanting for.

"Randy's like a predator waiting for his prey," said J.R. "Look at his eyes!"

"Well this is what Johnny is gonna get for crossing him."

Johnny groaned as his back had struck with pain. He got up but then he would end up falling victim to the finishing move.

"An RKO to Johnny Nitro!" said J.R.

Thunderous cheers boomed the whole of the arena. Randy looked down at his fallen opponent. Clearly there was no mercy for him. Then his eyes caught sight of Melina. Her heart suddenly leaped with terror when his stern eyes were on her.

"Uh oh, Melina's in trouble," said Jerry.

Melina backed away from self-proclaimed legend killer. She held her hands in front of her defensively. Randy had his eyes on her but then he made glimpse on something that the fans were cheering madly for.

"Wait a minute…." J.R. paused.

Obviously, Melina was unaware of what was happening and didn't take it as a sign for she was too busy hoping that she won't end up in her boyfriend's position.

The brunette diva had always wanted to do this. And she was happy that Randy taught the move back in their training sessions. She had been waiting for the right moment and it came from the time the women's champion turned around. Maria felt her heart leaping out of her chest the moment she jumped off from the top turnbuckle. Melina let out a scream and had little time to move away as Maria executed the cross body.

"Oh my god! Maria just did a cross body!"

"Unbelievable!" said Jerry. "

The referee came to make to his duty. He slapped his hand on the mat as the crowd counted along with the slaps. And then…

The bell sounded.

Maria couldn't believe it. She looked up at Randy. But she had to be sure.

"Here are your winners, Randy Orton and Maria!"

The referee reached for Maria's hand as she stood up and got her arm lifted along with Randy's in victory. The referee stepped out of the ring, leaving the two to take in the smell of celebration.

"We did it!" Maria squealed.

Randy smiled broadly and then said, "Yes!"

The brunette diva ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had his strong arms snaked around her waist and began to spin her around. Maria laughed as she was getting a bit dizzy but she didn't care. She was just plain happy that they both won and that the training sessions were definitely worth the time and energy for.

"So how did I do?" Maria asked. Randy grinned and then said,

"You were absolutely amazing."

-------------

Meanwhile, back in the men's locker room, the WWE champion and the three divas were sitting on the bench, whooping cheerfully as they watched the two partners on the television as the screen displayed the part when the man had spun the slender brunette.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" said John.

"Oh my god, that match was awesome!" said Candice.

"They were great together as a team!" said Torrie.

"Did you guys see that entrance?" Mickie asked and laughed.

"I know!" said Torrie. "I totally did not see that coming!"

"I thought I told her to not make out with him!"

Torrie laughed and slapped her on the shoulder in a playful manner. "Oh shut up, it was a cute entrance by the way!"

"It really is sweet!" Candice added.

Mickie laughed. "Yeah it is."

The foursome looked on and exchanged smiles with one another. They were very happy for the both of them. Not only for the victory of the match, but for their relationship that had started to blossom.

"Incredible, aren't they?"

The group turned to the new voice behind them. John smiled as he got up from the bench to meet his friend, who happened to be his opponent for the main event.

"Hey Shawn. Ready for tonight?"

"Ready as I should be," said Shawn. He had his eyes on the television.

"You know, that Maria girl blew me off by surprise!"

Everyone laughed.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Mickie asked.

"Of course!" said Shawn. "Both of them are as a matter of fact. Great teamwork."

"Got that right," Candice grinned.

"And from the looks of it," said Shawn as he looked onto the screen. "It seems like they're a couple now."

"They are!" the group said in unison. They looked at one another and laughed.

Shawn grinned and then sarcastically, "Well excuse me for not seeing the obvious!"

But he had already seen it from the time he observed how close they were at the time of the house show. And then he had seen the bond between them earlier at that day. He smiled. It was, without a doubt, true love after all.

---------

There were other people who thought the very same thing. A certain family was watching the match in the living room. And they were cheering joyously by the results that they were more than happy to see.

"Ha! That was great!" said Bob.

"Maria was full of surprises, wasn't she dear?" His wife asked, beaming.

"She sure was," said Bob, chuckling.

"That match was totally awesome," said La Toya. "Randy has to get us a copy of that DVD when it comes out!"

"Definitely!" Martin agreed. "They both kick ass!"

The teenage boy immediately cupped his mouth with his hand after quickly realizing what he had just done. But he was too late to excuse himself as he had suffered his mother's wrath by receiving a slap with a cushion.

"Martin-" Edna began, starting her sentence by each hit. "I thought-- that I-- told you-- not to--"

"Aw Mom, I didn't mean to say it!" Martin cried as he held his hands over his head. "Dad, do something!"

"Who wants some more shrimp?" Bob asked.

"Dad!"

"I'll have some, thanks dear," said Edna.

"Same for me too," said La Toya, trying not to laugh at Martin.

The father chuckled. "Okay." He stood up from the couch and went towards the kitchen. As Bob got to the doorway, he turned back to the screen to watch Randy and Maria in a loving embrace. Randy looked so happy than he had ever been in a long time. He smiled.

_I'm glad things are looking up for him now, _Bob thought.

-------------

"You know J.R. sooner or later we're gonna find some interesting pairing names. So far what I've come up with the name 'Ornellis'." What ya think?"

J.R rolled his eyes and replied with, "No comment."

As far as pairing names goes, they didn't care about that at the moment. Love was in the air and no one needed to be told about it for they had seen the connection, powerful as it was. The couple was still inside the four sided ring, in each other's arms.

"I love you Mr. RKO," Maria beamed.

"And I love you too Ms. Kanellis," said Randy with a grin. "More than you'll ever know."

The crowd cheered as they shared a kiss in the ring. That was indeed the sweetest moment that the thousands of fans had ever witnessed. It was truly a happy ending to their chapter. But the rest was still yet to be written.

**A/N: Well that's it! Hope you like it. Lol. I apologize for my grammar errors throughout this story, lol. I want to thank all the readers, whether you have reviewed or not, I still appreciate that you took the time to read and enjoy it. I still can't believe that my very first wrestling story is coming to an end already! I bet you can't believe it's going to end either, lol. I had been asked by a reader if I'm going to do a sequel. Well I know that I said yes because I thought it would be good to do so! But then again, I'm not quite too sure. So I'm leaving it up to you readers to decide for me. Should I write a sequel or not? Let me know!**

**I would like to thank my friend Kelly (Jorrieprincess) for the suggestion of John/Torrie pairing at the beginning lol. I had so much fun writing them in and I especially had fun writing John. He cracks me up! Lol. **

**Also thanks to Fidelitas for her idea that Randy and Maria should make a bet, lol. **

**Shoutouts to Mikki, Miss Jayy, Rory, Charmaine, Andrea, Amyy and all my other readers. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your alerts and favorites. It means a lot to me that you really enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Check out my other stories on my profile if you like. If you're dying for more Mandy goodness, check out my work called Mixed Blessings. I'll try to make updates on it as soon as I can. I may not have the time to update any of my other stories any time soon because of homework and mid terms exams to study for. I do hope you understand. **

**Once again thanks and peace!**

**Christal.**


End file.
